A Warrior's Oath
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Naruto is Hinata's personal guard and her best friend. Ever since she saved him he had vowed to protect her from anything but more so from demons that have started to attack humans for years. To add insult to injury Naruto has started to display odd abilities that no human should have. What is wrong with him? What is he? Where is he from? More so what is he to do about his love?R&R
1. The Mysterious Boy Named Naruto

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining bright above the sky, the birds flying and chirping and everyone just going out to enjoy their day. No matter if they were working in the fields or just working indoors with fabric. It was a day that anyone would love to be outside to enjoy it, yet, for a little girl? She had to travel back to her mansion with her father after they had gone to another land to speak about recent demon attacks.

For months now, the attacks from demons have been going out of hand. Yes, there were the odd time when a demon would attack, yet now? The attacks seemed relentless and almost, violent in a way. Yes, attacks tend to be that way, but, at least a demon used to just make it simple. Killing the target in a swift and painless way. Now? It seemed like they were slowly ripping the person to shreds while they were still alive and screaming out from the pain as they begged for it to end.

That alone, was enough to make the young princess cry out in fear and sadness.

The carriage ride back home though was quiet. She hadn't bothered to say a thing since they had left to be on their way home, too deep in thought which was rather troubling for a little girl at the age of five. She had no idea what to do, what she could do to help her people and those in need in a time such as this. Yet, what was a child to do?

"Hinata?" came a man's voice, causing the little girl to look up at him. Her short blue hair swaying from the motion as she turned. Her pale lavender coloured eyes looked up at him with confusion. "I know that this is a lot to take in, but one day you will have to endure this and bring hope to the people when you are to rule over these lands in my stead."

"I-I know father but, isn't there a better way to stop the attacks?" asked Hinata.

Her father, Lord Hiashi was a powerful man, no doubt. He had a habit of being rather cruel when needed, but otherwise, he was a kind man and a wonderful lord. Yet, the look in his pale eyes told her that these attacks were also taking their toll on the lord. His long brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail as he gave his daughter a tired smile. "I wish there was. I don't know why the attacks are happening like this. Though we will find a way to end it and so you and your sister can live in peace."

"Okay father." Hinata whispered softly before looking back out the carriage to watch the scenery as they rode by.

What was she to do when she and her father returned home? There wasn't much that she could do other than her studies to be the next Lady of the land when she was older, yet before any of that she would have to marry. Letting out a soft yet sad sigh, Hinata couldn't help but prop her head on her palm, elbow resting on the window sill as she just gazed out at the outside world.

For as long as she could remember in her short life, Hinata never really got to enjoy the finer things in life. All she ever did was travel, meet other lords and ladies of the lands but, she never got to really be a kid. She was never allowed to play, never allowed to interact with other children because they all thought that she was too good for them. It made her sad, even her father tried to find her some friends, other children that were her age for, as for now, her sister was only a baby. So, once more she was alone.

Blinking her eyes slowly, Hinata couldn't help but wonder what she could do with her life. There had to be something, anything that she could do to entertain herself yet no matter what, it just wasn't fun to play alone. Yet, she hoped and prayed with all her heart and soul that she could find someone who wouldn't care that she was a princess. Someone that would want to play with her and spend time with her no matter what. Who would care for her wellbeing and always want to be there for her no matter what happens.

 _'That is nothing but wishful thinking…'_ thought Hinata with a sad frown on her face before looking away and turned to stare at her father for a moment. He just gave her a small smile at her, which Hinata returned gently. Moving to the other side of the carriage, she just gazed out and couldn't help but stare at the flowers as they rode past. Flowers, the only kind of beauty that she ever got to really experience of the outside world thus far. Honestly, she didn't think that she could really do anything more than to look at the flowers, even if she had her own secret garden in her home, she had to be careful not to get herself dirty because it was unbecoming of a princess.

"Father, what will we do once we return home?" asked Hinata softly.

"I have to contact with the other Lords and make sure that they are faring well in these times. You though, you shall return to your studies. I'm sorry, I know you hate them but, it is for your future Hinata." Lord Hiashi said with a hint of sadness in his voice. At least her father knew that she hated her studies though, it was for her own good was what he said.

Blinking tiredly out the window, Hinata was about to drift off until something caught her eye. Eyes widening, she shouted "Stop the carriage!" Just like that, they came to a halt, Hinata throwing the door open as she rushed to the trees that lined the side of the road. She ran as fast as she could, her father yelling after her as she made her way to the bushes near the treeline as she knelt down and saw the body of a boy.

From what she could see of him, he was only a little taller than her. Blonde spikey hair sticking up everywhere, and covered in dirt, bits of dried mud and… blood? Gasping to herself, she flipped the boy over carefully, and pressed her palm against his cheek. He still felt warm, though more so than he should be. His skin was a little pale, much too pale for her liking though. As she gazed at him, she saw that he had three whisker marks on his cheeks, though he had a scratch on his right cheek, no, not a scratch… it looked like a claw mark?

His clothes, orange robes, torn and dirty, she couldn't tell if they were the clothes of a royal or a peasant. "Please be okay." Whispered Hinata as she placed her hand under his nose, wanting to make sure if he was even still breathing. He was, thank kami that he was still breathing!

"Hinata!" shouted her father as he rushed to his daughter. "What are you doing?" He knelt down next to his daughter, seeing the small boy who was covered in dirt, mud, and blood. Frowning a little, Hiashi whispered "Is he still alive Hinata?" Seeing his daughter nod, Hiashi carefully lifted the boy in his arms as he said "Let's get him back to the mansion, we'll have him treated and find out where he is from."

Hinata nodded her head, watching as her father carried the wounded boy to the carriage, she couldn't help but wonder who he was. Though, she couldn't help but wonder… what had happened to him to have caused this? It had her curious though she knew that she had to do something to figure out what had caused this to him. For now, she'd have to wait for him to wake up.

* * *

Hinata stayed by the boy in the medical wing of the mansion for days. They had managed to clean him of the dirt, mud, and blood and had dressed him in a simple white robe. He slept throughout the entire time he had stayed here. She saw that he looked peaceful as he slept, though at the same time he would twitch in pain here and there at the same time. Though that was due to the high fever that he had, she had no idea how he had survived to be honest.

Letting out a soft sigh, she couldn't help but remember the words that the healer had told her, and her father. While they were cleaning him, they noticed her had two odd symbols. One, was on his stomach, from what the doctor had describe to her and her father, it was a swirl with four symbols above and below the symbol. The other, was on the back of his left hand, it resembled a nine tailed fox.

Even now, she could see the fox on his hand. It was a proud standing fox, its nine tails almost seemed to sway out behind it. The design of the fox, it almost resembled fire and swirls of wind. At least to her it did.

Reaching out carefully, the young girl gently held his left hand, only to lift it from his palm pressing against hers as she lifted the symbol as she examined it carefully. There was something else hiding within the symbol, though she couldn't really tell what it was. It was too small and the rest of the mark was covering it, preventing her from seeing what it was.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata knew that she had to be careful with him. He was still weak, still running a high fever from however long he was out in the elements. It still puzzled her, what attacked him? Who was he? Where did he _come_ from in the first place?! Shaking her head, the young princess knew that she would have to ask him of that when he woke up. When he woke up anyway.

Breathing deeply, Hinata looked at the boy as she whispered "Who are you?" Tilting her head a little, the young princess lowered his hand before she was about to push herself up to go and tend to her studies. Until a soft groan caused her to stop in her tracks. Staring at the boy, she reached him as she said "Hey, you okay?" Her voice laced with concern as she stared down at him. "Are you waking up?"

Her answer was a simple groan before his eyes cracked open a bit. Only to squint shut tightly as he turned his head away for a moment. "Hey, it's okay, you're safe here." He turned back towards the princess, his eyes slowly starting to open slowly. Blinking a few times, squinting as he looked up at the princess and his eyes adjusting to the light that surrounded him. "Hi." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

The boy just stared at Hinata for a moment before he turned his head away, his eyes wandering around as if he tried to figure out where he was. "You okay? Who are you? Where are you from?" She asked gently. The boy turned to stare at her, now, she noticed the bright blue eyes that he possessed. It was enough to make her stare in shock at such an eye colour. They reminded her of the sky, so open and free.

He just stared at her for a moment. Trying to think of what to say, at least that was what she was thinking of anyway. The boy though he frowned up at her, a faint tint raising to his cheeks before he looked away from her. "Where am I?" asked the boy, his voice sounding so small and quiet.

"You are in the Sacred Lands. A lands sworn to protect people in both health and protecting from harm. You are safe here." Hinata said with a smile on her face. The boy just stared at her for a moment before she gave him a gentle smile. "What's your name? Mines Princess Hinata. But, if you want you can just call me Hinata."

"My name is… is…" the boy frowned a little as he tried to think of a name. Of any name that would come to his mind. Frowning a little, the young boy bit his lip in deep thought. The boy sighed softly, reaching up his left hand and rubbed his forehead as he tried to think of a name that just seemed to shout at him. Until he whispered "I think… my name is Naruto."

"You think?" asked Hinata with a frown.

"I don't really remember. 'Naruto' just seemed to shout at me." He answered softly before turning to Hinata and blinked innocently at her. "That is the only thing that shouts at me."

"You don't know where you're from?" asked Hinata.

A shake of his head.

"Who your parents are?"

"No."

"Anything at all?"

"I'm sorry."

Hinata frowned a little at this. How could anyone not remember who they are? Crossing her arms in confusion, the young girl tried to think on what she should do, on what she should say to him. What could she do to help him in something such as this in the first place? Taking a deep breath, the young girl let out a soft sigh as she said "Well, for now just rest. You had a very bad ever and you still haven't recovered. The healer said you need lots of water and food in you!" She smiled at him happily before pushing herself up.

Only to hear him weakly say "Please stay a little longer? Please?" Turning back to him, Hinata frowned as she saw the slightly scared look on his face. Maybe he was scared to be in such an area, it was unknown to him and he had no memory of anything other than a name. What could she do in a situation like this?

"Okay." Hinata stayed of course, stayed to comfort a scared boy who had no memory of his own.

* * *

Over the weeks of Naruto's recovery, Hinata had missed most of her lessons to check up on the boy. He was still nervous around others right now and he insisted that when the healer was there to make sure that he was recovering properly, that Hinata was with him. Even if he had to remove his clothes, she would turn around so she wouldn't be looking at him while unclothed. Yet, he still wanted her to be there, needing someone his own age to get over the fear of being surrounded by strangers.

Even though she, herself was a stranger to him, he still wanted her around.

Naruto would talk with Hinata for hours without stopping, he seemed to be filled with energy now that he was almost well again. He asked her many questions about her lands, about the kind of people that lived here and what had been going on while he was asleep. Though, when she mentioned the demon attacks increasing, that seemed to confuse Naruto a great deal for some reason.

"But, demons don't attack people." Naruto said with a frown.

"Not before no, but the last few months they have. Every day we either lose someone or one is just badly injured. The attacks are getting worse and worse and we don't know what the cause of it is." Hinata said with a frown. Mostly saying the words that her father had said many times before. Though it did confuse her too if she thought about it. The demons hadn't really been this bad, something must have happened over the barrier to have caused them to act such a way. "Wait, how do you know if demons would attack people or not?" asked Hinata with a frown.

"I don't really know. Just, a feeling I guess." He answered honestly. Hinata just frowned at him, curious as to why he would say such a thing in the first place but, for now she'd have to let it go. Maybe he was just over thinking things or unless it was one of those odd things that people sometimes spoke about when they forgot their memories but not their feelings? She had no idea. Though, she wouldn't hurt his feelings because of what he felt.

"Okay." Hinata answered with a smile on her face before looking at his left hand again. It was the mark that the healer had been looking over since Naruto's stay here. No matter what, they couldn't find what it meant, and just assumed that it was an odd birthmark that no one could ever really figure the meaning of. Normally, birthmarks that take shape have some kind of meaning, this though? This was a mystery to the young girl. A mystery that she didn't think that she would ever think of.

Naruto smiled brightly as he went back to his questions, and Hinata wouldn't have had it any other way. Honestly, she really enjoyed talking to him, it just seemed to be nice. Talking to someone who was her own age and not someone who only pretended to be her friend only to think she was a snob for being a princess. Naruto, he treated her like a person instead of a princess and that brought a joy to her heart. It would be sad when he recovered and her father brought him to a family that could take care of him properly.

Even as Naruto recovered, the young girl couldn't help but wonder what she was to do. Naruto had taken off, wanting to get a look around the place though, she wondered what it was that he was doing. It seemed as if he was in his own world sometimes, yet she couldn't help but be curious as to what it was that he was going to do. Sure, he had recovered but he still needed to rest. He would end up… leaving her tomorrow. Most likely, at least if her father had anything to say about it.

As she made her way to her father's personal study, she knocked on the door. His voice calmly said "Come in" and she entered. Hinata looked up at her father as he sat at his desk, writing down something on a scroll though didn't dare to look up at his daughter. Did he even know that it was her that was there in the first place? "Hinata, what do you need?" Okay, he knew.

"Father, can't Naruto stay here? Please?" Hinata pleaded with her father, not wanting to lose her only friend. Hiashi looked up at his daughter and frowned at her. He set aside his pen as he stared at his child, as if telling her to go on with her reason. "I don't have any friends here father."

"Hinata, there are tons of children who could play with you." He answered her.

"But, they don't treat me like a person father. They think I'm a snob because I'm a princess." Hinata replied.

The Lord frowned a little more hearing this. It seemed that he had never known this kind of information before, though how could he? He was normally busy with other lands and making treaties or ordering his men to kill the stray demon here and there that would come through the barrier. Hinata of course had never mentioned anything of this before, so how could he have known? "There has to be something that you could do father! He has no one! He was so scared when he first woke up that he wanted me to stay in the room with him." Hiashi couldn't help but stare at his child, how could one so young seem to have such, was it wisdom? Or was it kindness?

"Hinata, what would I have him do around here? This is our home, he isn't a part of the family." Hiashi responded with a frown on his face.

"None of the workers are part of the family and they live here."

"That is different, they work here Hinata."

"But…"

"No buts. He can't stay here. I'm sorry, but he needs a family of his own Hinata. Maybe we can find one, or even find the family that he had been separated from... There are bound to be someone looking for him." Hiashi responded.

Hinata sniffled, feeling like she was about to cry at any given moment. Yet, she couldn't allow herself to cry, there was no way that she would ever allow herself to cry like this. There had to be something that she could do! "But-"

"I said no buts Hinata. That is the end of this discussion, I will not tolerate this." Hiashi said with a hint of authority to his tone. Hinata lowered her gaze before she slowly started to walk out of the room. At least, until a voice cut in, causing both Lord, and Princess to stare at the now open doorway.

"What if, I become Hina-chan's guard Lord Hiashi?" came Naruto's voice, his question of course had caused both to blink at him in shock. Looking down a little, Naruto had a faint blush on his face as he went on. "Hina-chan saved me, I wanna repay her. So, can I be her guard? I'll look after her! I'll train very hard to keep her safe!" Hiashi looked like he was about to reject the very idea of a child learning to be a guard, but, then again he started to see the pros in all of this.

It would save him time from getting a new guard when they were unable to keep his daughter safe. Having a younger guard, one around Hinata's age to train day in and out until she was of age to need protection more often proved, pretty useful in all honesty. Yet, he would still have to have a guard for Hinata and someone whom he could trust to teach Naruto how to fight properly. With his bare hands or a weapon of his choice, he would learn. "If I agree, do you promise to protect my daughter no matter the cost?"

"Naruto-" Hinata was about to say something, something so he wouldn't agree to something so… so… deadly.

"I will. I promise that I will protect her no matter what! No matter if I have to give up my life, an arm, or anything else. I would protect her." Hiashi stared at the child, seeing the honesty in his eyes, the desire to fight, the desire to protect. It was a powerful thing that was for sure. There was no mistaking this, the child had the courage of an adult, and some that most adults could never hope to have regardless of how long they have fought for. "Please Lord Hiashi, let me do this." Naruto pleaded.

Letting out a soft sigh, the Lord nodded his head. "Alright. I'll assign a teacher for you and we'll have a room prepared as well. I think one of the empty rooms could be of use for you Naruto." Turning to his daughter, the Lord calmly said "Show him to his room please Hinata? After that, I will contact you both to make sure that I have picked out a suitable teacher for him."

"Father, may I ask something before I leave then?" asked Hinata.

"Hm, I do not see why not. What is it?"

"Have them train me as well. As a way to protect myself." Okay, now Hiashi wasn't expecting this at all! "I know father, if I learn how to fight then what is the point in a guard? Well, what if no one can get to me in time, or what if you are short on warriors? Let me train with Naruto too, please." Hm, he had nothing against this. To be honest, his own wife was a warrior herself, it was why he fell in love with her in the first place. That, and her natural beauty. Something that Hinata herself had inherited.

Could he do it though? Could he allow his daughter to fight with her life on the line every day? Sure, if Naruto was with her, there was less of a chance of her getting hurt if she knew how to fight as well. Yet, as a father, he just couldn't bear the thought of her not being able to have some kind of protection, even if it was her being able to fight back. At the same time though, her learning to fight, to protect herself at the same time may help in case Naruto ends up surrounded at the same time.

His choice has been made.

"Alright, I'll allow it. But, do not complain about it later, either of you. This is something that you both agreed too, and you are both to stick to it at the very end. Understand?" Hiashi said with a serious look on his face.

"Yes father." Came Hinata's reply.

"Yes sir." Came Naruto's reply.

"Alright, now go on and see your new room Naruto. Hinata, return to your room. I think you've had enough excitement for today. You will both learn about your teacher tomorrow."

Hearing that, Hinata and Naruto left the room, though Hinata couldn't help but wonder… How did Naruto know where to find her in the first place? He hadn't seen the mansion's interior yet and he was able to find her without so much of an issue. Had he just heard her and followed her voice, or was he just that lucky? It was something that she didn't think she'd get an answer to if she was honest with herself. Yet, she knew that she would have to make sure that she didn't overwhelm Naruto with her questions. No way of knowing how his memory loss has affected him in the first place.

Letting out a soft sigh, Hinata looked at Naruto as she asked "So, why did you call me 'Hina-chan'?" asked Hinata with a frown.

Blushing a little, the young boy calmly said "I'm not really sure. It just came out, if you don't like it I'll stop." She frowned a little. It wasn't that she didn't like it, it was more surprising than anything else really. Wrapping her arms around him in a hug, Hinata let out a soft sigh. "Hinata?" came Naruto's voice, a little unsure of what to do.

"I like it. I just wasn't expecting a nickname from you." Hinata said with a giggle.

"Oh, so, I can keep calling you that then?" he asked, hopeful.

"Of course Naru-kun!" Hinata said with a giggle before letting go of her new blonde friend. Maybe her life would be interesting after all. Now she finally had a friend, someone that she could talk to. Confide in and everything. Though, she just hoped that they could get through their training, even she knew that it wouldn't be easy that was for sure.

* * *

 **hey everyone, just giving you a taste of a new story that I will be working on after Demon's Bride is done, I am just gonna try to finish it for I think there are just roughly 5 chapters left, though if it gets down to it where I get stuck again, I'll go back to working on Werewolf Among the Leaves and Utopia, anyway, enjoy the first chapter, and I'll post the next one most likely after I finish Demon's Bride, later!**


	2. A New Master

It had been a few years since Naruto had arrived to Hinata's home. Ever since then, he had been training day in and day out with her. It was tough, though he had quickly adapted, quicker than Hinata had. Hiashi had mentioned that maybe, Naruto belonged to some kind of Warrior Clan that had been wiped out a little while ago. Maybe a year or so before he had been taken in by the Lord.

Why that was though, he still wasn't sure. There were still many things that he didn't understand. Why was his name, his first name anyway, the only thing that he could remember? He had no idea, though he knew that he had to be careful around here with what he did, and what he said. After all, sometimes he had a habit of saying something that made no sense, even to him.

Such as when he had mentioned that Demon's, normally don't attack people. Yet now that he had heard about all the attacks, he didn't know what to think. Sadly though, he was still too young to fight a demon, all he could do was to train for when the time came for him to fight to protect his new home.

Yawning softly, the small boy pushed himself up from his bed and made his way over to a chest that had some of his clothes. He knew that he didn't have much, but it'd have to do until he could get himself true fitting clothes so to speak. Yawning against the back of his hand, the young boy pulled out an orange shirt, and a pair of black pants. They were a little loose on him when they first gave it to him, though since Hiashi only had daughters, he never thought of getting boy clothes.

Even his nephew's clothes were too big on him.

Tying the shirt in place at the sides, Naruto pulled out a pair of black fingerless gloves, more so to hide the mark on the back of his left hand. He didn't know why, but Hiashi had asked him to keep the mark covered, thinking that if anyone knew of the mark, of the clan that he belonged too that they may want him dead. Since he didn't have the strength to protect himself, it wouldn't be safe for him right now.

Running a hand through his blonde hair, the young boy made his way out of his room and went down the hall. He wondered what they were to do, there had to be something that he could do, anything really. Maybe there would be a new training method that he could learn today. Thinking about it, it excited him! Though, when they had asked him if he wanted a weapon to learn how to use, he wasn't really sure as to what it was that he could, or would want to learn. There had to be something, but nothing came to mind. At least, not yet.

Looking up at the sliding door, Naruto frowned when he saw a note. Looks like his teacher couldn't teach today, having been called out to battle. Well, wasn't that fantastic. Sighing softly, he scratched the back of his head wondering what it was that he could do instead. What could he do that would help him pass the time in the first place?

"Naruto!" called a happy voice, a voice that brought sunshine in his life. Turning, he saw Hinata rushing to him, it looked like she was ready for training as well. She wore something similar to himself, though her shirt was a little longer and the pants were a little tighter on her legs. "I went to your room to let you know that Iruka couldn't come and teach us today. He was-"

"I know, I saw the note." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. "So, what does that mean for us now?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"Well, father needs some things in the village, so I thought we could go and help. He had also mentioned that you needed more clothes anyway so, may as well. Maybe we can get you a weapon to start training with." Hinata said, her smile still as bright and radiant as it was when he first laid eyes on her. How was it that she could be so, so radiant to him? Oh well.

"That sounds great to be honest." Naruto said with a big grin on his face. All Hinata could do was smile at him. He knew that ever since he came here, that she had been more cheerful. Or, at least that was what the others in the mansion had said. He was happy that Hinata was cheerful, more so than she ever has been before in the past. Blinking a bit, he wondered if there was any kind of weapon that he would be able to use. Sure, he wasn't very keen on killing demons, he hated the idea of killing demons but, if there was a way for him not to kill them, but to just knock them out then well, there had to be something.

"Naruto?" came Hinata's voice, shocking him out of his train of thought.

"Uh, yes Hina-chan?" Naruto looked away, blushing faintly knowing that she had to have been worried about him for a while.

"You okay? You seemed out of it, what were you thinking about?" asked Hinata.

"Oh, nothing important." Naruto answered with a big grin on his face. Not wanting to worry the princess any more than she already was. Though, he couldn't help but think. What could he do? What was he to do with his free time right now? Letting out a soft sigh, the young boy folded his arms behind his back as he asked "So, when do we leave?" Honestly, he just wanted to get out of the mansion. He had yet to see the village, even when he first arrived he had never left the mansion. Today, would be his first time being in the village at long last.

"Just, try not to wander off." Hinata said with a small smile. Causing Naruto to pout a little. "You know what I mean Naru-kun, you get excited about things and you would wander off the first moment you had a chance too." Okay, she had a point, sometimes when they were moving their training to a new area, Naruto would not want to wait for their teacher and take off the first moment he had and went to find the new area himself. Getting himself lost in the process.

Even though he knew the mansion pretty well, he still had issues where he got lost here and there. Letting out a soft sigh, the young boy nodded to her. It wasn't a verbal promise that he wouldn't wander off, but it was as best as he could do. Soon, his hands lowered to his sides, though he couldn't help but stare at the back of his gloved left hand. The only thing that could lead him to his past and yet he had to keep it covered.

"Naruto, we'll figure out one day where you came from." Hinata said, gently grabbing a hold of his hand, causing him to look up in shock before he gave her a gentle smile. Yeah, he'll find out. Maybe when they were better equipped to protect himself from harm, maybe he'll stop himself from killing a demon, or anyone for that matter. Yes, he won't kill anyone, maybe he could find a weapon that would help him with that.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will." Naruto said with a smile before he went with Hinata to get to the carriage. Since the village was a ways away, they wouldn't be able to walk. Okay, they could walk, but with so many dangers around there was no way that they would be able to walk without being attacked.

Hinata just smiled as she walked with him to where they would wait for the carriage and, for the guards. There was no way that they could leave without the guards. Though, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what would be in town waiting for him. He hoped that it would be something worthwhile.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but gaze out the carriage as they rode by. IT was amazing really, the fields were being tended too by the farmers. They were cutting the wheat, and some were picking the cobs of corm off of their stalks. His blue eyes were wide and filled with wander as he stared at the farmers. They seemed rather focused on their work. "They must be hard at work today for the winter coming in." Hinata said, causing Naruto to turn to stare at her. His eyes confused by her statement. "The farmers gather the food, either to store some of it for themselves for the winter since crops can't grow in the cold, or they sell some of it for some ryō and have more food if they need it."

That was how they earned money? Interesting. It made things a little more interesting to learn more about how people lived in this village. Even though he's never left, he's never ever bothered to ask questions. The only thing he knew about anyone nearby was that they lived in the village, never knew what they did really…

"What else do they do?" asked Naruto with curiosity in his eyes.

"They make their own clothes, make swords or any other kind of weapons or anything with steel anyway." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

Naruto could only stare with wide curious eyes. He found it rather amazing that people could do such things. It made him curious as to why he's never bothered to ask before. _'Ah right, because I was busy training so I could protect myself and Hinata.'_ thought Naruto with a grin on his face before he went back to gazing out the carriage. It was amazing, the sun was bright, the clouds floated by in the sky and it made him wonder what he could do.

It had him curious, what would he be able to do. What would he find in the village that would allow him to be able to bring back home with him. Sniffing the air, the young boy could smell some of the wonderful scents that wafted from the village. Maybe a lot of people were cooking something, it was faint but he could still smell it.

"We're close now Naruto, soon we can get out of this carriage and get some clothes and maybe a new weapon for you." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

The young boy could only grin happily. There was no way that he wouldn't enjoy this trip now!

Once the carriage stopped, the two children stepped out and Naruto couldn't help but stare in awe. The village had many huts. Some smaller than others though still smaller than the mansion by a great deal. Many people were walking around, chatting among themselves. Either about work, farming, or tools they'd need for what they do in their trade but, Naruto still found it rather fascinating.

"Let's go get you some clothes Naruto." Hinata said before grabbing a hold of Naruto's hand, causing the boy to blush softly. Why did he feel happy when she held his hand? He wanted to pull his hand away, the sound of the guards chuckling at him caused him to blush more yet, and he didn't pull his hand away. Instead, he just curled his fingers around Hinata's hand, not wanting to be separated from her.

As they walked, Naruto just looked back and forth at the people who would walk by them. The few that would notice Naruto and Hinata, they would smile and bow at the princess though, they would just stare at him with confusion. Sure, he knew that there were rumors of him staying at the mansion, though were people that confused by it in the first place? He had no idea, though he knew that shouldn't let it bother him. There was no way that he would allow them to irritate him.

"Hinata, where are we going?" asked Naruto.

"We are going to get you some new clothes first. Nothing fancy of course since you'll be training and I don't think you'd want fancy clothes ruined." Well, that made sense. What was the point in having anything really fancy if he was just going to have it ruined because of his training. "Though, you would need at least one thing fancy to wear for parties at least." Hinata said before giggling softly.

"What's funny?" asked Naruto.

"It'd just be rather interesting to see you in something rather, fancy or formal." Hinata giggled gently before she stopped with Naruto just outside of the seamstress. "Hello?" called out Hinata, letting go of Naruto's hand for a moment. He almost wanted to whine from the loss of warmth in her hand but refrained himself from doing so.

Soon, a woman with long brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail. Her bangs framing her face perfectly giving her a youthful look to her. Her eyes, the colour so dark that it made Naruto think of onyx. Hm, now that he got a better look he saw a mole under her right eye. Though, within her eyes held nothing but warmth and kindness as she stared at the children. She wore a simple yellow kimono that was designed in floral petals that reminded him of sakura blossoms as they danced in the breeze.

"Ah, Princess Hinata, how can I help you today?" asked the woman.

"Well, I was wondering if you had anything in my friend's size, or even his favourite colour. Do you have anything Izumi?" asked Hinata.

The woman, Izumi frowned a little as she stared at Naruto for a moment. Tilting her head from side to side, her dark eyes wandering around him as if measuring him with her eyes rather than with a measuring tape. "Yes, I should have a couple for him. Though I may have to make a few others that he may need. What kind of clothes do you want?" asked Izumi, her smile kind.

Hinata smiled as she made her way over to the counter of Izumi's shop and spoke to her about the kinds of clothes that Naruto would need. Naruto didn't really want to just stand around and do nothing all day but, he didn't really know where he would go if he was honest with himself. It wasn't like he knew his way around the village or anything nor did he really know anyone here.

Though as he gazed outside, he saw an old man wandering by. His clothes, ragged at best, almost seemed far too big for him. He just seemed to be mumbling to himself, yet he couldn't make out the words that he was speaking. Behind him, he saw a punch of people, teens most likely, laughing and snickering to themselves as they followed him. That couldn't be good. _'I wonder…'_ thought Naruto as he followed them.

The older man just kept on walking, it was as if he didn't sense the teens. Maybe he didn't, maybe he wasn't aware that he was being followed. Hm, that was one thing to think about. The man just walked, his strides were long, as if he was trying to get away from something, and maybe he could sense them to a certain point? That was one thing to think about at least. Yet, he still felt like there was something that was still out of sorts. What was he doing? Why was he dressed up like this in the first place?

It was rather odd that he walked the teens to the alley way, was he going to attack them? No, if that was the case, why would he hear the muttering of the teens about how this 'old man needs a good beating'. Why that was, he had no idea, there was really no reason to fight someone who couldn't fight back to protect themselves.

Soon, Naruto saw that the older man stopped in his tracks before turning around. "Alright boys, I think that's far enough." He said with a calmness in his voice. Had he, had he known that he was being followed the whole time? Amazing.

"Look old man, we're tired of seeing you around here. Ever since you came to this village, you've been nothing but an eye sore!" shouted one of the teens.

"Yeah, and we're gonna make sure you get the hint that no one wants you here!" said another.

Naruto frowned at this. They just wanted him gone because they thought he was an eye sore? Shaking his head, he rushed forward and stood before the older man and spread his arms. "Leave him alone! You can't beat him up because you don't like him!" said Naruto, hoping that would be enough to get them to leave.

The teens stared at the small boy before they smirked. Naruto was starting to fear for his own safety, though he stood his ground, there was no way that he would allow anyone to hurt some poor defenseless old man from jerks like them! "Take him out boys." Said one of the teens, most likely the leader.

Naruto knew that he should have ran from a fight that he knew that he couldn't win, but at the same time it would have been wrong to leave someone like this old guy behind to fend for himself. He just couldn't allow it to happen. Before he knew what was happening to him, he could feel the punches and the kicks hitting him. Sure, he managed to block a few blows here and there, but it still wasn't enough for him to fight them all off at once. He was just a kid, and he was still very inexperienced when it comes to battles.

Crying out from the pain, the young boy tried to throw his own punch, though the teen was quickly able to catch it before smirking at the small boy. Naruto just stared with wide eyes for a brief moment before the teen threw him into the wall behind the old man. Yelping from the pain as it shot through his head, the young boy fell onto the ground and groaned as he looked up. Blinking slowly, he saw the old man walking on ahead.

"Okay, I think you've had enough fun here. I can tolerate you tormenting me, but a child, not so much." If that was the case, then why didn't he jump in sooner?! "I'll have to teach you three a lesson." Said the old man before letting out a soft sigh and pulled out a wooden sword.

"Oh, what are you gonna do about that old man?"

"Why don't you attack and find out?" he said calmly, confidant in his abilities. Whatever they were.

The first teen rushed forward, causing the older man to quickly side stepped and whacked the teen with the sword in his hand. The teen fell onto the ground, groaning in pain. Turning back to the other two, the older man lifted his free hand and waved his fingers in a 'come and get me' gesture. The other two looked at each other before turning back to the old man. It seemed like he was taunting them, mocking them really. They figured that he had been lucky with that hit, and knew that if two attacked at once, there was less of a chance of them being beaten.

Both teens soon started to rush at the old man. They had taken to different direction as if hoping to catch the old man off guard. Naruto didn't know how he would be able to fight them, sure he had taken out one of them, but to take on two? He was going to get his butt handed to him! Though, it seemed that the old man had seen what they were going to do right now.

One had gone to the right of the man, while the other went for the left. He turned his head slightly, turning to the one on the left before he whipped out his sword into the other teen's stomach, stopping him dead in his tracks before kicking the other teen. After that, he twisted his body around until he was behind the bent over teen and shoved him to the ground. It wasn't much of a fight but, what was to be expected from some teens that didn't seem to know how to fight someone with a weapon?

"Damn you!" shouted one of the teens.

The first teen that had gone down rushed to attack the old man once again. This time he had picked up a stick and went to attack. Though it seemed that the older man had seen this as well, for he held up the sword with one hand blocking the strike. "Have you ever learned how to use a sword?" he asked blandly before shaking his head at the teen. "Because if you have, your form is terrible."

"What makes you such an expert?!" shouted the teen.

"The fact that I have already won." With that said, he twisted his arm, moving the sword as he knocked the stick out of the teen's hand and kicked him in the stomach. Sending him into a wall and most likely blacking out. Putting the wooden sword away, the old man walked over to Naruto before helping him up onto his feet. "You okay kid?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto said with a grin before saying "That was amazing! How did you do that?!" The man seemed rather surprised about Naruto's words before looking away. "Can you teach me?!" Asked Naruto with awe in his voice.

"No."

"But why?!"

"Because I do not want to teach some snot nosed kid who thinks he can beat up anyone he wants." He said with a roll of his eyes. The only thing that he could make out of the man.

"I don't want to beat up anyone. I want to protect my friend, I'm her personal guard!" Naruto exclaimed before he glared at the man. "I am the future personal protector of Princess Hinata, she is my friend and I will protect her!"

The man just stared at Naruto for a moment. As if thinking carefully as to what he was about to say. Or, what he should say to the boy. Shaking his head, the old man turned away as he said "Sorry, but I gave up the sword long ago. I am nothing more than a hermit. I am only in town to gather supplies."

No, Naruto wouldn't take that as his answer. He wanted to learn how to use the sword, a sword seemed like the best kind of weapon to master. It would be enough to protect Hinata, or at least be enough to be the first weapon to learn but, something about a sword just seemed to call out to him. He had to do this, he had to learn how to use a sword and he would get what he wanted from this man.

After that, Naruto spent the better sixty minutes, or at least he assumed it was an hour anyway, could have been longer, anyway… He had spent all that time following the man, following him and bugging him to teach him how to use a sword. How he wanted to use the sword so he could protect his friend. Someone that he wanted to protect with his life no matter what the cost would be. He just, felt the need, the desire to protect her at all costs and the sword was the best weapon.

The old man of course, tried everything that he could do to escape Naruto. No matter if it was through sharp turns, jumping onto buildings hoping to get away from him. Yet, Naruto always seemed to have been able to find him without any kind of issue. How that was, he had no idea though the old man knew that he had to keep trying.

Naruto was determined though. He would make sure that he had someone to teach him how to use a sword, he had to make sure that he could do all he could to make sure that he could do all he could. He had no idea how he was finding the old man, but there was something that he just seemed to have been following. It was like some kind of trail though he wasn't sure what it was but just shrugged it off for now as nothing. There wasn't anything that really mattered to him other than his pure desire to protect Hinata.

Finally, the old man had been trapped in a corner this time. He groaned before turning around only to be stopped by Naruto once more. "Train me." Naruto demanded with a glare of his blue eyes.

"Why?!" spat the old man.

"Like I said before, I want to protect Hinata." Said Naruto.

"Just get one of your parents to protect her than. It should be left to an adult anyway." He said with a glare.

"I don't have any parents." Naruto answered.

That seemed to cause the man to pause and stare in confusion. "You don't have a mother or father? What happened to them?" He asked with curiosity. It wasn't uncommon for a child to lose their parents during these times, more so with the increase of demon attacks. Yet, for this child to want to protect someone else, maybe hearing his story would give him an idea of the kind of person this kid was, and why he was so determined to protect someone.

"I don't know, I have no idea who I was before Hinata found me." Naruto answered softly before looking away. "I woke up after I was brought to her mansion, I had no idea who I was but a name. I don't even know if it is my name or anything but, I want to repay her." Smiling softly, Naruto added "She is my first friend, as I am hers. I want to keep her smiling, I want her to keep smiling all the time because seeing her happy, makes me happy."

The man just looked at him for a moment. As if processing what it was that he had been told. The kid had no memory of who he was before being found, or that the name he was going by was even his own name in the first place? Shaking his head, the old man asked "What if you regained your memories and you didn't like what you saw. What would you do then?"

"I don't really know, but, I would try to deal with it. Hinata is the only person I care about right now." Naruto answered softly.

"Hm… alright kid. I'll train you."

Naruto blinked in shock before grinning widely. "Really?!" He couldn't believe it, he was going to learn how to use a sword at long last! There was no way that this could be ruined at all! "Thanks old man!"

"That isn't my name. Anyway, what's your name kid?"

"Naruto."

"After the fish cakes? Interesting…" mumbled the man before shaking his head. He removed the hood that hid his face causing his long white hair to fall out. He wore a simple metal headband with two locks of spikey white hair framing his face. His long ponytail draped over his back and nearly touched the ground below him. The man's dark eyes looked at him with a calmness within his gaze though his face, his expression was that of a smirk. Now that Naruto got a better look, he saw that he had two red marks under his eyes, as if he was crying tears of blood.

"What about you?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"Name is Jiraiya." Answered the man, only to smirk a little. "Though be warned, you will not be having easy training sessions with me. You will need to learn how to handle a sword, need to be strong and fast while using a sword. Nothing will be easy with me kid." Jiraiya said with a chuckle before taking a deep breath. "Okay, meet me in the clearing within the forest near the Hyuuga mansion."

"How did-"

"You said Princess Hinata, the only one with that name, and title for that matter, is Hinata Hyuuga. Anyway, meet me there tomorrow and we'll start your training." With that, Jiraiya disappeared from Naruto's sight without a trace.

Naruto had no idea how that was possible, though what he did know was that he was able to get a teacher in the way of the sword. Though, now that he thought about it he had been gone for a while now, following Jiraiya as he hoped to get the man to teach him how to use a sword. Yet, he had also lost track of time and he had taken off from Hinata-

"Hinata?!" shouted Naruto before he started to high tail it back to the seamstress. There was no way that she would forgive him this easily. Sure, he knew that he had tried to do the right thing but damn it, he didn't think that it would take such a long time to do said right thing, and of course trying get the man to teach him and now, well… "Hinata is going to kill me!" Shouted Naruto as he ran back to the shop. Hoping that Hinata wouldn't really kill him but, he had a feeling that she would punish him in some way.

That was something that he was not going to look forward too. Maybe if he begged for her forgiveness than, she'd go easy on him.

* * *

 **at long last, I can get to posting more for this story, now, I already have chapter three written up as well but I'll wait to post that one later. I almost had a heart attack though with this one, I went to my flash drive to get the chapter and it wasn't there, searching through my whole damn laptop, when I knew the folder was on my flashdrive only for the folder, to be found in my pictures folder. How it got there, I have no damn clue. Now, I should let you all know that Izumi, was in the anime, she was a filler character, she was a girl that was in love with Itachi, anyway she'll play a bit of a role in this story, now, until the next update later everyone!**


	3. A Taste of Battle

Naruto couldn't believe it… It had been a few years since he had started his sword training. Okay, maybe that was a lie, not a few years, a good handful of years really. Smiling to himself, he was practicing his sword stances with Jiraiya hidden away in the forest. Sure, he hated the idea of lying to Hinata and her father, but when they had seen the results of his training, they had decided to let it go. For now anyway. Naruto wasn't sure why, but he knew… no, he sensed, that they were worried about him from all the training and the quick progress he had made in his hand-to-hand combat, and his swordsmanship.

Hiashi had mentioned that maybe, he was from a warrior clan that had been wiped out. Most warrior clans tend to learn fighting quicker than others, maybe he was from one of those clans and his birthmark was the symbol of said clan.

With his arms stretched out, the wooden sword held tightly in his hands he couldn't help but stare at the birthmark on the back of his hand. What could this mark mean in the first place? He knew that it had to mean something, it just had too. Just like the weird symbol on his stomach, it was just another mystery.

 _'Who am I? What happened to my family? Who were my parents and where did I come from?'_ thought Naruto with a sigh before he went for a swing. His training had helped him through a lot, even with some of his anger. He didn't know why it was, but he had seen how he was when he was angry, more so when it came to Hinata. After all, she was his best, and only friend… the one who saved his life. Feeling his lips curve into a small, soft smile, Naruto let out a sigh as he gazed up at the sky. He couldn't believe that this was his fifteenth year of life.

Hard to believe, that he had been training for so long and he was just about there to be Hinata's personal guard. Sure, he knew that he still had a lot to learn in fighting and swordsmanship but, what he did know was enough to keep her safe.

Breathing deeply, Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to focus more on his training, he had to be careful when he was fighting. He knew that, had to keep a clear head and keep his focus on the battle, when he was in a battle. Though, he still had some trouble with distractions, it was hard not to think about something when it crossed your mind.

"Naruto." Came a voice, causing the blonde to turn his head and stare at the older man as he entered the clearing. Jiraiya hadn't changed much since he had started to train the young boy, or in Naruto's case, the young man. Though, the only thing that had changed, was that Jiraiya seemed a little happier than he was before. Not that the blonde was complaining about that, no, it was that the man was a pervert.

"What's up old man?" asked Naruto with a smirk before he set his sword aside for the time being. Jiraiya gave Naruto a small glare for a moment before he let out a soft sigh and took a seat on a tree stump. Naruto grabbed his own seat on a bolder that was in the area, though he would prefer a stump since stone was harder but, beggars couldn't be choosers now could they?

Taking a deep breath, Jiraiya looked down at the young man before him before saying "I think it is time for you to have a real sword. You have learned the basics and more. Though I still want you to keep going with your training." Naruto could only stare with wide eyes, he was ready for a real sword? That would be amazing though, how would he be able to hide such a thing in the first place? There was no way that he would be able to hide it no matter what he did. "Do not worry, I have had it planned out for you. Since you need a sword, I had one custom made for you. This one is harnessed with chakra. You know what that is right?"

"Yeah, my teacher said we can use chakra to give ourselves a boost in strength and speed." Naruto said with a nod of his head.

"Good, I had one made for you. It took a while to gather the right materials since making a sword like this takes a lot of time. You can go into the village tomorrow to pick it up. Though, I want you to tell Hinata that you need to go and get something. Mention that someone had offered to make a sword for you and you went to pick it up." Jiraiya said with a small smile on his face. Well, that wasn't too far from the truth at the very least so it wasn't a complete lie. "The sword can harness your chakra, strengthen it among many other things. As for what that is, you'll have to discover that yourself. It is the wondrous things about being a warrior."

So this was something that he had to discover on his own? Great, just freaking great. Letting out a soft sigh, he ran a hand through his spikey blonde locks as he tried to think on something that he could do. Though before he could even speak, Jiraiya had broken the silence once again. "Also, while you're at it, I hope you are not planning to be Hinata's guard dressed like that." Naruto looked down at himself and frowned. He didn't see a problem with how he was dressed, so what was the issue? "Naruto, you are not dressed like a proper guard. Not to mention, you are her personal guard. You need to give yourself some flare boy!"

"Okay, though what do you think I should wear?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"Not really sure yet." Jiraiya said with a sigh before looking up at the sky. "Though, it is late, I think this is enough training for today. Head on home and I'll see you in a few days, with your new sword alright?" Naruto nodded his head before he took off. This was going to be interesting, he was finally getting a sword! This was awesome!

* * *

Naruto had managed to get to the village the next day. Though, Hinata had wanted to go to Izumi's shop to get some new clothes that she had ordered for today. Apparently, there was a meeting with Hinata, with her father and other Lords of the lands. As her personal guard, Naruto was to join her for the meeting. Yet, he still wasn't keen on being part of the meeting, he would be bored out of his mind that was for sure.

As he sat near the counter, Hinata in the back as she tried on the many kimonos that Izumi had made for her. He hummed gently to himself, wondering when he could go and pick up his sword, there had to be something that he could do yet, ugh, he couldn't leave yet! Damn it all, of all the times that it had to only be him watching Hinata it had to be on the day that he also had to pick up his new sword. Of all times.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man leaned against the counter as he tried to think of what he should do at the moment to help him pass the time.

"Naruto." Came Izumi's voice, causing him to look up at the older woman. Her smile was still as bright as it was when he first met her, over the years, Naruto wouldn't lie about this, but he saw Izumi as an older sister. She was always there for him and Hinata, more so when one of them needed someone to talk too. Maybe she sensed that he was bored while he waited for Hinata. "So, talk to me, what have you been doing lately? I know you leave at night from what Hinata tells me. She is worried about you." Frowning a little, Naruto turned away, not thinking that it would have caused her any kind of worry in the first place.

Taking a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to think of a way on what he should, or could say to Izumi. "I have a teacher I guess you can say. Someone that is teaching me how to use a sword." Opening his eyes a little, he looked up at the woman, saw how she stared at him with her own hint of worry in her gaze. "Don't be so worried. I am learning a lot, even though I did kind of bug him until he trained me. When he learned of my reason why I wanted to learn so badly, he reconsidered."

"He decided to teach you?" Izumi said with surprise.

"Yeah, and it's been great so far. Though, he doesn't like how I dress if I'm to be Hinata's guard." Naruto said with a frown.

"Well… he isn't wrong." Izumi said with a frown.

"Oh not you too!"

"Naruto," Izumi began with a soft smile. "You have to understand. IF you are to protect Hinata from anything, you need free movement which, from what you do have on, you don't have much of. Even I know that and I'm not a fighter." She just giggled a little before making a suggestion. "How about this, I'll design a nice but cool outfit for you, and you can pay me back when you can. Okay?" Hm, he wouldn't mind something else to wear. Not to mention, if Izumi was right then he'd need something else to wear instead of this thing.

It would be rather interesting for when he would be able to have something a little more appropriate for when he was to protect Hinata. "Okay, what do you have in mind though?" asked Naruto with a frown on his face.

"Just wait and see, it'll be a nice surprise. Do not worry, I do have an idea for what it should be." Izumi smiled brightly before turning her head and smiled more. "Here she comes." Izumi said before moving aside the small curtain. How did Izumi know that Hinata was coming out now in the first place? Tilting his head, he took a deep breath as he stared as he saw the Hinata's hair pulled up in a curly ponytail with a lavender flower sticking out the side.

Yet, that was when he felt his breath hitch in his throat and his heart skip a beat.

She stood in front of her best friend. Wearing a beautiful white kimono with black branches that held beautiful pink cherry blossoms, both on the branches and that seemed to be blowing in a gentle breeze, giving it a more natural beauty to the design. His heart was beating faster as he looked up and stared at Hinata's concerned face. Blinking his blue eyes a bit, he gulped as he said "You look great Hina-chan." He figured it was best to stick to her nickname for now. Letting her hear it would, (hopefully) show her that he was okay. Though, as for why he reacted the way he did, he had no idea.

Hinata smiled, it seemed to have cheered her up at the least. Grinning his usual wide grin, Naruto happily said "I bet you'd have to beat guys off with a stick Hina-chan!" Naruto said with a chuckle, causing Hinata to giggle a bit.

"Maybe, though I won't marry unless its outta love Naru-kun!" Hinata said with a soft smile on her face. Naruto had to admit, Hinata had such a nice smile. Shaking his head, the young man nodded his head to her. It made sense, why else would she want to marry anyone unless it was out of love in the first place. Doesn't everyone want that in the first place?

"Hey, Hinata, I have to go somewhere. Someone had a weapon made for me for all the hard work I've done for them." Okay, it wasn't really a lie. Yet still wasn't the truth either, if he was honest with himself, he didn't think that he would ever tell Hinata the truth.

"I'm gonna head out, I think the carriage will be coming around to get us." Hinata said with a smile before walking out of the store, leaving Naruto alone with Izumi. Well, he had enough time to grab the sword if Hinata was willing to wait. If not, he could easily walk. The walk wasn't that hard for him thanks to all of his training, his endurance was after all better than most people his age.

"So, Hinata looked cute eh?" came Izumi's voice, a hint of a teasing tone to it. It had caused the blonde to turn to stare at her with a frown on his face. "I bet you thought that she looked _beautiful_ huh?"

Blushing faintly, Naruto turned away as he said "Of course she did. Hinata looks amazing in anything she puts on." Naruto grinned, all the outfits that she had worn over the years, he had to admit that she looked amazing though… he had to admit it, this time around… his heart had skipped and he felt like he couldn't breathe. But why though? What was so different compared to now?

"Careful now Naruto, or else your face will be as red as that fabric roll over there." Naruto glared at Izumi for that comment and he was about to speak up until she held up her hand to silence him. "Naruto, you are young and may be just starting to discover women, just remember that a woman is more than appearances." That just confused him, what did she mean by that in the first place? "You will know what you had felt when you saw Hinata, maybe today, maybe tomorrow but you will discover it at some point. When you are ready, come talk to me okay?"

"Uh… okay sure." Naruto said with uncertainty before he walked out of Izumi's store and started to make his way over to the Blacksmith. Hoping, praying that the sword was there just like Jiraiya had said. Though, he wondered if there was some kind of price that he would have pay this guy as well. He wasn't a hundred percent sure of it.

Looking up, he saw that he hadn't had far to go pick it up, that was… rather odd if he was honest. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto started to walk in and saw a man wearing soot stained clothes and, were those burned holes in his clothes? Tilting his head, the young man walked over to the counter as he asked "Excuse me, I was told that you would have a sword for me? My teacher said that I could pick it up."

The man turned, face hidden behind some kind of mask though for now he wouldn't complain. Even though it was creepy to hide your entire face. "What is your teacher's name?" asked the man.

"Jiraiya."

"Ah, yes so I'm guessing that you are Naruto." Chuckled the man before he left to go into the back room, only to come out a short time later with a sword covered in orange and black cloth. "Jiraiya had handed me all the material to make this sword. It is a powerful one at that, able to harness your chakra at will, able to protect yourself against demons if they so much as try to harm you. So long as you have this sword, you are safe from demons. Not to mention, you can easily kill them without any issue."

No matter what, he just couldn't handle the idea of killing demons. He wasn't sure what it was, or the cause of it, but images flashed through his mind for a brief moment, he grabbed his head for a moment as he caught a glimpse of grey, yellow, red and… crimson? "Hey, kid you okay? You look kind of pale." Blinking slowly, Naruto looked up and saw that the man had tilted his head, most likely out of confusion from Naruto's strange behaviour. "Want me to get Jiraiya?" asked the man.

"No, I'm okay. Though, I don't think I'll use the sword to kill any demons, but I will use it to protect Princess Hinata." He hated that, hated that he had to call his best friend by her title while he was out in public. It angered him, yet he knew that he couldn't do that, he had to remain calm and composed.

"You say that now, but wait until you are driven to kill a demon. Then you will do what you have to, in order to protect humans." Said the blacksmith, causing Naruto to sigh and frown. He still didn't believe it for a second, he wouldn't allow himself to kill a demon. There had to be some other way to get them to stop attacking. How that was, he didn't know, he'd figure it out but for now, he was fine with the way things were. "Anyway kid, you gonna look at it or what?" asked the man with a smile clearly heard in his voice.

"Oh, right." Naruto unraveled the cloth from the sword and blinked in shock. The sword was a normal looking katana, yet the hilt was wrapped in black and orange cloth, the guard looked like a fox's head, sharp teeth were clear in the metal, at the bottom of the cloth, it looked like a fox's paws held together. Did Jiraiya tell him to use a fox or something?

"Jiraiya said that you pretty much reminded him of a fox. Wanted to go with it, so here we go." He chuckled a little before holding out a sheath as he said "Now, can't have a sword without a sheath eh." Nodding his head, Naruto held onto the sheath, much like the sword it was wrapped in orange and black in colour. The sheath was black with a ring of orange near the top and bottom. It was amazing, yet he couldn't help but frown at how much this had to have cost. Just as he was about to open his mouth, the man chuckled as he said "Jiraiya already paid for everything. Do not worry, just head on back and protect Princess Hinata." Looking up in shock, Naruto blinked his blue eyes in confusion before he gave a big grin.

"Thank you so much!" He chuckled before he placed the sword in the sheath and started to make a mad dash to see Hinata, showing her the sword. He had no idea how he could have gotten so lucky, but at the moment he didn't care! He had just about everything that he needed to make him a true warrior.

* * *

Naruto yawned softly, after he had shown Hinata his new sword, she had asked him how he had been able to afford such a thing. He had said that it had already been covered and paid for. He only had to use it in order to protect her. That was the only thing that he wanted, to keep his best friend safe, nothing more and nothing less. Yet, as soon as they had arrived back to the mansion, he had no time to change into something more presentable for the meeting was going to be underway soon.

 _'God, this is boring…'_ thought Naruto as he heard the other lords speak about some stupid stuff. Most of it, he had no interest in. Though, his gaze would soon fall onto Hinata, how was it that she could look so calm and well, not bored? It was something that had surprised him, Hinata had her whole attention on the meeting, and it was something that he couldn't do even if he wanted too. He just, well, didn't have the patients for it. It was rather amazing that he hadn't screamed yet.

"Lord Hiashi, if I may ask, why is your daughter and that boy joining us in this meeting?" asked one of the lords.

"My daughter is to take my place one day. This is to help further her training, as for the boy, he is Hinata's personal guard. He may be young, but he is powerful for his age and can hold his own during training." Said Lord Hiashi with a calm expression.

"But has he tasted real battle?" asked one of the lords.

"No, he has just been placed on guard today. He will learn over time." Calmly said Hiashi.

"I see." Calmly said one of the lords before shaking his head and sneering at Naruto. Did he know that lord at all? As far as he knows, he doesn't. Either that, or he hated the idea of Naruto being in the room. Oh well, he would have to just deal with it. "Anyway, I would also like to bring up the constant demon attacks Lord Hiashi." Said the lord with a sigh.

"I know, the attacks are more frequent. It is rather strange that the demons are attacking us so often now. They haven't attacked this much in hundreds of years from what I have been told." Hiashi said with a frown on his face. So, demon attacks haven't been going on like this for years it seems. Yet, he had no idea why that was. There had to be something that was happening, what it was, he had no idea but, maybe there would be some clues that he'd discover while protecting Hinata. There had to be something out there anyway.

"What do you want to be done about it?" asked Hinata with a frown, causing Naruto to turn his gaze back to the blue haired young woman only to stare at the lord.

"We need more men out there to fight them back. Yet, most of the men do not wish to risk their lives for so little. We need to increase the tax from the villagers to help increase the army's numbers." Said a Lord, causing Naruto to glare for a moment.

"Why though? Obviously we all have more than enough money to fund it ourselves. Why make everyone's lives miserable by taking what little money they make when we can easily use our own. If my father allows it, I'd gladly give a share, and I'd advise you all to do the same and fund money." Hinata said softly, yet sternly. Naruto just stared at Hinata with wide eyes, only to stare at Hiashi who smiled with pride at his daughter for suggesting that. "My father agrees. I shall fund what I can to help, we need to think about the villagers, both in safety and in their funding. What money they do make, should be used on their family and needs."

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride for Hinata. No, not a little, a lot of pride of his princess. How she thought about others, how she cared for people more than she did for herself. How was it that someone whom had never really interacted with other people before him, care so much for people in the first place? Was it part of her personality or, was it taught to her? No, he knew that it was her soul, a soul that was full of light and love. It was something that told Naruto, that Hinata would make a great leader someday, when she was to take over, the lands would be in good hands.

Soon, something felt rather, off. There was something in the air that sent chills down his spine. Frowning a little, the young man was about to speak until a crash had caused him to gasp and look up in shock. It was an Oni Demon!

"Everyone get out!" shouted Naruto as he whipped out his sword, time to get some real life experience in now! Narrowing his eyes, he tried to pump his chakra into his sword, yet the blade didn't seem to react. Damn it all! He saw the Oni Demon thrust its hand out to grab Naruto, causing the teen to jump out of the way before slashing his blade at its wrist. Cutting the hand off from the wrist. The demon howled in rage and swung its other hand at Naruto, causing him to hit the wall with a yelp.

"Naruto!" shouted Hinata.

No, he couldn't give up, he still had to keep her safe! Jumping up onto his feet, Naruto rushed forward, jumping up onto the demon's one arm that still laid near the ground as he ran up the demon's limb. "Okay Demon, I hope you've had some fun, but I'm gonna have to force you to leave!" He hoped that the demon would give up at the least and just take off without hurting anyone.

Jumping into the air, Naruto let out a battle cry before his eyes widened from a sharp burning pain in his side. Slowly, he turned his head to the side and saw that one of the Oni's claws had jammed into his side, just below his rib cage. "Naruto no!" shouted Hinata, who could only watch as the Oni Demon tossed Naruto aside like he was nothing more than a rag doll. Damn it, his first battle and he was losing already?! Damn it all! Laying on the floor of the smashed room, his vision starting to fade in and out and his life's blood spilling out of his side.

"Ah! Naruto help me please!" cried out Hinata in fear. Naruto's eyes looked up and stared at Hinata as the Oni Demon started to lift her up. It tilted its head to the side and sniffed at her… only to lick its lips. Hinata's cries of fear started to reach new heights as she struggled in the demon's grip. Tears started to appear in her eyes as she stared at Naruto, pleading, begging, and praying that he would save her.

At that moment, Naruto felt something bubble below the surface. It was hot, searing every fiber of his entire being. He could feel something, a hidden part of him telling him to get to his damn feet and save Hinata. To do everything within his power to save her. For if he didn't save her that he would have possibly lost everything other than his own blood. Blinking slowly, Naruto wanted to say something, anything but his voice didn't seem to want to work for him.

 _You just going to lay there and let her die? Some friend you are!_

 _'What can I do? I can't move, I want to save her more than anything!'_ thought Naruto, no idea who he was talking too.

 _You are pathetic. You had all that training, and yet you couldn't save your only friend! A friend that you vowed to protect no matter the cost! Not to mention, that friend had also saved your life when you both were children! Are you just going to let her die?!_

 _'No… I… I won't let her die! I won't allow her to die!'_ thought Naruto as he started to push himself up.

 _That's right, feel the rage, the desire to protect! The desire to kill what is attacking something that is ours! Do what is right and take it out!_

Naruto rose to his feet, his sword tightly held in his hand as his head was lowered. His breathing was short yet sharp, his blood pumping in his veins as he felt something surge through him. He wasn't sure what it was, though for now he just assumed that it was his anger, his rage, his hatred toward this demon. **"Get the fuck away from Hinata!"** shouted Naruto as his vision was taken over by a deep crimson.

* * *

Naruto groaned softly as he started to open his eyes. Blinking slowly, he saw that he was in the medical room, what happened? The last thing he remembered was fighting that demon, then nothing. It almost seemed like it was nothing more than a dream, or a nightmare. He didn't know really, maybe that hadn't really happened. Pushing himself to sit up, "Gah!" only to end up gasping out in pain as he held onto his side. The same side that the demon had impaled him on.

"Naruto!" shouted Hinata, causing the blonde to look up at the princess as she rushed into his room. Her hair was down, if he was honest, he liked her hair down more than anything. Preferred it that way more than anything. "You're finally awake! You've been asleep for a few days!" Wait what?!

Groaning, Naruto held onto his side a bit as he asked "What do you mean a few days?! What happened?" He had to know, had to know what he had happened after his sight was drenched with red. That was the last thing he saw, the last thing he remembered. Hm, even that odd voice was gone. That was, rather strange now that he thought about it. Why did he have that voice and why did it sound just like him? Maybe he was delusional from the wound and blood loss.

Hinata frowned a bit before helping Naruto to lay back down and grabbed a seat. "You… I don't know how to explain it Naruto." Hinata began before biting her lip. It seemed that retelling him about what had happened still confused her, or was at least hard for her to say. "You didn't act like yourself. You almost seemed like a completely different person. You fought like some kind of wild animal killing to survive."

Wait, killing? Did he… "Hinata, what happened to the demon?" asked Naruto.

"You sliced him into pieces with your sword. I had never seen you act like that Naruto, it was as if killing the demon gave you some kind of great enjoyment or at least made you feel better knowing that it was dead." Naruto stared in horror, he didn't even remember that! Had his anger taken control over him? Had the blood loss made him lose control or at the very least blacked out where his anger just took hold over him? He had no idea, but he knew that he couldn't allow that to happen again. Narrowing his blue eyes, Naruto calmly said "I won't allow it to happen again. I'll train harder so I will never lose control over myself again!"

"Can you be sure on that?" asked Hinata with a frown.

Naruto quickly sat up, grabbed hold of Hinata's hands between his as he gave her a serious expression. "I vow, I won't ever allow myself to lose control like that ever again. I'll train hard, I'll train day in and out to get better. I won't allow you to fear me Hinata, I don't want that." Giving her a sad frown, he added "You are my best friend, okay my only friend, but you mean so much to me that I don't want you to fear me because of what happened today." Hinata stared at him with wide eyes, tears started to build in her eyes before spilling over. Of course, Naruto panicked. "Ah! Hinata! I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to make you cry!"

"No it isn't that!" Hinata sobbed out. "I… I had thought that I had lost you back there in that fight. I was scared that the you I know, had vanished after you killed that demon. I was, just so scared." Naruto frowned a bit hearing that. Gently, he cupped Hinata's face in his hands, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "N-Naruto?"

"Hinata, you will never lose me. I guess you can say I'm too stupid to stay down and away from you." He gave her a soft smile, which got her to smile in return. "Hinata, I will always come back to you. No matter what, because-" _'Because I think I love you.'_ "You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too Naru-kun." Hinata said with a smile, a smile that was so bright that Naruto's heart started to quicken within his chest once more. God why did she have to have such a lovely smile? Her smile, to him almost matched the pureness of her heart, just like how she was during the meeting. How was it, that he was just noticing this now of all times? Why hadn't he noticed this years ago? Maybe he really was stupid. "Now, you should lay back down and rest Naruto. You won't get better if you don't."

Chuckling a little, the blonde released Hinata's face before laying back down. The pain in his side returning to him much worse. Cursing under his breath, he held onto his side before noticing that Hinata had already left. Well, that left him alone to his thoughts. Looking up at the ceiling, he wondered what that voice was, why did it talk to him like that? Had it taken control over him?

Maybe.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself before placing a hand over his chest. Feeling his heart beating quickly within his chest when he thought about Hinata. She had looked amazing in the kimono, yes but, around then it had been a mere thing. Only his heart skipping a beat and his breath hitching. Seeing her in the meeting, the way she spoke about the people and how she offered to throw in her own wealth to keep her people from giving up theirs for the army. _'Hinata, you are as pure as an angel, I don't deserve you. You're friendship, or your heart.'_ Taking a deep breath, he whispered "I can at least keep you safe, that is more than good enough for me. I-I'm sure of it, that is all I want from this. Nothing more." Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.


	4. Warrior's Heart

Years had passed since then, Naruto never knew that he could have come this far in his training in order to protect Hinata. He had tried all he could to go through any kind of training that he could go through in order to increase his chances of protecting the one he cared for. His body had to go through hell and back just to handle the pain, to go through everything just so he couldn't have the same problem he had all those years ago.

Now, at twenty-five, Naruto was boarder, his body covered in small cuts from his training, having healed and turned into scars over time as it healed. Yet, the only scar that meant anything was the one just under his ribcage. The same one that he got from the first time he ever fought a demon, and ever lost control over his anger. His hate, and his rage over a demon wanting to hurt and kill the one he loved.

He wouldn't allow that to happen again. There was no way that he would ever allow himself to succumb to that terrible anger again. Seeing Hinata's crying face, the way she stared at him like that all those years ago. It still hurt his heart at the image that would appear in his mind again once in a while.

Even now, he still didn't know what had fully caused it. Or what that was, even now the voice hadn't appeared again. Or at the very least, he didn't hear it anymore. The only clue he had to it, was that it had been brought up by Hinata being in danger, and he never dared to try that again. Losing control like that had frightened him, and he never wanted to put Hinata's life at stake just to see if that was the cause.

No, right now he had to focus on the here and now. Now, he was a guard, Hinata's friend, and her confidant when she needed someone to talk too. That was the only thing to her, and that was how it was meant to be. No matter how much it hurt him to call her only his 'friend' when he wanted more, so much more.

Opening his blue eyes, the young man knew that he had to get ready for the day. Hinata would wake up at any time now. She was always early to rise, but he had learned to wake up just a little before her. Pushing himself up from his bed he made his way to the trunk in his room and pulled out his outfit. It had taken Izumi a couple years to find the perfect fabric for it but he liked it. It suited him and it wasn't restrictive in his movements.

Pulling out an orange undershirt, he threw that on after discarding his sleeping attire. The shirt itself didn't cover much, his chest was still revealed from the orange fabric before throwing on his long black pants that tied around his ankles. After that, he threw on his white sash to tie the pants up around his waist. Making sure the knot was on properly, the young man grabbed his long black jacket that had long sleeves that seem to cling to his muscular arms yet without any restriction. The ends of the jacket though were ragged as if it had been through many fights over the years, in a way they have but he never bothered to have it fixed. The jacket though, long as it was as it almost touched the ground, was lined in orange around the ends that opened up around his abdomen as it flared out, and neckline. Finally, the young man grabbed his black fingerless gloves, once more trying to hide his odd birthmark on his hand.

Once more, he couldn't figure out what it meant and he had no idea what it meant. Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto started to walk out as he tied his slightly long hair at the nape of his neck before grabbing his sword and started to make his way out of his room and went to meet Hinata by her room. At least, until he was surprised for as he slid the door open there stood Hinata, her radiant smile was on her face as she looked up at him.

Naruto almost jumped back from the shock, but he was thankful for his training that kept him from jumping easily. Hinata was still just as beautiful as ever. Her long blue hair was pulled back with two locks framing her face. She wore a simple kimono that was a midnight blue that had dark branches on it for the design. Smiling, she said "Morning Naruto! I was wondering if we could go to the village. I have some things to pick up." Her eyes, still a wonderful pale lavender in colour, it made his heart beat quickly in his chest.

Nodding his head, Naruto calmly said "I think that will work for today Princess Hinata." Hinata pouted at him when he called her 'princess' it made him almost want to chuckle at that. Yes, he was her friend, her best friend but while he was within the manor he would always call her by her title.

"Naru-kun, you know I hate it when you call me that." Hinata wanted to whine out but refrained herself from doing so.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a little. Hinata was so cute, it made him happy to have her in his life. Just being around her was enough for him to be happy. Yet, why did it hurt his heart? Shaking his head slowly, Naruto calmly said "Let's get going Princess Hinata, the further away we are from here the more of a chance I stop using your title." Hinata let out a soft sigh before making her way down the hall with Naruto close behind her.

Hinata, over the years he had watched as she trained to take over for her father yet, she still wasn't ready to take over as of yet. He knew that there was still much for her to learn. Though there was a part of him that felt like there was more that she had to do. As for what it is, he had no idea.

Why did all of this have to be so complicated in the first place? Why was it that the only thing that he knew was how to fight? Okay, he knew how to read and write but that was all he knew. He didn't know much else otherwise. Maybe one of these days he'd have to ask Iruka or Jiraiya. There had to be something that he could do. Hm, maybe he could also ask Izumi if she has any idea as to what it was that would ensure her place as Lady of the lands instead of princess.

Closing his eyes, Naruto allowed himself to relax. He knew that if he allowed himself to be tense that he would only cause himself more problems. More so in the heat of battle. "Naruto?" Lifting his head a little more he stared at Hinata and saw as she stopped and turned to face him. "Promise me that… if you fight again that you won't get hurt again."

Frowning at her, Naruto saw that her eyes were starting to shine a bit, as if she was trying her hardest not to shed any tears. Giving her a soft smile, Naruto walked a few more steps as he stood in front of the young woman that he had long since given his heart too. "Hinata," He began, taking a deep breath as he continued. "No matter what, I will fight to protect you. Pain is something that I don't feel anymore." Seeing her concern, he carefully lifted her hands and held them in his. "Hinata, out of everything that I can't feel, it is only physical pain."

Looking up at Naruto, Hinata's eyes seemed to search his blue orbs as if trying to find any kind of lie in his words. But, no matter what she just couldn't find any kind of lie from him. Giving him a soft smile, she whispered "Okay. I believe you Naruto." He smirked at her before letting go of her hands. "Let's go Naruto, we need to get those robes."

"Why get them now though? The event isn't for a while yet." Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"True, but it wouldn't hurt to get fitted for it again."

Okay, she did have a point there. Nodding his head to her about that Naruto calmly said "Alright, gives me a chance to do a quick scan of the village while you are getting fitted." Hinata just laughed softly, though it wasn't one of mocking. Far from it, her laugh it was so endearing.

* * *

Naruto sat in the front of Izumi's store with a sigh escaping his lips. If there was one thing that he hated, it was waiting for Hinata to hurry up with her fittings. He hated doing nothing, at least when she was around he had someone to talk too. Even Izumi was in the back to double check the work that was being done in the back.

Looking around, he couldn't help but wonder what it was that was happening in the village. On the way here, he hadn't heard of anything going on, only that there seems to be some sightings of demons but nothing serious as of yet. It seemed as if the demon would just come and go but, there was one demon that people have seen around here but, over the years it seems that he or she, only comes around once a year. What was with that?

Shaking his head, Naruto leaned back against the counter as he wondered if Iruka knew what was going on. He knew there was an event going on or, at least it will in a few months. Lord Hiashi had something planned and he wanted to know what it was but at the same time, there was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him that he didn't want to know. That this information would destroy him in the long run.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man turned his head when he heard the sound of curtains moving aside thinking it was Hinata, only to groan when it was only Izumi.

"Oh thanks. I'm not great company for you Naruto?" deadpanned Izumi.

"It isn't that. I just don't like waiting." Naruto said with a pout.

"You wait pretty much all the time at the mansion." Izumi pointed out.

"Yeah but at least I have someone to talk too while keeping a look out for danger." Naruto countered.

"Good point."

Naruto turned away as he wondered what he could do while he waited for Hinata to come out of the change room. Wait, did it count as a change room or a fitting room? He had no idea.

"Have you told her?" Izumi said, snapping the young man out of his thoughts, causing him to turn to stare at the older woman. "Have you?"

"Told her what?" Naruto asked, trying to pretend not to know what Izumi was talking about. There was no way that he wanted to know what it was that she was speaking to him about. Just thinking about it broke his heart more and it caused something deep inside of him to stir for a brief moment before disappearing.

"About your feelings?"

"No."

"Why not? You love her, so why not tell her?" Izumi said with a frown.

Turning away, Naruto knew why that was. Why he couldn't tell the one person that he loved above everything and everyone else. Closing his eyes, he whispered "Because I don't deserve her Izumi. Hinata is a princess, I… I'm nothing." Before Izumi could tell him otherwise, he held up his hand to silence her. "No, I know that better than anyone. All of the lords and lady's that come to the manor, they speak about her needing to marry a prince and take the lead. They are rather surprised that she hadn't married yet but with the war, Hinata is worried about it more than finding her future husband."

Staring at the older woman, he looked like he was about to cry for a moment before shoving the tears back and turned away from her. "I'm no prince Izumi. I have come to accept that long ago. I know, better than anyone that Hinata will never love me, nor will she ever be able to be even _allowed_ to marry me in the first place. I am content enough to have her in my life as a friend."

"Are you sure you can be content with only being her friend Naruto?" asked Izumi, placing a hand on his shoulder, him never knowing that he had been shaking the whole time. Damn it, why was it that when he was with Hinata that he could easily hide his emotions but with Izumi, he couldn't hide them? "Can you live with yourself that you can never be with her or even tell her how you feel?"

"And make it awkward between us forever? No. I can never tell her the truth of my feelings. No matter how much it hurts me to say otherwise, no matter how much emotional pain I go through I can never tell her how I feel. My feelings, aren't important." Naruto whispered softly, not wanting to speak of the matter anymore. All he wanted, was to compose himself before Hinata came out from the back to greet him before they would leave. Damn it, he hated this. Hated having emotions, demons had it easy. They could hide their emotions, but then again they would give into their anger so much easier than any other being on this planet. He, himself knew how that felt first hand. To give into that rage, to give into that hate it scared him more than anything. More so, when Hinata saw it.

"But what if she felt the same about you?" Izumi suddenly asked.

"If she did, there was no way that it could be Izumi. Like I said before, Hinata is a princess, I am her guard. Better yet, I have no status otherwise. I was found on the side of the road remember? No memory of where I came from and the only signs of who I once was are a birthmark that no one had ever seen before and some weird mark on my stomach which they can't tell is another birthmark or something else." Naruto pointed out with a sigh as he leaned back against the counter once more. Why couldn't his life be easy? Why did it have to be so damn complicated in the first place?

"Naruto, just because you have no status, doesn't mean you aren't worthy of her feelings. You never know, she could return your love." Izumi said softly.

"Yeah right. The day she returns my feelings is the day I somehow become a demon." He said with a smirk on his face.

Just as those words escaped his lips, Hinata came out from the back with a smile on her face. "I'm done, thanks again Izumi." Hinata said with a smile on her face. Izumi bowed with a smile on her face. Hinata turned to Naruto as she said "Let's head home. Father wanted to speak to me about a few things about the demon sightings." With that, Hinata started to walk out of the store, Naruto about to follow her until he felt Izumi's hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful Naruto. Remember, you are not nothing. Don't ever think of yourself like that otherwise."

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man nodded his head before he started to make his way out of Izumi's shop and back to the manor with Hinata. What could he do in the first place? Nothing that's what.

* * *

Naruto found himself, and Hinata standing outside of Lord Hiashi's study. It seemed that after he and Hinata returned from Hinata's fitting the Lord wanted them to go and see him. Why that was, he had no idea, though he wondered if it had anything to do with the demon attacks. Naruto knew that something was going to happen about it, the guards themselves hadn't been able to defeat the demon. It seemed that the demon itself had managed to outsmart the men.

Well, from what he had been told anyway.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man opened the door and took once glance in the study as he saw Hiashi sitting at his desk writing on some scrolls. "Naruto, Hinata… please take a seat." Said Hiashi, never once looking up at the two as they entered his study.

Naruto sighed before taking a seat in one seat, as had Hinata. After they had returned, Hinata had changed into a simple kimono dress with side splits that ended at her hips. Under that, she wore a simple pair of pants that clung to her ankles and she wore sandals. Maybe she was prepared for what it was that they were going to do.

"Hinata, Naruto, I want you both to see to the demon attacks that has been going on. Now, normally I wouldn't allow you both to go search for a demon like this but I trust your skills. Especially yours Naruto with everything you had to put yourself through in order to get to where you are today." Hiashi calmly said with a soft sigh. Lifting his gaze for a moment, staring at both a man that he had in a way, raised from childhood, to his daughter whom he seen grow up from an adorable girl to a beautiful young woman. "I want you both to search for this demon, and get rid of it."

"Yes Lord Hiashi." Naruto said with a nod of his head.

"Father," Hinata began, causing her to let out a soft sigh. "What is this demon?" she asked, wanting to know what the demon was though that had also was a good question.

"To be honest Hinata, I'm not sure. The men that did come back couldn't seem to recall. The only thing that they could say was that it was a giant demon, possibly and Oni." Naruto flinched at the word 'Oni' for it still brought bad memories from the time he lost control of himself. He'd have to be careful not to allow himself to lose himself but he also believed in his abilities not to lose himself again.

"I want you both to discover what this demon is, then kill it. It has been kidnapping women lately as well." Hinata flinched. Wait, did that mean Hiashi was hoping to have Hinata lure the demon to them? He'll have to remain on guard if that happened. After all, he couldn't allow Hinata to get hurt, or kidnapped if that demon was also after young women. "Now, go on your mission and come back with the details."

"Yes Lord Hiashi."

"Yes father."

With that, both Naruto and Hinata rose from their seats and made their way out of the study. Hinata turned to look up at Naruto for a brief moment, before she herself had turned away. Naruto could sense that she was nervous, more so about the demons ideal of kidnapping women. Naruto knew that he had to do something, not just for Hinata's sake but for everyone. He knew that if Hinata worried over everyone, it would cause her great deal of stress which is something that she didn't need. "Hinata, just relax. Trust in your training and me and we'll be alright." He chuckled a little, hoping to put a little bit of ease to the young princess.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said with a smile on her face. Her smile, it was enough to make his heart skip a beat. Damn it, if only he could tell her of his feelings but damn it all he couldn't do it. As they walked, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what kind of demon it was that they had to fight, there had to be something that he could recall of about demons from all of his lessons with both Iruka and Jiraiya. But, he just couldn't think of anything. It was puzzling.

Suddenly, Naruto jolted. It felt as if something had snapped within him, causing him to stumble a bit as he walked. "Naruto are you okay?" asked Hinata with concern.

"I'm alright, I don't even know what that was." Naruto answered her honestly. That was rather weird, even though it was only a fleeting moment, it had felt as if something deep within him had… broken? Cracked? He had no idea, but it was a rather odd feeling. Maybe it was nothing, but he knew that he couldn't focus on that right now. He would have to think of something else to keep his mind off of it for now.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves, Naruto straightened himself as he went back to walking. Whatever happened, it had disappeared but he felt something off still. Maybe it was the anticipation of the battle that was coming. That had to be the only thing about him.

As they walked out of the manor, Naruto and Hinata made their way toward the forest. Naruto wondered what it was that they would find. What it was that it would end up being that would attack them. Ugh, so many things yet it felt like it was close to him. Naruto wondered what it was that he was sensing in the first place. Was it the demon?

Tilting his head, the young man closed his eyes, he could faintly hear the sounds of footsteps, and it echoed through the trees. "Hinata, I want you to be careful as we fight okay? It may try to trick us in order to get to you okay?"

"Okay Naruto. I'll be careful." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

Giving her a small smile, Naruto looked on ahead. He felt something and it was coming closer. Had it already smelled Hinata? Maybe, that was the only way for it to already be heading toward them. Taking a deep breath, the young man quickly grabbed his sword, getting ready for the fight that was on hand. Just as he had grabbed the hilt of his sword the trees parted as a giant… monkey appeared? "Damn it's as big as the Oni Demon was." Naruto said, he knew Oni Demons were huge but damn this monkey was just as big as an Oni.

Just seeing something this big, almost made his anger rise. Yet he smashed it down, not wanting to risk it controlling him again. No, Naruto wouldn't allow himself to be controlled by that again. But he knew that he would have to keep Hinata safe at all costs. "Okay Hinata, let's fight this thing!" Naruto declared as they prepared to fight.


	5. Monkey Trouble

Naruto and Hinata walked through the forest, trying to find any kind of clue as to where this Monkey Demon could be. There just had to be some kind of clue, yet the only kind of information that they had was that it would go after young women. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man couldn't help but scratch the back of his head out of frustration.

"Naruto, there is a way to lure it out you know." Hinata suggested.

The young man turned to stare at the princess, not sure what it was that she was even suggesting. Yet, he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it. Most of the ideas that Hinata had, he didn't like because it normally ended with her in danger and there was no way that he would allow it so long as he could help it. "What is it?" He asked, still waiting for the moment she gives her bad idea.

"The demon hunts for young woman right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… what if I lure it out so-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no!" Naruto snapped, glaring at her for a moment before his gaze softening. "No Hinata. I won't allow that. I don't want you to be put in danger just to lure a demon out here." The thought of Hinata going into danger made him get angry, not enough for him to lose himself but enough to make him want to punch a tree just to let out his own frustration.

Soon, he felt Hinata's hand grasping his own, rubbing the back of his hand right where his birthmark is. He wasn't sure why, but he always felt content when she did that. Turning his gaze back to her, seeing her smile deflated any and all anger that he had swirling deep in his heart. "Naruto," Hinata began, making Naruto frown a little. "I do this to keep our people safe."

"Your people." Naruto objected.

 _"Our_ people. Never think that you are not one of us Naruto. Anyway, I do it to keep them all safe, and if the only way to lure it out is to use myself as bait I'll do it. Just hide in the trees, that'll give you a better view of the demon approaching." Hinata said with her smile still in place. Damn it all, why did she have to smile up at him like that? It seemed that he would always give into her requests just with that bright and radiant smile of hers.

Letting out a soft sigh, knowing that he lost this battle. "Alright. But I swear to god Hinata that if that monster gets you that I'll never forgive you."

"Naruto, you and I both know that you'd still forgive me no matter what happens." Hinata said, her smile still in place. Damn it, she was right.

Looking around, Naruto pointed to a clearing as he said "We'll do it there. It'll be open enough for the demon to come out and for me to take it out." Hinata agreed before she started to make her way to the clearing. As for Naruto, he quickly leapt into the trees and jumped from branch to branch until he found a place high enough to give him a good point of view to see the demon.

Keeping a sharp eye, keeping his senses open, he would do all he could to keep Hinata safe. Sure, she knew how to fight and had beaten him a few times during spars but a part of him didn't want to fight her. Sure, he loved her, more than anything but for some reason he felt like there was more to it than that. It felt like there was a part of him that would never allow harm to her, even if it was from himself in training.

Running a hand through his hair, the young man knew that this was just really complicated. Ears perking, he thought that he heard something, like the sound of bushes or branches moving aside. Odd, he didn't sense anything. Looking around, he thought that he saw a flash of silver, or was that gray? He had no idea, but the moment he got a glimpse of it, it was gone. _'Must have been a wolf or something.'_

Turning his gaze back to Hinata, he saw that she was just wandering around, pretending to look lost. Mumbling something to herself that he could just barely make out. Though, maybe it had something to do with her 'being lost' but really she knew where she was.

Honestly, he had no idea what was going on. The demon attacks were getting worse, he knew that much. He didn't know what the cause of it was, but, he knew that it had something to do with the Demon Kingdom just across the border. There was something, something dark there that he knew was the cause of it all. Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves, the young man knew that he had to keep his focus on the task at hand. There was no room for distractions, yet his mind kept wandering to that one question.

What had caused this war between humans and demons?

Closing his eyes, he tried to think on what it could have been. What could have caused this in the first place? There was just so many reasons yet little to no answers that would come to mind. His mind plagued by people screaming, screaming for help, screaming as blood seemed to poor onto the floor. He couldn't make out what it was, everything was dark to him. He couldn't even make out what they were screaming about!

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, his body was shaking as if he was afraid. No wait, he was afraid. What had caused this? Nothing scares him! Shaking his head, the young man placed a trembling hand to his sweaty forehead as he tried to erase the feelings that he had from… whatever the hell that was. What was going on with him?

Taking a deep breath, Naruto thought he felt the ground shaking for a moment. Turning his gaze, he saw it. Some birds were flying around to get away from something, something big was coming and it was heading toward Hinata. "Maybe a fight will clear my head." Smirked Naruto.

The demon started to get closer and closer to Hinata and Naruto knew that he had to make sure that he timed this perfectly, or else there was a chance that Hinata would get harmed. Well, assuming that she didn't jump out of the way in time at the very least.

Growling softly, Naruto knew that he would catch Hinata before that demon even had a chance. Smirking to himself when the demon is confused as to why Hinata would disappear so quickly, it made him want to laugh to himself. Taking a deep breath, the young man soon saw the demon that had been attacking and kidnapping women.

It was huge, almost as tall as the tree line. White fur covered the creature and brown skin. It almost made Naruto think of a baboon or something but he didn't dare make that comment. Wrapped around its waist was some kind of… cloth. Yellow with brown spots, other than that, the demon didn't really wear anything else. _'Thank god he's covered…'_ thought Naruto with a shudder.

"Oh, a beautiful woman." Boomed the demon, causing Naruto to look up in shock. This one could… speak? Odd, all of the other demons that he had dealt with couldn't speak before. Did that mean that demons had thoughts and well… be civil? Shaking his head, the blonde warrior knew that he couldn't allow himself to think that. Even though he still hated to kill demons this made it all the harder than ever before. Letting out another growl, Naruto quickly leapt from the tree and charged toward Hinata just as the demon went to grab for her.

Quicker, he had to be quicker than ever before. There would be no way that he couldn't fail this now! Not that he hadn't had enough of his training with all of those weights, even at rest, he had always been fast. Not really sure why, must have something to do with his past.

 _'Almost there!'_ thought Naruto soon, he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and just seemed to have zipped by. Quickly, running to a tree quiet a distance away, Naruto calmly said "Just stay here, if you go out there it will be too distracted with you and I won't be able to focus with it trying to grab you." Hinata just glared at him for that. "Hinata, please don't fight me on this."

"Naruto, I can still fight." Hinata pointed out.

"I know that," groaned Naruto, really not wanting to deal with this right now. That demon wouldn't be in shock for much longer and he had to hurry up and deal with this thing. "Just wait for the right moment to attack okay?" Seeing her nod, he couldn't help but feel a little grateful at that. Quickly turning around, Naruto saw that the monkey was looking for its intended target, confused as to where she could have disappeared too.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto jumped into the trees and leapt until he was in the demon's line of sight. "Yo, monkey." Naruto called out, his arms crossed and looking board.

The demon looked at Naruto with a frown on his face. "A human male?" It said causing Naruto to roll his eyes. "Where is that woman?" It asked.

"Away from you. I won't allow you to take my princess." Naruto calmly pointed out with a narrow of his eyes. "I am her protector, if you want to get to her you'll have to get through me." Soon, he smirked as he added "And, I've taken down many demons since I've been in her service. Some even the same height as you and even some more powerful. I won't allow you to have your sick ways with my princess."

The demon just yawned into its hand. "Finished?" it asked.

"Uh… yeah?" Naruto said with confusion on his face. Wasn't this demon intimidated by anything?

"Okay." It said before swinging its fist at Naruto, causing the blonde to be knocked out of the tree. He didn't scream, he just sighed thinking that this could have gone easy but no. The demon thinks that just because it was bigger than him that it would easily beat him. Whelp, it would that it can't make a monkey out of Naruto Uzumaki!

Quickly twisting his body around, Naruto landed on his feet and leapt at the demon once more. Sword drawn from its sheath that was at his waist, Naruto swung at the demon. Hoping, and praying that this demon would be quick. Really, he just wanted to go on home and relax a little before Hinata has to do her duties around the manor.

The demon seemed rather surprised with Naruto's speed and tried to swipe at him. Yet, the monkey didn't know if he would be able to get a good hit in at him. It almost seemed impossible at this point. The demon in fact, seemed to be getting angry at the idea of Naruto not being hit. Jumping into the air, the young man wondered what the demon would be doing.

Until.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted before he went to make a run for it, hoping to get out of the way so he wouldn't be squashed. It would seem, that this demon hated not being able to grab at its enemy or its targets. It was more hands on, and for that Naruto was thankful for. Thanks to his speed, there was no way that it would be able to even grab a hold of him.

When the monkey landed on the ground, it shook. Some trees were smashed in the process and some of the ground broke apart. Naruto stumbled on his feet a bit but kept steady. Turning back, he said "I won't allow you to take her."

"Misunderstand." It said before he growled at Naruto before he went to grab at Naruto once more. Jumping out of the way, Naruto slashed at the monkey's arm, hoping to get it to stop trying to grab him. The monkey screamed from the pain, the pain by an infused chakra blade. "You misunderstood human." The demon tried to say again.

"Bull shit!" shouted Naruto as Naruto leapt up into the air and slashed his sword at the demon's face. Wanting to stun him enough so he could get Hinata further away. This demon was getting far too close to Hinata for his own comfort.

The demon growled at Naruto before he went to punch him while the young man was in midair. Lucky for Naruto though, he was able to twist his body around just enough to get out of the range of attack. After placing himself in range of the demon, Naruto swung his sword once more and slashed at the demon's wrist. The same one that he had already wounded before.

Growling, the demon used his other fist and punched Naruto, making contact. Naruto grunted from the force of the hit before hitting the ground. Dusting himself up, the young man saw the look of surprise on the demon's face, causing him to smirk at the way the demon just seemed to be staring at him. "What's wrong? Didn't think a human would be immune to pain?!" He laughed before he quickly picked up his sword and ran toward the demon, slashing at his left leg, and quickly appearing as he slashed at the right.

Oh yeah, there was no way that this battle would be lost to him so easily. Naruto was a powerful warrior that much he knew for a fact. Yet, he knew that he still had a long way to go until he was the best warrior in the land. "Naruto!" shouted Hinata, causing the young man to look at the princess as she rushed out to join him in the battle. Naruto slapped his forehead, hoping that she would have waited a little longer until she decided to join him in the battle at hand.

"There she is!" shouted the demon as he rushed to grab a hold of Hinata.

"No!" shouted Naruto as he rushed toward the princess, hoping to stop the demon. He dropped his sword in the process not thinking about anything other than to protect the woman he loved above all else.

The demon was getting closer, and closer to Hinata. Which was far too close for his own comfort, tightly shutting his eyes, Naruto hoped and prayed that there was something, some kind of god that would give him the power he would need to protect Hinata. "Hinata!" shouted Naruto as he stood in front of the princess and held out his hand, as if he was about to shove the demon's giant hand away. "Stay away from her!" Shouted Naruto as he soon felt the demon's giant palm against Naruto's smaller palms of both hands.

He felt the demon trying to shove him away, trying to get to the princess, but it seemed that no matter how hard the demon tried, it couldn't push Naruto away.

Opening his eyes, Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. HE was holding the demon off with his own two hands. He wasn't using his sword to attack or anything more than that. It almost seemed as if he had some kind of… "Super strength?" Naruto whispered. Shaking his head, the young man pulled one hand back and threw a punch at the demon, sending him back.

"Naruto how did you?" Hinata asked, though Naruto had no real answer. At the moment, he didn't know, nor did he care. If he could use it, use it to protect her than he'd use it to his own personal use of protection. Smirking to himself, Naruto turned to Hinata before telling her that they could win this one. Seeing her nod at him, that was when Naruto and Hinata rushed forward and attacked.

The monkey demon was in shock at Naruto holding him off. It tilted its head as it said "How did you stop me? You are human… are you not?" It seemed rather confused, but Naruto said nothing. Jumping into the air, he punched the demon in the head. Causing it to roar out in pain as it hit the ground. As for Hinata, she sent a kick to its face as well, though it wasn't as powerful as Naruto's punch.

The demon tried to get away, tried to move as fast as he could to block off any and all hits. Yet, Naruto wouldn't allow this demon to get away. Not after what it had done to all those women. For all he knew, it could have killed them, ate them. Or worse… Naruto shuddered at the thought. He knew that he had to stop this before it was too late! Running toward the demon, picking up his sword as he said "I won't allow you to hurt any other woman again!"

"No wait!" shouted the demon, watching as Naruto jumped into the air as he went to deliver the killing blow. "Wasn't trying to-" But the demon never had the chance. Naruto had managed to slice the demon through, imbuing his chakra into the blade as it was now capable to slice through the demon in half.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked at his hand for a moment, the demon's body dissolving into ash, the wind blowing away the remains. What had happened to him? What was going on here? How was he able to do all of that in the first place? It was rather puzzling, but he knew that he would have to do something. What that was, he had no idea.

"Naruto, what was that?" asked Hinata.

"No idea, but… for now we can't tell your father. Let's keep this between us for now. Right now, we need to figure this out but on our own. I don't want your father freaking out about this alright?" asked Naruto, hoping and praying that she would listen to him about this.

"Okay. Well, let's get going. Father will want to know what had happened here with the demon." Hinata said as she started to walk on back to the manor.

Naruto looked at the demon before he started to walk away.

Meanwhile, in the bushes someone had been watching the whole fight. The mystery person couldn't help but frown as he saw what had happened unfold. He hadn't expected this to happen, it shouldn't have happened at all. He had made sure, prepared that all of this would be perfect, it was why he had been doing this all this time!

Then again, there was a chance of this happening, a small one. Looks like he'll have to do something, what that was he wasn't fully sure yet. But he'll have to find a way and fast before it got too far.


	6. Mysterious Crack

Naruto was wondering around in his room, trying to think on what he could do. Ever since the fight yesterday, he found himself feeling rather odd. It seemed rather odd that he could stop the demon's grabby hand from even coming close to Hinata. How did that happen in the first place? It just seemed so out of place. Stopping in place, Naruto frowned as he felt like it shouldn't be natural to have that kind of strength. It didn't, yet at the same time, it felt natural.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He mumbled, letting out a soft sigh as he turned and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't help but frown at his own reflection. The dark circles under his eyes showed that he hadn't slept much that night. How could he? All he would dream about was him stopping the demon with his bare hands, and with some odd new found strength no doubt. Only for those dreams to change to something else.

What they were though? He had no idea. Everything was just blurred to the point that he could only make out the faint outline of people and colours.

Shaking his head, the young man took a deep breath, hoping to relax himself. Getting himself stressed out like this wasn't going to help him in any way. Looking back at his reflection, he couldn't help but frown a little as he stared at himself. Squinting his eyes, he looked closer as he saw the odd crack along the marking on his stomach.

On one of the curled circles just on the outer edge, had what looked like a flesh coloured crack in it. What was that about? Tilting his head to the side, Naruto wanted to know what it was that could have caused that. Wasn't that a birthmark along with the one on the back of his hand? Shaking his head, he didn't have time to think about this right now, looking out the window of his room he saw that the sun was starting to peek into his room. "May as well get dressed. Hinata will be waking up soon."

He was still thankful that Hinata didn't tell her father about what had happened, though at the same time he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had he told Lord Hiashi about his new found strength. "Lock me up and most likely kill me." He grumbled before letting out a sigh.

Throwing on his clothes, Naruto walked out of his room and started to make his way toward Hinata's room. He had left a little earlier than he normally did but at the moment he couldn't sleep. Though his skills may be a little lacking due to lack of sleep, though he was still a powerful warrior to deal with. Regardless how little sleep, he was still a warrior that had fought in much worse situations.

Taking a deep breath, closing his eyes hoping to relax his fried nerves, the young man tried to think of something else. Something that would allow him to calm down fully. Though, what could he do really? _'Hinata's bright and cheerful smile. That always calms me down…'_ thought Naruto with a soft and gentle smile on his face. Chuckling to himself, he started to make his way to her room, a smile on his face and a slight skip in his step. No one was around to see that, and for that he was thankful at the very least. He wouldn't never live that down had anyone seen it.

Making his way to Hinata's room, he gently knocked on the door though, it was a lot louder than he had meant too. Blushing madly, he hoped that she wouldn't think that he was in a rush for her to wake up. Pulling his hand back, he couldn't help but stare at his closed fist, did he still have that strength? Thank god he decided to hold back something or he feared he would have just broken a hole in her door. Shaking his head, the young man tried to calm himself, what the hell was happening to him?!

"I'm coming." Came Hinata's voice, making him panic a little more. Damn it, if he did still have this strength, what was he to do? What if he hurt her by mistake? Sure he was still stronger than the average human man, but now? He had monstrous strength and it frightened him. Gulping a bit, he closed his eyes and visualised Hinata's smile once more and that seemed to calm him down a little bit. Though not enough for his breathing to even out.

"Take your time Hinata. I'm not in a huge rush." Naruto said with a calmness to his voice, when really he was panicking. He hoped that she would take her time just so he could relax his nerves. If he still did, indeed have this strength then there was a chance that he would hurt someone. No matter if it was himself or those around him. He couldn't risk that. He would have to find some way to control this before it got too far out of hand.

Soon, the door opened causing Naruto to blink as he stared at the princess as she walked out of the room. Her hair was down, her kimono was just a simple white. Though her pale lavender eyes stared at Naruto in concern, it was as if she knew that he was troubled with something. Or, maybe she just knew that he was troubled because she just… _knew_ him better than anyone else really.

"Naruto, didn't you sleep last night?" asked Hinata, he figured that she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Of all the things that she had to notice, it had to be the dark circles under his eyes.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man said "I had trouble sleeping." He rubbed the back of his neck, not sure why he felt like she was giving him a lecture but, he knew that was what was going to happen.

"Naruto, you need sleep." Hinata said with a frown.

"I need to keep you safe Hinata. That is the only thing that matters to me. Just because I lacked sleep this night doesn't mean that I'll be lacking in anything. Don't forget, I've protected you very well with even less sleep." Naruto calmly pointed out with a small smile on his face.

Hinata frowned a little as she reached up and cupped his cheek against her palm. Honestly, Naruto had to resist the desire to lean against her touch though just stared at her with a calm yet soft gaze. "Hinata, I'm okay. Really, you don't need to worry so much about me. If anything you need to worry about yourself." She just stared at him, as if wanting to fight him more about this but knew that there would be no use in it. Naruto would only counter act it by telling her that it wouldn't matter. He was her protector, her guard and her friend. Nothing else mattered to him other than her safety.

"You still need to see someone about your strength." Hinata suggested.

Okay, she had a point there. Though, who could he trust with something like this? He couldn't go to Hiashi that was obvious. The other guards, there was no way in hell that they could be trusted with something like this. It irritated him that they still thought of him as nothing but a child warrior even though he was still far stronger than them beforehand. Oh wait, he knew one person that could be trusted with this kind of problem. "Think Iruka would be able to help?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"It's possible. He is loyal to father yes, but he is also loyal to me."

Nodding his head, Naruto walked with Hinata toward the dojo that resided near the gardens. Well, maybe he should say Hinata's personal dojo since no one else was allowed to use it other than Naruto himself, or Hinata and Iruka. "Will Iruka even be there though?" asked Naruto with a frown on his face.

"He should be, if not I'll ask a guard to go get him."

"Alright."

* * *

Meanwhile.

In a castle far away a man wandered the halls. He had his hand resting against his chin as he tried to think on what he could do. It just seemed that his plan had failed to make sure that he was safe. Even after all these years, his job was not done, he had promised to keep the boy safe and yet, it was starting to disappear. At some point, everyone will start to sense him, and then he'd be in danger.

"What am I to do though? What _can_ I do for him?" He asked himself, not sure if he would get any kind of answer in the first place. All of this was starting to frustrate him to no end. It took everything he had just to make the trip to check on the kid, and he could only do that once a year if that.

He felt like he was failing his promise to his dear friends. A promise, to protect the one thing that mattered more to them than anything else in the whole world. To them, their lives meant nothing, so long as they could keep their child safe.

Stopping dead in his tracks, arms falling to his sides as he let out a soft sigh. Even now, he can still hear their screams as they fought to their last breath. The only thing he could do, was to listen to them and take their child away and to safety. That was the only thing that he could do, and he had. Yet, now that plan was failing. It was starting to fall apart at the seams, when it shouldn't have in the first place. Yet, because it had been such a rush job to be done, it was bound to fail in time.

"I'm a failure." He whispered to himself before rubbing his forehead. Even after all these years, he felt nothing but guilt over what had happened. Yes, he knew that it wasn't his fault but, damn it. There was that thought in the back of his mind, telling him, yelling at him that he could have done something to save them.

Growling, he slammed his fist against the wall, letting out an angry yell as he tried to wipe the memory from his mind. "Damn it, why can't I escape this? Why can't I escape the memories of my failure?" He tightly shut his eyes, not sure what he could do.

"There you are." Came a voice, causing the man to quickly turn around and stare at the man within the shadows. "I have been wondering where you have taken off too." The man stayed in the shadows, yet his golden eyes was the only thing that the other man could see. The look itself though, was enough to make the once angry man back up a bit, trying to keep his wits about him.

"King Ryuu." Said the man, trying to have his voice sound like he gave a shit about the man. Though really, he didn't. This man, was the reason why everything had gone to shit.

"I've heard that you just returned from your… 'trip'." Ryuu said with a narrow of his eyes.

"I do not know what you are talking about sire. I've just been wandering around the halls." He said, hoping that the King didn't know what it was that he had been doing. Damn it, doing this every year and yet the king had known. Yet, for how long though? He backed up a bit, trying to remain calm.

The king just stared at the other man. His gaze almost seeming bored, though it held within the depths of his calculating on what kind of punishment he would deliver. Though, the king had some kind of twisted smile on his face. It seemed as if he was ready to bring out his punishment but was withholding it until he deemed fit. "Tell me, what did you really do? If I remember, I made sure that you could never leave the palace."

"I didn't leave." He retorted, trying to remain calm.

"How did you leave?" he asked again.

"I didn't leave. I had no way to leave the castle King Ryuu." Damn it, the king wasn't going to let this go. There was no way that the king could have caught on to him already. There was a way out of course, it was how he got the boy out of here all those years ago and only the royal family would have any kind of access to it in the first place. Well, them, and himself as he was the most trusted advisor.

Ryuu just glared at the man before him. It seemed that he wasn't going to let that go any time soon. The man knew that he would have to think of another strategy if he was going to come out of this alive. Taking a deep breath, the man calmly said "I don't know what you want me to say King Ryuu, I can't get out. You made sure of that." He had known that the king had tried to have people spy on him for years now, though he had always made sure to lose them in the process.

Though did he still figure out how he got out? No, he doubted that or he would have stopped the man beforehand. Taking a deep breath, the young man calmly said "You don't have any kind of proof that I had managed to get out somehow."

"That is true, but you have out grown your usefulness." With that, he snapped his fingers and that was when the man knew that he was in trouble. "I won't have one of their followers stay alive anymore. Good bye, I'd say that you were a good warrior but really, you never fought for me." Laughed King Ryuu before he started to walk away.

Clenching his hands into tight fists, he watched as the two men made their way toward him. He couldn't see what they looked like as they wore padded armour along with helmets that hid most of their faces from view. He was a top warrior before being held captive so to speak in this hell hole of a castle, but he knew that he would fight his way out if he had too damn it. There would be no way that he would simply allow himself to die here.

He had a mission to complete and he would do whatever it took to complete it.

Growling, he rushed at the men, pulling out a sword as he swung at them. Thank god that the guards here didn't have steel armour, the king was smart but at the same time was a complete idiot. "You won't get away!" shouted one of the guards, making the man narrow his dark eyes at them as he flipped over them and slashed at them with the sword. There was no way that he could keep fighting, at some point the fight will alert the other guards.

Looking over his shoulder, he knew that this may be his only chance before getting caught up in a worse fight. "See ya later." He said before starting to run off. Though the guards didn't let him get far. One of the guards managed to catch up to him and threw him into the wall. Letting out a choked up gasp of pain, he turned around only to scream more as one of the swords went through his ribs. _'Damn it, I have to get out of this somehow…'_ he thought before letting out a scream of rage…

The only sound that people throughout the castle could hear were the sounds of people screaming. Both of pain and anger.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had made it to the training room. Iruka, a tall man with brown hair pulled back into a pokey ponytail. His tanned skin surrounded dark yet kind eyes as the man stared at his two students. The man had a scar across the bridge of his nose, no one knew how he got it, and no one dared to ask him of the how in fear of their lives.

Iruka is a kind man, no doubt about that. Yet, he was also a powerful warrior, second to Naruto himself. He wore a simple white shirt and black pants and black fabric shoes. He stared at Naruto for a moment with concern on his face. The man could read either of them like an open book. "What's wrong Naruto? Princess Hinata?" Asked Iruka with a frown.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. How was he to explain all of this in the first place? He had no idea, though he knew that he had to do something. "Iruka, can you keep it a secret? Please?" Naruto pleaded, he didn't want anyone to know. Didn't want anyone to know of his new found strength, it scared him to no end. Looking up at Iruka, his eyes showed just how scared of this he was of what was bothering him.

Nodding his head, Iruka calmly said "Alright. I promise that I'll keep this a secret. Now, what's wrong? What has you so bothered?"

"Iruka… while Hinata and I were on that mission I…" Naruto froze for a moment, damn it. Why did this have to be so damn hard in the first place? Shaking his head, the young man calmly said "I seemed to have developed super human strength."

Iruka frowned at that. "But, you've always been strong Naruto." Iruka pointed out.

"That is true but, I wasn't able to stop a giant demon's bare hand with my own!"

"Point taken. Do you know what could have caused this?"

Naruto just shook his head. Honestly, he had no idea what it was that had happened. No idea, what it was that had caused all of this in the first place. It just seemed rather weird to him, the only thing that he can remember was… "Well, I did feel something off about myself before the mission started." Iruka frowned a little more at that. It seemed that even he didn't know what it was that could have caused this to have happened to the blonde. "I don't want Lord Hiashi to know about this. If he knows, he may think I'm some kind of monster or demon or something and… I don't want to be killed because of something I don't know."

"I can understand. He is a rather difficult man. I'm sorry Princess Hinata."

"It's okay Iruka, I know that he is."

Naruto let out a soft sigh as he calmly said "Thank you Iruka, but can you help me though? I need to control this before anyone else finds out." He almost felt like he was closing in on himself, yet trying to sound like it didn't bother him. But really, it terrified him. What the hell was he? Shaking his head, he tried to calm himself as he said "Please Iruka. Please help me?" He almost sounded like a frightened child when he said that, and he wanted to wince at the thought of it.

Iruka crossed his arms as he stared at Naruto. The blonde haired man almost thought that Iruka would slap him or something but instead Iruka's voice caused him to stare in shock. "Naruto I'll help you. You don't need to worry about a thing. I want you both to be here in the morning and we'll practice for a few hours. It could help you curb this new found strength of yours. We can start tomorrow so it gives me time to prepare everything. Until then, just be careful okay?"

Naruto nodded his head. At least he had a plan now, though he couldn't help but frown a little more in deep thought. Turning to Hinata, he asked "Can you wait in the hall for a bit. I want to talk to Iruka about something alone." Hinata looked like she wanted to object but the look on Naruto's face, told her not to argue with him.

"Okay." Hinata said with a soft sigh before walking out of the room and closed the door behind her. Naruto looked over at the door, he couldn't make out any kind of breathing or sudden sounds. There was nothing from the hall and that made him breathe a sigh of relief at that.

Turning to Iruka, Naruto frowned a little as he tried to think of the best way to ask him this. "Iruka, there was one other thing I need to show you. I noticed this when I was changing this morning." That had Iruka interested, what could have changed? "Remember that weird symbol on my stomach? Ya know, the one that everyone was curious about when Hinata had first mentioned it?" At Iruka's nod, Naruto continued. "Well, I did notice a change in it this morning."

"What was it?" asked Iruka with curiosity.

Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto undid the knots that kept the jacket closed before lifting his shirt to show Iruka the symbol on his stomach. And just like when he noticed this morning, there was a flesh coloured crack on one of the markings along the edge of the swirl within the center. "I don't know what could have caused this, only that I noticed it was there this morning."

"Odd, I don't think I've ever seen a mark doing this before. I'll see if I can find anything out about this. If it gets worse let me know okay?" Iruka said, still looking at the seal as he tried to think on what it could be that is causing this. It almost seemed odd that something like this was even on Naruto in the first place. There was no record of this being a birthmark, or that it belonged to another clan. Maybe it was something else, and Iruka knew that he would have to find a way to learn about what this could be.

Putting his shirt back down and tying the knot for his jacket once more, Naruto let out a soft sigh as he asked "Do you have any idea on what it could be though?"

"I have a theory, but I don't want to share it yet until I've been proven it to be correct." Iruka answered with a soft sigh before rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, I think Hinata is tired of waiting for you. Run along, I think Hinata has to go back to the study to look on some things today."

Oh right, Naruto forgot about that. He let out a groan that was the one thing that he hated about his job. Hinata is to study more so she could learn more about the lands and her people. Yet, he knew that he still had to keep her safe no matter what would come his way. It was just the waiting in the silence that he hated. What was she to learn next? How to dance or something? That would be a laugh… _'Unless I could be her dance partner…'_ He thought with a grin before walking out of the room. May as well get the day over with.


	7. Dance Practice

Naruto didn't know what he was to expect from this. All he knew was that Hinata was needed in the study, and for that it had him nervous. What was he to do? He already felt nervous about his new found strength, and for that it had him a little concerned for Hinata's safety. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm himself, knowing that if he got himself worked up then he would certainty hurt her in some way.

Opening his blue orbs, he made his way to the study wondering what it was that Lord Hiashi would need of them there. Tilting his head a little in curiosity, he couldn't help but think of the worst. Had he found out that the young blonde had gained some kind of super strength? Or was it something else? Dear god he hoped that wouldn't be the case.

He almost started to have a bit of a panic attack, though knew that he couldn't allow that to consume him. That was one thing that he had learned over the years. He couldn't allow himself to be consumed by anything other than his own focus. If he did, then he would risk Hinata being hurt or worse.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm himself, he hoped and prayed that he would be able to keep himself from having another attack like that while he was in Hiashi's presents. The risk of him knowing wasn't as bad as it could be since only himself, Hinata and Iruka knew about this. The possibility of Hiashi ever learning was little to nothing at this point, unless Naruto himself slipped up somewhere along the way.

Though, he also hoped that he didn't have anything more to worry about down the road. That he only had to worry about this strength and nothing more. Letting out a soft sigh, he tried to keep himself calm and relaxed.

Soon, the young man found himself in front of Hiashi's study, though it had him rather curious. Reaching up, hoping to hold back his strength this time around, he knocked as gently as he could. Thankfully, it sounded like a real knock instead of him banging on the door like when he woke up Hinata. A calm "Come in" was heard, Naruto opened the door and closed it behind him before he made his way toward the wooden desk that resided near the back of the study.

"Naruto, Hinata, I have called you here because as you know I am arranging a ball for Hinata within a three months' time." Three months? "Because of this, there are a few things I would like to prepare ahead of time. Hinata, I will need you to learn to do some slow dances." Naruto blinked and he turned to Hinata as he saw her sigh softly. There was one thing that he knew, it was that she didn't like to dance because she always stepped on the men's feet when they danced. "As for you Naruto." That caused Naruto to turn back to Hiashi. "As Hinata's guard, you are to attend, but you will need to dress accordingly."

"Sir, I would rather keep dressing up like this. It allows me free movement so I can better protect Hinata better." Naruto pointed out.

"I am not suggesting to change _how_ you dress, just the colour. I would prefer you to match Hinata at the ball when it arrives. That is all." Hiashi calmly pointed back before pushing himself onto his feet. "Now, we are going to the ball room, we will begin your dance lessons, or to at least dance so you do not make a fool of yourself Hinata."

Naruto wanted to growl at that, only to squish that down. How was it that he was feeling the desire to do such a thing in the first place? Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked at the Lord as he asked "Who will be her dance partner Lord Hiashi?"

"Well, since no one wants to dance with Hinata due to her stepping on their toes in the past, I will have to have you dance with her."

As soon as those words left his lips, Naruto felt like his entire life had just shifted on him. Had he just heard him right? He was hearing things wasn't he? Had Hiashi just asked Naruto, him, Hinata's personal guard and best friend, to dance with her?! "Um, sir, did I hear you right?" Naruto asked, he just wanted to know, he had to make sure that he wasn't just hearing his one of many wishes coming true at this moment!

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at the blonde as he said "I did, I said you could be Hinata's dance partner. She does have to learn how to dance properly. Though I will only have soft music playing." Honestly, he felt like he had just died and gone to heaven right now. He was going to dance with Hinata, the one woman that he loved more than life itself! Damn, he knew that good things happen to good people!

Naruto bowed slightly as he said "Yes sir." Honestly, he was trying to keep his excitement out of his voice. If Hiashi knew that Naruto was so very happy about this, he may take it wrong and remove him from his post as Hinata's guard.

With those words, Naruto and Hinata followed Hiashi out of his study and made their way to the ball room. Honestly, he didn't think that this day could get any better, though he just hoped and prayed that he wouldn't regret-no, he would never regret this. This was the one thing that he had always wanted to do. To hold her, to have her close to him and for a moment, no matter how brief it may seem to be, to call her his. It would have been better of course if he could kiss her and confess his feelings for the blue haired princess but… he knew that he couldn't do that.

His love would forever be kept to himself.

Turning to Hinata, the young man couldn't help but tilt his head at her. She seemed rather confused or, concerned. Did she think that he would regret being her partner? Or, was she against it in the first place? That she didn't want to dance with him because she only saw him… no, he knew that she only saw him as a friend. Nothing more, and he had come to accept that.

He wasn't happy about it but had accepted it.

Once they had arrived to the ball room, Naruto couldn't help but gaze at the room in awe. It was truly amazing. He's only been in here a couple times in his life, mostly when he had no choice but to be here because Hinata was here, or because Hinata was too ill to attend the grand balls and because of that, he would attend to her and make sure that she was okay.

Otherwise, no one wanted to dance with the blue haired princess because of her habit of stepping on their feet. Though, Naruto always felt like there was a reason for her doing so. She took the same lessons as him and yet, she never stepped on anyone's feet regardless of what happened. Every dance she's ever done with someone, always ended up with her stepping on their feet, and them of course wanting nothing to do with her in the end.

But why?

Shaking his head, he looked at the room, the floors, like the rest of the manor was wooden, but polished to the point of seeing your reflection. The candles that lined the walls, dimly lit as they may, still brought the right kind of lighting to this place. In a way, Naruto couldn't deny that it had a bit of a romantic setting to it. Wait… why was he thinking of the setting in the first place? Nah, he shouldn't be over thinking this.

"Alright, as you can see in the corner there." Hiashi pointed out, showing Naruto and Hinata the small band that was there. When did they get there? "They will play some music that you both will have to dance too, I hope that for Naruto's sake that you don't step on his feet." God Naruto was fighting the desire to growl at his Lord right now, but knew that he couldn't risk that. Humans didn't growl… right?

"Now, go to the center of the room and wait for the music to begin." Hiashi instructed.

God Naruto was so damn nervous. He's never really danced with anyone before, when he would attend, he wasn't allowed too. He knew that, he knew that he couldn't dance with anyone because of his position. But, he also couldn't allow this one chance in his life to let this pass him by!

Taking a deep breath, he walked with Hinata to the center, turning as he gazed at her. God, the lighting itself made her appear so beautiful. Truly, she had a natural beauty both inside and out and that… that was the one thing that he loved about her. Her heart, kind and gentle to those who deserved it but, even those who he, deemed unfit of her kindness would still receive it. Taking a deep breath, Naruto pulled Hinata close to his chest, having one arm wrapped around her waist, his free hand holding her right hand while her left was placed upon his shoulder.

Swaying to the music that reached his ears. Naruto couldn't help but imagine the lyrics within his mind. The music, soft, lovely really made him almost hope with all of his heart that it would be possible for them to be together. He stared at Hinata, a calmness almost seemed to consume his entire being. He started to spin around as he held her, his hold almost seemed to tighten around her… as if he was afraid of losing her.

Hinata stared up at Naruto as he held onto her. She couldn't help but see a flash of fear within his blue orbs. What reason would he be scared? Did he really think that she would step on his toes? Of course she wouldn't do that to him. The only reason why she ever did to the others was… because of what they would say to her. Hinata felt Naruto's hold on her tighten a little more, causing her to look up at him in concern.

Why was she staring at her like that? Was he hurting her? Frowning a little, he looked down briefly at his arm that was circled around her waist. He didn't feel that much pressure but maybe that was due to his new strength. Loosening his grip a bit, Naruto gave her a soft smile before he just let go of her waist and twirled her a moment, only to pull her back to him, her back now pressing against his chest. Honestly, Naruto felt like his heart would beat out of his chest right now, he's never had her this close to him before.

Hinata felt her face heat up a bit as she found her back now pressing against Naruto's chest. His arms circled around her waist as they just seemed to sway with the music. His heart, it was beating so quickly that she felt like even her soul itself could feel it. Why did she have to feel like this for her best friend? She always felt like this with him around yet, tried to hide it from him. Turning her head to gaze up at him, Hinata felt herself wanting to reach out to her friend, to just touch his face with her fingers for a brief moment. His smile, his eyes showed a kindness that he has only ever shown to her. How could anyone look at her like this before in her entire life and yet, she just doesn't know the reason behind it?

Naruto spun Hinata back and dipped her with only his one arm holding onto her. Wrapping it around her shoulders as he just gazed upon her. Her eyes, they almost seemed to sparkle like pearls to him at this moment. It surprised him that she would gaze upon him with such beautiful eyes. Yet, he knew that someday, her stare, her eyes would look upon another. A flash of pain reached his eyes and his expression. Causing him to let out a soft pain filled gasp.

Hinata stared at him, her expression was confused. Had she hurt him in some way? Feeling Naruto pull her back up, she couldn't help but gaze at his face. He looked so lost, as if he was lost in his own memories. Memories, that he only had from the moment that she had found him as a child. What had happened to him to have lost all of his memories in the first place? Tilting her head to the side, Hinata went to reach out to Naruto, wanting to cup his face against her palm in the hopes of getting some kind of reaction out of him.

Naruto looked down at Hinata, coming out of his memories as he felt her skin upon his cheek. Gazing down at her, he couldn't help but close his eyes as he leaned into her touch. A part of him wanted to bask in this moment. Wanted to remember the feel of her palm against his cheek for the rest of his life. Knowing that she would truly be, the only woman he would ever love in his entire life. Letting out a soft content sigh, he was about to open his lips until someone had spoken.

"That is enough for today!" shouted Hiashi, causing Naruto to back up, a deep scarlet blush on his face before he released Hinata from his hold. "You did good Hinata, though I think you may have stepped on Naruto's foot." It seemed he was gesturing to the pained gasp he had let out earlier. Naruto wanted to speak, wanted to say that she hadn't done such a thing but, before he could say anything Hinata spoke for him.

"I am sorry father. I thought I would have gotten it right this time." Hinata said calmly, a small smile on her face. Turning to stare at her in shock, Naruto couldn't believe that she would have her father believe such a lie. HE wanted to say something, but Hinata calmly said "I think I'll go to my room to rest, Naruto you can do the same. You seemed rather red…"

Naruto reached up and touched his face. How he wanted to say something but again, he never had the chance to do so. Hinata had already walked out of the room with a bit of a stumble though when he went out to reach her, Hiashi held him back. "Let her rest Naruto. You may as well, I'll have someone else take over for you for a bit." Naruto couldn't help but lower his hand as he gazed at where Hinata once stood with sadness within his gaze. Did he do something wrong or… was it something else?

* * *

Hinata didn't know what was coming over her. Honestly, she knew about her feelings for Naruto long ago. Maybe when she turned seventeen. She didn't know, but knew that she couldn't be with him. Her people expected her to be a real princess and she had to marry a prince. Whom would become the next Lord of the land. Hinata knew, that she couldn't be with Naruto because of his own status.

Rubbing her face, the young woman didn't know what she could do. She didn't know who she could turn too, but knew that she had to do something.

If she did have to marry someone, she would want to marry them out of love but, how could she even do that when the man she loved was so far out of her reach? Not to mention, he may not even feel the same. Despite… what she thought she felt from him while they danced.

She felt something from him that she couldn't really explain to herself. It felt like… he felt something for her but, was that just wishful thinking on her part.

Hinata sat down upon her head, her hand over her beating heart as she remembered how quickly she had felt Naruto's. It was beating so quickly, and roughly in his chest that she could feel it through her back. Closing her eyes, she remembered how Naruto was when they were younger. He had been so full of life and joy, yet as he got older… the smiles. All of his smiles, no matter if they were directed at her or not they almost seemed, rather forced. Sometimes, she could see the trace of a true smile on his face but mostly, she couldn't.

She knew that he cared about her, that he would do anything in his power to keep her safe but, at the same time she knew that it wouldn't be possible. There was no way for her to know what she could do to help bring out the old Naruto. The Naruto that she did, and still loved dearly.

Of course the new Naruto still made her laugh and brought joy to her life but at the sake of his own. She knew that he didn't want to kill demons unless he had too. A part of him, still held some kind of compassion for demons, that much she knew but what more was there to it than that? Was it involved with his past memories that they didn't know about? Had a demon been kind to him in the past so he could live?

"Naruto, what am I to do?" Asked Hinata, not really expecting any kind of answer from anyone. All of his smiles, still fresh in her mind, she couldn't help but think back to it. To the days when she would laugh with her about the silliest of things. Yet, the older Naruto became, the less it happened… at least, a true laugh, much like his smile was forced. What had happened to Naruto to have made him change so much? Was it because of all of his training to be her guard? Had they told him not to show any kind of emotion around while he was around her? No, she would have to put an end to that. Naruto would have to know by now that he didn't have to hide what he felt around her. Right?

Unless, he wouldn't even listen to her and just do as he was instructed, how it was pretty much forced into his mind around his training.

Iruka though, she knew that it hadn't been him to have installed that thought into his head. After all, Hinata had the same training as Naruto growing up and knew that Naruto hadn't been told to have his emotions hidden from her. It had to have been some of the other guards that had told him that. "But they won't tell me that even if I am the princess." She mumbled to herself before curling up in a ball on her bed.

Tears started to build up in her eyes. She had nothing against the new Naruto, he was still himself in a way just under the surface. But, she still felt like no matter what she did, no matter if this Naruto would return to normal or not, they still wouldn't be able to be together. Burying her face in her knees, Hinata sobbed, she couldn't help but allow all of her pent up feelings to flow forth from her. Why did she have to be a princess?

Why did Naruto have to be her guard?

If only he was of royal blood, than they could have been together.

But she knew, that no matter what she did or said that they wouldn't be together. They couldn't be together because of how the people would view it as. "Oh Naruto, what can I do?" Sobbed Hinata, pulling herself away from her knees as she started to wipe at her eyes. Honestly, she knew that there would be nothing happening.

Suddenly, she heard a commotion, causing Hinata to shoot out from her bed. Making sure that she had cleaned up her face before leaving her room. She saw people running to the front gate, near the gardens that would lead to the forest. Hinata rushed, following them as she wondered what it was that could have happened. Grabbing a hold of someone, she asked "What has happened?" asked Hinata with a frown on her face.

"A man was found by the gardens, he looked like he had been through an ordeal. We're trying to get to him to the healer but, it seems that he won't let us help him."

Hinata frowned a little at that. He wouldn't let them help? Hm… "Take me to him, maybe I could try." Hinata suggested, the man seemed nervous but knew that there was no denying the princess if she wanted to help someone. He couldn't help but nod his head before leading the way.

It wasn't much of a run though, at least from her room. Yet, it still had the young woman's heart pounding within her chest. Who was it, who could this mystery man be? In a way, it made her think back to when she found Naruto. Only difference, she wasn't a little girl nor was she in a carriage this time around.

Soon, the young woman found herself at the gate and couldn't help but stare in shock. It was a man, at least from what she could gather. He was awake as well, telling everyone to leave him be! Hinata, careful made her way over to him in slow, careful steps. "Let me through." Hinata ordered calmly, everyone backed up and when they did, she got a better view of the man.

Sitting on the ground, was a man in a white torn up shirt and torn black trousers. His hair was sticking up, defying gravity, it was a silvery grey in colour. His eyes, well… eye, was dark in colour. It almost made her think of the darkest of nights. The other, was covered by a cloth. His skin was a bit pale, though she wasn't sure if it was due to the blood loss, from all of the wounds that she could make out, and that had stained all of his clothes… Or, if his skin was naturally pale in the first place.

"Let me help you. I'm the princess of this manor." Hinata said calmly as she made her way to him. The man glared at her and tried to back away. He refused to speak though she just frowned at him. "Please, let us help you. You are badly wounded."

"Hinata!" Shouted Naruto's voice, causing her to turn around and saw her friend rushing to her. "Stay away from him, he may attack you!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto, it's fine he's hurt." Hinata calmly said.

"Naruto?" said the man, causing Hinata to turn and stare at the man with a frown. His eye was wide for a moment, as if he knew Naruto from somewhere. Was that possible? No, Naruto had no family, no one who could look out for him after she and her father found him. What was going on here? Yet, before she could ask more, the man passed out. Naruto, running all the more she couldn't help but wonder if this man, could have possibly known Naruto before he lost his memories. Could there be more to this man's appearance at her home meaning something or was there something more to this that she wouldn't be aware of? Though, first thing was first. This man needed help and fast!

"Quick! Get the healer!"

* * *

 **had this finished yesterday but wanted a friend's input, I hope you like it and if you want the song I used for this chapter, I used A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Later**


	8. Turmoil

Naruto just stared at the mystery man as he laid on the bed. He had been asleep ever since he had been brought to the healer. The moment that Naruto had seen him, he felt like he knew him from somewhere. As if there was a part of his memory that he couldn't drag out, but knew that he couldn't do that. This man, he also seemed to have known who he was and where he came from.

Yet, the man had yet to wake up. He had been asleep for a few days now. They had managed to remove the mask and eye patch that he wore. From what the healer had said, the man had an old scar that was over his left eye. It almost seemed to have caused some kind of damage that prevented him from sight out of that eye. As for the other scars, there were some that were old, and some that were new. Though the old scars… it gave Naruto chills.

Rubbing his arms a little, the young man didn't know why it was bothering him so much. Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves, Naruto knew that he had to get back to Hinata to protect her. Though, before he could even turn around to leave he saw her, and Iruka in the room. "Hinata, Iruka. What brings you by?" asked Naruto with a frown on his face.

"I wanted to see how he was doing." Hinata answered with a soft smile on her face.

"I saw her walking and decided to walk with her to make sure that she was okay." Iruka said with a smile on his face.

Naruto sighed softly. This was distracting him, he knew that he shouldn't let this happen. Yes, he knew that he had to keep her safe at all times but now that this happens? A chance to learn more about his past as it just seems to present itself and now what was he to do? Would this man even still know anything once he woke up or would it be some form of cruel fate twisting its knife in his side until he couldn't stand it anymore?

Fate, life and love, all of it was unfair to him.

Closing his eyes for a moment, the young man closed his eyes as he turned to the man only to sigh once again. Damn it, a key to his past and yet he still couldn't learn anything as of yet. At least, not until the man had woken up. Turning to Hinata, he saw her concerned look on her face. Was she thinking of the same thing that he was? That he finally had some way of knowing who he had been as a young child only for the possibility of it being torn away from him in some shape or form?

Maybe. It wouldn't surprise him if that was the case. After all, she had a pure and gentle heart. Taking a deep breath, Naruto whispered "I want to know the moment when he wakes up. Hinata, didn't you want to go to the village today?" Honestly, he'd rather stay here, but knew that if he did it would only get him more worked up and thus unable to do his job properly.

Hinata just stared at him, as if she wanted to say something otherwise. Yet, it seemed that she saw the look in his blue eyes. She knew, knew that he had to get away from the manor right now. It was the only way for him to relax and to, relatively return to his normal self. Giving him a soft smile, the young woman calmly said "Yeah, I want to order your outfit. Since you aren't having much of a difference in it other than colour you better hope they have the colour there."

Naruto chuckled lightly at Hinata before he started to walk away. Only to stop as he turned to stare at Iruka. "Can you tell me-I mean us, when he wakes up Iruka?"

Iruka smiled brightly as he nodded. "Of course Naruto. Now, go. You know how Hinata is about keeping people waiting." Oh wasn't that the truth. That was one thing that Hinata hated was to keep people waiting for anything. Even if it was for something as small as this. Though, he couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to talk to Izumi about what had just happened. He had no idea what he should feel anymore at this point in time.

Looking around the manor after he left with Hinata, the young man couldn't help but wonder what was with everyone whispering. He could faintly make out a few things, though it was about the mystery guest that had just up and appeared. They had no idea where he came from, only that he just seemed to have appeared on the manor's lawn and nothing else was with him. At least, only the clothes on his back.

It confused not just Naruto himself, but everyone now that he thought about it. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man turned to Hinata. "What do you think happened to him?" he asked her softly enough where only she would hear him.

"Not sure, he had slashes on him though, I think it's possible he was either attacked by a wild animal, or a demon." Naruto shuddered at the thought. With how demons have been lately, there was no way of telling. But, at the same time, if that was the case then how was he alive? If he was attacked by a demon, he should have been dead unless he was a well-trained warrior in some aspect.

Having a thoughtful frown on his face, his hand resting on his chin as they walked. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that could have attacked him. Most demon's had claws, though these, they almost seemed like they were based off of some kind of animal based demon. Maybe a dog? Cat? There were too many that could have attacked him and damn it all, damn it all he just couldn't think!

Suddenly, Naruto felt like something had cracked through him once again. His eyes widened a little as he leaned against the wall. "Naruto?" Came Hinata's words, though it almost seemed as if he didn't hear her. Sinking down to the floor, Naruto tightly shut his eyes as he felt like he had been assaulted by something. It felt like he had walked into a stone wall, or that one had slammed into him. His senses were screaming at him, screaming at him!

"Make it stop." Naruto groaned as he pressed his hands against his ears and moaned from the pain.

"Make what stop?" asked Hinata.

"The sounds, the burning in my nose, my eyes hurt!" Naruto whined. Sure, it was sad that a top warrior was whining like a child but at the moment he didn't give a shit! Curling up in a ball, Naruto tried to get this all to stop! He tried to make it all stop and it was starting to kill him!

Just as he was about to cry out for it to stop once again, he felt something envelop around him. Surrounding him in a calm, warm, and gentle embrace. Even his nose had stopped burning him, it almost seemed like a new scent had over powered the other, sound was overwhelmed by a new sound, as for his eyes well, they still remained closed which had at least lessened the pain.

Opening his eyes, the young man saw that his head was resting on Hinata's chest, the sound was her heart beating within her chest. His nose, assaulted by the scent of vanilla and lavender. Scents that he always found rather calming and soothing. It was amazing that she would smell like this, or at least that he could notice it a lot more.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Naruto allowed the scent of Hinata, and the sound of her heart to calm down his overwhelmed senses. Though, what confused and bothered him was why they seemed to have grown so much now in the first place. Had that weird mark on his stomach gain a new crack? Or was it something more? He'd have to check when he was given the chance.

* * *

Hinata sighed softly as she walked with Naruto to Izumi's place. It was nice to be able to get out, though it seemed as if he was a little too obsessed with that man. Though, could she really blame him though? A chance to learn who he was? At least, with how the man acted when he saw Naruto and of course when he heard her call Naruto by his name. It confused her, the emotions and feelings that had to be swirling within him.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked up at her friend and saw that he almost seemed to be lost in his own world. There had to be something that he wasn't telling her, though what it was she had no idea, nor did she think that she could fully comprehend.

After all, she had her memories of her family, where she came from and who she was before anything. Yet Naruto, the only thing he could remember was his name. And, assuming that the man was right, that it really was his true name. So, that memory was real, but what more was there to his past that would have him forget in the first place? It almost seemed as if his entire slate was wiped clean.

Turning up to stare at Naruto, she saw that he was staring ahead like he normally did while they were in the village. That would seem normal to anyone who would see him. But her? She saw the troubled thoughts that would swirl within his blue orbs that she had grown to love. _'Naruto, what is going through your mind right now? Does your heart hurt?'_ thought the young princess. Oh how she wished that she could talk to him about it, but the look on his face before they left? His expression had seemed grateful to get away from it but, it seemed that a part of him wanted to stay to talk to the man the moment he woke up.

The haunted look, the way he almost seemed to whine without even vocalising it. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked away as she thought about what had happened in the hall while they were leaving. Naruto just seemed to act rather strange. He looked as if he was in a great deal of pain as he held onto his ears. Eyes tightly shut and his nose had looked a little red, as if it was irritated to no end. What had happened to him in that moment?

Shaking her head, the young woman knew that when she saw Naruto in that state, it broke her heart. It felt as if a part of her had just wanted to take all of his pain away. No, not a part of her, her entire being wanted to take away all of the pain. She saw how he curled up in a ball and had pretty much cried out from all of the pain starting to overwhelm him. It was amazing, she had never seen him in so much pain before in her entire life. At least, not since he had started to take some kind of special training to help him withstand pain.

Recalling how she had just reached out and grabbed a hold of Naruto and just held him close to her chest. Honestly, that was the only thing that she thought would help him, or at least to support him while they waited out the pain that was wrecking through his body to the point of him almost crying from the pain. It had broken her heart seeing him that way, but with the way that he started to recover, it had warmed her heart to the point that she almost thought that it would burst from her chest.

Though if she was honest, she still felt that warmth swirling within her heart. It was enough to bring her some kind of joy just even knowing that she was able to hold onto him without being seen as indecent.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, the young woman looked up at Naruto once again as she said "You going to be okay Naruto?"

Seeing him blink his eyes at her for a moment, Naruto looked down at Hinata only to give her a small smile. "I'm okay. Just lost in thought I guess."

"I'm talking about when… you broke down."

Naruto blushed at that. Did he think that he made a fool of himself over that? He shouldn't, it wasn't like he had planned for that to happen in the first place. Hinata gave him a soft smile before gently grabbing a hold of his hand as she tugged him so they'd stop in their walk for a moment. "Naruto," Hinata began, giving him a soft and gentle smile. "I won't lie, I was worried when you just seemed to have broken down." He turned his gaze away from her at that.

Frowning, Hinata reached up with her free hand and turned his face to stare at her. "Naruto, listen to me." She whispered softly. "As soon as I saw you breaking down like that, I knew that I had to do something to help you. So, I did the only thing that I could think of. The one thing that seemed to call out for me to do and that was to hold you."

A soft blush rose to Naruto's face, well okay, she could feel the heat rising to her face as well. Giving him a soft smile, Hinata just laughed a little as she said "Naruto, just relax okay? I'm not going to judge you just because of what happened." Naruto frowned a little at her, he looked like he was going to just walk on ahead until she just tugged him once more. "Do NOT walk away from this Naruto Uzumaki."

He froze at that and just stared at her in shock. It seemed using his full name had shocked him to his core. "Hina-chan?" He said in a whisper that almost broke her heart. Almost anyway.

She took a deep breath, hoping to think of her words carefully. "Naruto, I don't know what you're going through, but just know that I am here to help you in any way I can. Just don't shut me out okay?"

"Alright Hinata." Naruto said with a small smile. Seeing him smile, she knew that this was one of his rare true smiles, was enough to make her heart beat quicken in her chest. Hinata felt like she could be with him, for just a moment forgetting that she was a princess and that he wasn't her guard but her friend, and so much more. How she wanted to kiss him but in that moment her dream left her, and reality crashed down on her.

"Let's go." She said with a smile before walking with Naruto to Izumi's home. Thank god they weren't far from her home, though she couldn't help but look at the man beside her. It had her curious as to what had happened. She had wanted to kiss Naruto, but failed to go through with it. Her own fear of confessing her feelings stopped her. God, she hated herself for not confessing to Naruto.

Stepping through the door of Izumi's shop, Hinata smiled as she called out for the seamstress. It didn't take long for Izumi to come out from the back and smiled at the couple who entered her shop. "Hello you two! What can I do for you?" Asked the brown haired woman with a big smile on her face.

Hinata smiled as she said "Well, Naruto needs some new clothes for the ball. We're hoping to find some in soft blues or at least some kind of blue that would suit me perfectly since he has to match my outfit." Hinata though, as she had spoken looked between Izumi and Naruto, hoping that the older woman would understand what it was that she also wanted without voicing her need to talk to the seamstress.

Izumi smiled before walking around and grabbed some of the colours that laid around the shop and looked at Naruto. "Okay Naruto, I want you to look at all of these colours. Otherwise, I have some clothes I would like for you to try on in case you like the style for what you're looking for." The confused look showed on Naruto's face, but he let out a sigh and started to make his way to the back room and out of the women's sight.

Izumi turned to Hinata after that as she asked "Okay, what's wrong Hinata? Do you just need to talk about Naruto again?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Hinata let out a soft sigh as she looked at her friend, confidant? No, not even that. More like an older sister-figure. Izumi had been the only one to know about her feelings for Naruto ever since she had learned that she had fallen for the man. It saddened her to great lengths that she wanted to be with him, but knew that she couldn't because of her title.

It also made everything easier, her soul lighter to tell someone about her inner conflict. Even if it wasn't by much.

"Well, father wanted me to try dancing again and you know how everyone doesn't want to 'dance' with me because of you know." Hinata explained, a soft blush on her face as she looked away.

"Ah yes, I remember you telling me about that once before." Izumi said before chuckling and had her elbow resting on the counter and stared at the blue haired princess, her chin resting on her open palm. "You do know that you can't keep stepping on their feet or kicking their shins because they say something bad about Naruto. He's a tough guy, you know that."

"I know but, they also kept threatening to get rid of Naruto if I married them because I am far too close to him." Hinata complained.

"But, you'd also be the Lady of the lands, not the princess." Izumi pointed out.

"That is true, but I wouldn't have any kind of say in the matter still. The Lord, would have all rights, not me. I'd have an opinion to give my husband and it'd be his choice to listen to me or not." Hinata said with a sigh before she looked away. "The thought of losing Naruto in any way, it hurts me."

"Point taken." Izumi said with a soft sigh. Turning to the princess once more, the older woman stared as she saw the turmoil that Hinata was going through. "Is there something more?" asked Izumi.

Hinata blushed a little before turning away. Closing her eyes, the young woman started to explain everything that had happened. From how she felt while she was dancing with Naruto, to how she felt so close to him. How she felt, how lost she felt as she gazed into his eyes and how, she had seen how Naruto had felt. The pain that she had seen in his eyes, how lost even he had within his own eyes.

Then of course, Hinata mentioned how Naruto had acted when the mystery man had arrived to her home. How he almost to stay in the same room as the man throughout the day to see if, and when he would wake up so he could get answers. Answers about his past since the man had seemed to have some kind of knowledge about him.

Her fear though, was what would happen if Naruto learned about his past? What if he was part of some clan that only cared about war and money? Or what if he had seen or caused a village to burn down and that was what had caused him to forget everything about his past? Or, what if he had even killed someone at a young age and that, was what had caused him to in a way, wipe his slate clean?

So many other things would swim through her mind but she just couldn't voice them. It terrified her so much that she just couldn't be sure what it was. Letting out a depressed sigh, Hinata looked up at Izumi as she asked "What am I to do? I can't be with him. I'm a princess, I have to marry a prince!" Hinata sniffled a little before she wiped at her face.

"Hinata." Izumi began before she held Hinata's hand before giving her a soft smile. "You just need to be honest with him. Tell him about how you feel and tell him how much you love him."

Hinata looked up at the older woman. More tears pooled in her eyes before she blinked them away. Izumi wanted her to say something, that much was certain. Yet, it was her answer that made Izumi frown.

"I'm sorry Izumi, but I can't tell him. I can never tell Naruto how I much I love him."

* * *

Naruto sighed softly as he looked over the colours that Izumi asked him to go over. Honestly, a lot of them looked nice though he wasn't sure what would work for him. After all, he wanted to look nice for Hinata, though also not seem like he was something more than he should be. Since he wasn't a prince. Frowning a little, the young man sighed softly as he gazed at all of the colours. There had to be something that he could choose, there had to be something that would just scream at him to pick already!

Tilting his head, he moved over another pile of blue before letting out a grunt of frustration. Damn it all, he just wanted this to be done with and head home. Turning his gaze, he saw another colour of blue that just seemed to call out to him. It wasn't a scream no, it was just a call really.

Frowning a little, Naruto reached over and picked it up and stared at it. "Royal blue?" Naruto frowned more before shaking his head. Right, as if he had a right to even wear such a colour in the first place. Yet, he also couldn't deny that he liked it. He loved the colour, not as much as orange but it was a close second.

Setting that one aside, Naruto looked at some of the clothes at Izumi had picked out. He picked a simple shirt that seemed like it would cling to him but still allow him some kind of movement. The jacket, he didn't mind that. The jacket itself, had tears at the bottom much like what he had now, yet they almost made him think of tails. He was drawn to this jacket for some reason, though he couldn't help but tilt his head. Turning to the pants, they were similar but had more tears but again, allowed him more movement with how loose it was for him.

Though the sleeves for the jacket… there weren't any. He liked the sleeves of his jacket right now but, maybe he could ask Izumi to make him some longer gloves. Hm, gloves that would look like he had claws. That would put the scare into people's hearts! He chuckled at the thought of it. Nah that would be silly, there was no way that they would allow that for his outfit.

"May as well try it on." He mumbled before starting to strip himself down. Though, the young man had removed his shirt and jacket, he couldn't help but notice the symbol on his stomach again. There was another crack in the symbol. What is going on with him? Why was all of this happening to him in the first place? It just seemed like some weird timing but he knew that he had to be careful. Whatever the problem was that was causing this, he knew that he would have to be careful and see if he could stop it.

Narrowing his eyes, the young man threw his clothes aside as he started to put the clothes on. They were nice, no doubt but sadly the clothes weren't the right colour so he'd have to have this freshly made for himself to even wear. Turning his gaze back onto the symbol once more, he saw the crack over one of the little markings on the outside of the swirl that resided on the middle of his stomach. Damn it, it was bothering him more than it should.

"What is happening to me?" He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. It was like ever since it had started to crack or break on him, that he was going through some kind of weird change and it was starting to freak him out. More so when he seemed to have gained better senses and it scared him to no end. Taking a deep breath, the young man tried to calm his nerves. Maybe it had something to do with his past or something?

Was this part of a clan's power that he had or was it something more? Letting out a soft sigh, the blonde haired man sighed softly before throwing on the clothes and got a better look at his reflection. "This does look good on me." He said with a smile on his face. Looking around a little, Naruto saw that no one was around so that had to mean that Izumi was talking to Hinata.

Smirking a little at his reflection, Naruto flexed his muscles a little wanting to make sure that the clothes wouldn't tear the fabric unless he was in the midst of battle. Though, even then his clothes didn't tear or anything when he was battling a demon. Grunting a little, Naruto flexed more, flexing his arms and his pecs through the clothes. "I can definitely like this for sure." He chuckled a little before he started to strip out of the clothes and grinned all the more. Putting his original clothes back on and started to make his way back to the front of the store.

Yet, he wondered what it was that the girls were talking about. Frowning a little, he tilted his head to the side in confusion. What did they ever talk about in the first place? It was rather puzzling though he just shrugged it off before he moved the curtains aside that kept the back hidden from anyone that was in the shop. "So, I picked what I liked out of the outfits." Naruto calmly said before making his way over to Izumi and said "I pick Royal Blue, and the outfit I would love to have made for me I left it on the little bench. The other ones I hadn't unfolded so those I won't use."

"Alright Naruto. Just make sure that you have everything you want sorted out alright?" said Izumi with a smile.

"Well, since the jacket is sleeveless, can you make me some gloves to go with it? I'm hoping for some long ones or something that would work as sleeves." Naruto requested with a smile on his face before turning to Hinata. "Ready to go home?" asked Naruto with a smile still on his face.

"Yeah." Hinata said with a big smile.

With that said, the young pair started to make the long trek home. Though, as they walked Naruto turned to Hinata for a brief moment. Not sure what kind of outfit she'd wear, though he couldn't help but wonder what it was that she'd do while at the ball. Dance, chat among the others? Would he even be able to talk with her? Shaking his head, Naruto knew that he had to think of something else, he wasn't sure if they would be able to be together after that in the first place.

Though, would he even still be her guard after the ball?

 _'Of course I will be. Hinata wouldn't allow someone to get rid of me.'_ thought Naruto with a mental chuckle before he dug his hands into his jacket pockets while in deep thought. The demons seemed rather quiet for a while now, made him wonder what it was that had caused this in the first place. Shaking his head once more, the young man calmly asked "Seems quiet don't you think?"

"It does, though it's nice." Hinata said with a smile.

"Point taken." Naruto agreed.

"Naruto! Hinata!" Shouted one of the many guards that normally stayed around the manor. The pair turned and stared at the other before turning back to the guard. "It's the man! The one that was asleep for a few days, he… he's finally awake!" declared the guard.

* * *

 **long gloves for Naruto or no? also, what do you think will happen with the mystery man? who do you think it is?**


	9. A Partial Truth

Making their way to the manor, Naruto made a way for the medical wing. If that man was indeed awake, then he had to ask him some questions. There was no way that he would let this guy get away without answering any kind of his questions. It had him curious, how did he know him? He had seemed shocked to see him there but at the same time relieved. Though, what also confused him was why did he come out here of all places?

"Naruto wait up please!" Hinata said as she ran to keep up with the speeding man. Naruto sighed softly before stopping and turned to stare at Hinata. "I know you are excited about learning of your past but please… don't get your hopes up Naruto. He was beaten pretty badly, the trauma could have wiped his memories out."

"But he seemed like he knew me." Naruto pointed out.

"True, but they could have been wiped out when he passed out. We don't know what will happen or if he'll remember you." Hinata countered with a frown of concern.

Okay, she had a point in this. Yet, could anyone really blame him? He had gone his whole life not knowing who his family was. Not knowing if Naruto is even his name or if these abilities that he seem to be appearing are part of his clan traits. Not to mention, information about the markings on his hand and stomach. "I just want to know who I am." Naruto whispered softly.

"You're Naruto, my guard and my friend." Hinata said with a small smile on her face as she gently grabbed a hold of his hand.

He couldn't help but stare at her. Honestly, he wanted to be more than that. Though, the young man knew that he could never be more than that. Not with Hinata. Yet, he also couldn't see himself with anyone other than Hinata. She was the only one for him, but she didn't see him that way. That much was clear and for the most part he has come to accept it.

"I am your friend yes, and I do go by Naruto but… who was I before? Who were my parents, my home and what do these marks mean?" Naruto whispered softly before running a hand over his face. Honestly, he just felt exhausted from all of this. It just seemed, no it felt like something would always throw itself in his life. More so when something good was happening but then he'd have to remember his place and try not to slip into that living fantasy he'd be in again. Such as when he was dancing with Hinata.

Hinata sighed softly. He couldn't tell if she was annoyed with him wanting to know about his past or if it was because she was concerned. Either way, he felt like he was going to get an ear full. "Naruto, what will knowing do? It won't change the life you have lived to now. It'll just let you know what it was that bothered you for so long. Knowing your past doesn't change who you are now but, what you do now, is how you shape your life."

"You wouldn't understand Hinata. You have known your entire life. You know where you are from, who your parents are and your home. I don't!" Naruto looked at her for a brief moment before looking away. "I never knew my home, my parents, nor my name! I don't know a thing about my past and I feel like I have a hole in my heart that can never be filled until I know what is missing."

Okay, she wouldn't know what it was that he was going through. But, why did it hurt him so much to know that she wouldn't support him? No, she didn't have to do anything to support him. She was the princess, and a princess shouldn't sully their hands with helping someone like him. _'Who am I kidding, Hinata has a heart too pure to want to stand around and do nothing if someone needed help.'_ thought Naruto with a soft sigh. Turning to her for a moment, he couldn't help but stare deeply into her lavender pools.

Her eyes, windows to her pure white soul made him know that she was the only one for him. Though sadly for him she was so far out of his reach. An eternal love that would never be.

Just like his memories.

"Hinata, I just want to know where I came from. Who my parents were and what happened to them. Are they still alive? Are they looking for me? Did they… did they not want me?" The last one hurt him more than he thought it would in all honesty. If that was the case, why did they not want him anymore in the first place? Was it because he had these abilities that were starting to form? Did they just not love him?

If that was the case, why hadn't they tried to get rid of him while he was still in the womb? So many questions that he felt like they were spinning on him and it bothered him. Tightly shutting his eyes, the young man tried to take a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves before they would consume him from his own darkness of his emotions as they tried to overpower him.

Soon, he felt something grab a hold of his hand, causing the young man to turn and stare at Hinata. Her own eyes filled with worry and concern for him. And… did he see understanding?

"Naruto. I know that this will hurt you without knowing but, I'm also scared that you won't like what you hear. I just want to shield you from anything that would hurt your heart." Hinata whispered before reaching up and carefully wiping away tears that had pooled out of his eyes. "See, even now you're hurting from what the answers could possibly be."

Okay, she had a point but… he will know what his answers and he will find out no matter what!

Looking ahead, he saw that they had arrived to the healing ward. Well, it was now or never! Opening the door, Naruto calmly said "Sir, I would like to have a few answers to… my… questions…?" Naruto had begun strong, only to start to trail off as he saw the scene before him starting to unfold in front of his eyes.

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked Hinata as she walked up to stand next to the blonde. Only for said blonde to reach his hand over and cover her eyes.

The scene in front of them, was indeed the masked man, though it seemed he was holding a certain brown haired, scarred faced man to his chest and kissing him very hotly it seemed.

Iruka pulled back as he looked up at his students, his face a very deep shade of crimson as he looked between the grinning silver haired man and the two shocked adults at the door. "It isn't what it looks like! He woke up and pulled me down and… and…."

"I kissed him, honestly I thought he was a woman with having such beautiful hair." The man said with a chuckle before pulling his mask back up onto his face. Iruka glared before marching out of the room, wanting to get as far as possible. This was… rather an interesting scene but not one that Naruto thought would have been possible. Or at least, something that he never knew could ever truly happen in the first place.

"So, what brings you by?" asked the silver haired man with a big grin still on his face.

Well… this was just odd. Wasn't this man phased at all by what Naruto and Hinata had walked in on? Whatever _that_ was in the first place!

Naruto and Hinata looked at the masked man as he sat before them. Still resting on the bed though, at closer inspection, at least from where he stood he had no injuries on him anymore. Had that all been an illusion or just dirt? The blood though, was that his blood or the blood of whatever attacked him? Shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts as Naruto gazed at the silver haired man. "I have questions for you." Naruto calmly said.

"I see, and what may they be? Are they 'why am I here?' or even 'Am I going to hurt the princess or those on this land?' Because if they are, I've heard them many times before in my life." He calmly pointed out with a sigh.

"No, far from that." Naruto growled out. The man seemed to stare at him, his expression was rather emotionless. He wasn't fazed by the growling that Naruto had just done? Odd. "You seemed to know me. The look on your face when Princess Hinata called out to me said everything. You know me, how is that?"

He just stared at him, a flash of fear seemed to flash through his one lone eye before he looked away. "I know you yes." Naruto felt hope flutter in his heart hearing that. "But I can't tell you much about your past, I'm sorry." His hope crumbled into dust hearing that. "You aren't ready to hear everything about your past, but I can share small things with you for now."

"Is Naruto my real name?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Your mother was craving ramen a lot and had read a book about a noble hero and she decided should you be a boy, you'd be named Naruto." He answered calmly.

Naruto blinked in shock. Honestly, he didn't think that he would be able to get that kind of answer but now he knew that… 'Naruto' really is his name. Not just a name that he had floating around in his head. He wanted to cry, the one thing that he had known his whole life, or at least had thought he knew, was true. "What about my parents? Who are they?"

"You want their names?" asked the man.

"Yes, please!" Naruto pleaded.

"Your father's name was Minato, and your mother was Kushina." He answered.

"Minato… Kushina… What clan were they from? Where are they? Did you get separated from them?" asked Naruto, taking a step with each question he asked, getting closer to the man.

Though, he froze when the man looked away. Why was he looking away? What was wrong with him? Did they get separated or lost? Or even, were they on their way here to see him after all this time? The man sighed softly before he closed his eye before staring at Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't tell you. You aren't emotionally ready to know what happened to them."

Naruto frowned as he lowered his head. His hair covering his eyes in shadow as he tried to calm himself. He wasn't ready to hear this in the first place? Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm his voice as he asked his one last question. His body was trembling, damn it all. When he had pictured this happening he didn't think his body would betray him like this! Biting his lip, the young man took a deep breath as he asked "Did… did they want me?" His voice sounded so broken, hurt and emotional.

The young of feet padding toward him, Naruto didn't bother to lift his eyes to see who it was. The feel of someone's hand on his shoulder had caused him to turn his gaze over to see the hand. It wasn't pale as Hinata's, and not small enough to be hers. Frowning a little, Naruto looked up and saw the serious look on the man's face. "Listen to me Naruto." Naruto could only blink as he stared at him. "Your parents wanted you more than anything in the world. They had tried to have a child years and when they found out that your mother was expecting you, they were thrilled. Over the moon and back really."

Naruto just stared with wide eyes. "They did everything in their power to make sure that you would come into this world happy and safe. Making sure that you would want for nothing, which you'd have everything you could have ever wanted in your entire life." All the blonde could do was stare with wide eyes. "Before you ever became… 'lost' to us, all they could think about was you. To make sure that you were safe and loved no matter where you ended up after you were taken away to safety."

"Taken to safety?" Naruto said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what I meant about that. But just know that you were the only thing that was on their mind. You and your safety. The only thing that they ever wanted from you was to grow up safe, sound and to be a noble person. Which, from what I can see you are. A personal guard for a princess no doubt." He said with a smile under his mask before he let out a chuckle.

"Thank you… um…?" Naruto wanted to curse. He never even bothered to ask the man for his damn name!

"Ah yes, my name is Kakashi Hatake." Answered the man with a chuckle. "Don't worry, I figured you'd ask once you wanted to ask a few of your questions." He chuckled a little more as he asked "Though, I am a little curious as to where I'll be sleeping since I don't think this will be my new room."

"New room?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"Yes, I was in search of you and now that I found you I want to stick around to help you Naruto and maybe, help the lovely Princess as well." Naruto wanted to snarl when Kakashi called Hinata 'lovely'. Okay, that was true, very true but he didn't want anyone else to know that about her. Even though he held back a vicious snarl, only a small growl escaped his lips. Though, it seemed that Kakashi was either unaware, or he didn't hear it.

"Well, I would love to have some help around the manor. Maybe you could learn some fighting moves with Iruka and he will be in charge of you." Hinata said before seeing Naruto's confused look. As well as Kakashi's. "Kakashi, you may have known Naruto before he came into my care but… we can't fully trust you and I'm sorry. Just until we know where your loyalty lies. Once we are positive that you are on our side, then you will be given freedom to do as you please in the manor for the most part."

"Of course Princess Hinata. I understand." Kakashi said with a smile under his mask, yet his smile almost seemed pleased at the same time. Why that was, he had no idea, though Naruto was just happy to have the link to his past in the first place. He'll try to ask more later on. Right now he needed some kind of rest, his mind was in tatters at the moment.

"Alright, I'll arrange for Iruka to come back into the room and you are to obey his orders so long as you remain by his side. You are not to be out of his sight unless you are returning to your room and you will have a guard outside to make sure you don't try anything. Am I understood?" Hinata didn't sound angry per say, but was just trying to be cautious.

"Very." Kakashi said with a grin on his face. It was amazing that he seemed almost giddy to be watched by someone. Why that was, Naruto didn't know but he knew that he had to be careful at the same time. Shaking his head, Naruto turned to Hinata as he was about to speak, until Kakashi beat him to the punch. "Where is he anyway? May I have an escort just so you know I have gone to see him?"

"Yes, just wait here and I'll arrange for someone to take you to him." Hinata said with a smile before walking out of the room. "Naruto, are you coming?" Hinata said sweetly.

"Yes." Naruto bowed to Kakashi before following Hinata out of the room. Though, he couldn't help but wonder what he could or should do at this point. The link to his past was here, but refused to share anything big. There had to be something, anything? Though it didn't seem to be coming true. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man just followed his princess while she did her duties. Though, as he walked he couldn't help but have his hand on his stomach, wondering what was happening with that mark on his flesh as it seemed to have two cracks already but… what more could be done right now? About jack shit at the moment.

* * *

Kakashi knew that he made the right choice coming here. He knew that he would find Naruto here, though he just couldn't be sure if the boy would even believe him. Then again what was he to expect anyway? The boy was just that, a boy when he had left him there all those years ago. But, it was the only way to keep him safe. Kakashi knew that Naruto would be in good hands when he had seen Hinata's carriage coming to return the young princess home.

Sure, Naruto wasn't really that hurt, but he was mostly exhausted from the journey, and had slept for days before being found by Hinata. It was his parents wish for him to grow up, to live… to live a normal life. "Or at least as normal as he can live." Kakashi whispered to himself, low enough that the guards didn't hear him. It seemed that their hearing wasn't as in tuned as they should be, though then again… he was a special case.

"So, what is it like to live here?" asked Kakashi with a smile.

"It's peaceful for the most part. More so since Hinata found Naruto with how well he has trained to protect her. It seems that demons are almost afraid to fight him. At least the ones that know of him." It was almost odd that they would share that much with him, though who was he to judge? It seemed that Naruto was indeed growing up to be an honorable person. That was what they wanted for him, and it made Kakashi smile softly in thought.

"So, you claim to know where Naruto is from…" One of the guards spoke up, causing Kakashi to look over at them. "How can we be sure that is true though?"

"You're right, there is no sure way of knowing if I speak the truth. But, what is also up to the princess to decide on if I do indeed speak the truth of Naruto and his heritage when I deem ready to speak about it to him." Kakashi calmly said with a deep sigh. He knew that this would happen, that they wouldn't trust him right away. Even if he was hurt when he arrived, they wouldn't know where he is from. That much is true but, what more could he do? He was in danger at the time not to mention, so was Naruto.

If Kakashi had stayed where he was, there was no telling what would happen if they had kept his body. The dead keep secrets yes, but given the right methods, those secrets will be revealed. Kakashi shuddered at the thought of what they would do to him.

His mission though, it was still far from being over. Right now, he had to make sure that he did everything within his power to make sure that Naruto stayed alive, away from his birthplace just a little longer. Just… a little while longer and everything should be fine right?

"Here we are, this is the Dojo that Iruka trains everyone at. He should be here." One of the guards said before sliding the door open. "Iruka, your charge is here and he is to start immediately. Princess Hinata's orders."

A soft sigh escaped the brown haired man as he soon came into Kakashi's line of sight. He had to admit, the man was attractive, and he did have some soft features but still keeping the masculinity of a man. The hair though well, Kakashi really did think it was a woman who was helping him since his vision was still blurred at the time. Though, if he was honest with himself he had no idea why he found himself so attracted to him in the first place since he has been with many women in the past, but none of them just felt right to him.

Hm, this was making things rather interesting.

"Wait, Princess Hinata wants me to look after this guy? Even after what he did to me?!"

"Uh, what did he do?" asked one of the guards. Kakashi wanted to smirk at this. Would he confess that he himself, had killed the brown haired man?

"Never mind. Fine, just bring him in then leave. If he tries anything I'll stop him." Iruka grumbled before moving aside as the silver haired man walked in.

Oh, if only he knew that Kakashi's power was far greater than any normal man's much like Naruto's. Though, that was something he couldn't really share. Not yet anyway, it was too risky to really share with anyone. People would want to hunt him down, and of course Naruto since he knew the kid before he lost his memories.

Taking a look around, Kakashi couldn't help but look on rather impressed. It was far from what he had seen back home but, this wasn't bad for a set up here for a kingdom that was meant to be peaceful. This was rather interesting, though he wondered what it was that they teach here. The voices had stopped, telling Kakashi that the guards had left so it was just the two of them most likely.

He couldn't help but shake his head. In a way, he regretted from taking that potion but at the same time he knew that it had to be done. Though, at least it didn't dull anything but merely changed his appearance for the most part.

Lifting his head, Kakashi sensed that something was rushing at him. Acting quickly, he spun around on his heel and grabbed Iruka's wrist, his own eye narrowed into a slit while Iruka stared on in shock. Twisting his wrists around on the confused man's arm, Kakashi threw Iruka over his shoulder and onto the ground. Not enough to seriously hurt him but enough to at the very least stun him.

Placing a hand on the man's shoulder, he just stared down at him with a calm yet cold gaze. The gaze he would always give to those who he had defeated, and was about to kill. Iruka's eyes were wide, partly with fear and panic but, also with shock that he was defeated by a man that had just gotten out of the medical room. "How did… I mean you just…" Kakashi calmed down before removing his foot and helped Iruka up onto his feet. "How were you able to do that after just getting out of the medical room?" asked Iruka with confusion.

"I'm stronger than I look. I've fought my whole life. In order to live, and make sure that others live." That seemed to shock Iruka right down to his core from the expression on his face told him. "Where Naruto and I hail from, if you aren't in a good clan within your kingdom, then you are going to die. I've lived that life as a child until Naruto's parents found me and asked me to join them." Kakashi looked away in sadness. The memory was a happy one yes, but thinking about his parents still hurt him a great deal.

"They're dead aren't they?" Iruka whispered in conclusion.

"Just… don't tell him. I didn't have the heart to tell him." Kakashi whispered softly.

"How did they… when did they?"

"I can't you 'how' they died. I don't want to relive that nightmare. But, they died when he was young. Before the princess found him." Kakashi whispered. Damn it, why was he telling this man anything?! He shouldn't but, a part of him wanted to share his pain with someone, even if it wasn't much. "I left Naruto there, wanting him to have a normal life. A life away from the death and I made sure that his memories were for the most part erased. The only thing I left behind was his name."

Iruka frowned a little at that. It seemed like he could understand the reason why Kakashi did what he did, but felt like there was more to it. Though he wasn't going to push the man, it seemed that he was still hurt by this emotional pain even after all these years having passed. Though… "Did you really kiss me because you thought I was a woman?" Iruka grumbled.

"My vision was blurred and all I could make out was beautiful long hair. I thought you were a woman upon that and when Naruto and the princess came in and well, vision cleared and heard you speak then I knew you were a man. I am sorry for that." Kakashi calmly said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck as he had a bit of a bashful look to him. Looking up, he added "Just know though, I didn't hate that kiss either." He chuckled seeing Iruka's face turn crimson. It was cute, that was for sure.

"Shut up. Anyway, why are you here?" asked Iruka.

"Like what the guard said, you are to keep an eye on me to make sure that I am, indeed trust worthy. I'd rather prove myself." Kakashi said with a smile on his face.

Iruka shook his head, what else could he have meant in the first place? There was no way that he could think of any other reason for him to be there other than what the princess had told the guards to tell Iruka upon his arrival. Kakashi just tilted his head a little at the thought but just blinked in confusion. Though it was a little weird to see him blink since it just looked like he was winking.

"No, I mean the real reason for you to be here after all this time. If you knew that Naruto was here and safe, what reason could you have for being here in the first place and now of all times?" Iruka calmly pointed out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kakashi couldn't help but stare with wide eyes as he heard what it was that Iruka had said. Did he already clue in that there was something wrong with Naruto before he even had a chance to arrive here? Damn it, he hated this. He wanted to arrive a lot sooner but he was badly wounded from when he tried to get away. Spending all that time healing until he could make his stop and then arrive here. The wounds though had slowed down in their healing thanks to that venom that he had been hit with.

Could he tell Iruka this truth?

Would he even believe him?

Damn it, his body was starting to tremble right now and he was scared of what would happen if he even said anything in the first place! Maybe it was because he had so much on his mind… as if the world was placed upon his shoulders that he just couldn't keep it all bottled up anymore. That he had to talk to someone, but why Iruka of all people. Someone he didn't even really know, why did he trust him with all of this in the first place?

Looking at Iruka for a moment, the young man knew that he had to say something but… it was how he could word it that would be the tough part. Looking away, the young man ran a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath, god why did this have to be so damn hard right now? "Well, you see…" Kakashi began, once again trying to think on the right words to speak to Iruka about when it came to Naruto.

"Before I brought Naruto here, I had him taken to someone to place a seal on him. It was to hide away his… abilities that would right away identify him of who is he to the one that killed his parents. But, it was a rush job so to speak and the seal wasn't permanent. I feared for his safety and knew that it would break at some point in time. I saw the battle he was in with the Monkey Demon and knew that I had to come and help him through this ordeal." Kakashi explained as he tried to take a calming breath. "The seal is breaking and I fear for his mentality right now… and for his memories that could destroy him."

Iruka stared with wide eyes, and that was when Iruka saw what was going on. Naruto trusted this man enough to show him what he was talking about. All this time, he wasn't sure if Naruto would have trusted someone with something like this in his entire life.

But, Kakashi was happy to hear see that but he just hoped that this wouldn't bite him in the ass later. "You know don't you? You've noticed the cracks in his seal? The seal on his stomach is what separates him from people and his fellow clan members."

"How long does he have?" asked Iruka.

"That I don't know, but the seal could break fully at any time. There is no fore sure way of knowing when or how it'll happen. But it will and that is why I came all this way. To help him through this…"


	10. A Warrior's Thoughts

Naruto couldn't help but pace back and forth. If he was honest, he was a little disappointed that he couldn't get more information out of Kakashi. It seemed that the guy was so adamant about hiding the past from him. But why? Why would he hide it in the first place? Were his parent's good people or were they rather cruel? Hm, he couldn't be sure. He didn't have any scars on him from before Hinata found him. Not like he even had any scars now, well other than the scar that he had from the first time he fought a demon.

Now that was something that still bothered him but since then he had trained hard so he wouldn't have to deal with that again.

Shaking his head, the young man felt like he was going to go crazy. Hinata wasn't even awake yet, he couldn't bring himself to leave the room or even sleep a little longer. The thoughts of his past swimming around in his head caused him to sigh and of course, not want to sleep. There was just so much going on that he felt like he had to go and talk to someone. But who could he talk too at this time of day? "Oh wait, there is the old pervert." Naruto said with a chuckle. It had been a while since he had spoken to him though he just hoped that he was at the training grounds right now.

Normally he was though he did still travel but came back every few months or so. It was around the time that he would be back so may as well give that a chance.

Turning to the window, he saw that the sun was still far from rising, so that gave him enough time to find him and have a chat before Hinata even knew that he was gone. Walking around in his closet, the young man changed into his usual attire before grabbing his sword and made his way out of his room. Looking around, he saw that there was no one else around. Makes sense, a good deal of people were asleep besides those on guard duty. Rotation should be happening around this point so that should give him enough time to sneak out.

 _'God, I feel like a little kid again. Sneaking out just so I could train to protect her better. Heh, that's a little funny.'_ thought Naruto as he snuck around the walls, gazing around to make sure that no one was coming his way. _'Okay, everything's clear.'_ Naruto thought to himself before running through the halls, making sure not to make a single sound as he did so. There were a few light sleepers around the manor, and he had to make sure that nothing had given him away to them.

It didn't take him long, though Naruto had made his way outside. Smirking, the young man whispered "Still got it." He chuckled a little before making a break for it through the forest.

Making a mad dash through the trees, Naruto saw everything zip by him in blurs of greens, browns and a few other colours that he had assumed to be flowers. Maybe he should grab some for Hinata, the ball was coming up and well, he never did get her something for her birthday as of yet and he had to get her something. Maybe Izumi had something that he could buy for her.

Yeah, that would make things better. Though, what could he get her? What could anyone get for a princess who could easily get anything that she would ever want in her entire life even without asking for it in the first place? Ugh, he was making his head hurt at this rate. Shaking his head, Naruto knew that he had to hurry up and get to his master before the old pervert would take off.

Looking ahead, the young man saw the line of trees coming into his line of sight. It shouldn't take him much longer now to get there.

"You better be there." He grumbled before he managed to break through the tree line and rushed to the training grounds where he was taught how to use a sword. And of course proper sword techniques along with speed and endurance.

Rushing through, pushing more and more of his energy into his legs, Naruto couldn't help but worry and fear that there would be no one there. Though, that was a stupid thought on his part. Sniffing the air, he could mostly just smell the scent of pines, though he could faintly smell something else. He wasn't sure what it was exactly but there was a small lingering scent of booze and sword cleaner.

Once he had arrived, Naruto couldn't help but look around but what he saw? Well, he saw a small shack that hadn't been there before. Though then again he was further in the forest this time around so it was possible that someone had moved here since he was here last. Yet, at the same time who would want to move here in the first place? There was nothing here but the trees and possible stray demons that would feel the desire to attack and, worse came to shove, devour a human.

"What are you doing here brat?" came a voice, causing Naruto to jump out of his skin as he looked over to the side of the little shack and couldn't help but blink his eyes in confusion as he saw the man that he was looking for. How was it that he could bring himself not to be scared of when this man still managed to hide himself from him?

"What's up Pervy Master?" asked Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"You didn't answer me Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I was wondering if I could have some advice. I promise it won't take me long Jiraiya." Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"Alright, follow me. I've got a few chairs out here since I'm working on my place." Jiraiya said as he scratched the back of his head, making his way to behind the shack. So, was Jiraiya building something out here or what? He had no idea but it would make sense if that was the case. He has been out here a long time even with his travels. He did always come back here.

"What brings you out here this early Naruto?" asked Jiraiya as he sat down on one of the few chairs. Well, they sure looked freshly made, the wood had no ware or tear from age or weather so that had to mean that they had just been made not long ago. Taking a seat himself, Naruto sighed softly as he leaned back a bit. Trying to think on how to ask this. There was so much that he wanted to say but wasn't sure if he could.

Looking up at his teacher with a frown, Naruto tried to think his words carefully. "Well, a man came to the manor the other day. Someone from my past I guess." Naruto began, that seemed to make Jiraiya peek a bit in interest. Jiraiya knew that Naruto had no memory of his past, and any kind of link to his past was what seemed to interest Jiraiya the most. "I don't remember him but he seems to know me, and he knew my parents."

"What's his name?" asked Jiraiya.

"Um… Kakashi I believe he said. Yeah it was Kakashi." Naruto answered.

"Interesting." Jiraiya said as he leaned back, a strange look seemed to have crossed his face. His eyes seemed to have a bit of a shine at the thought of learning just a simple name. Yet, there also seemed to be a hint of worry in his gaze. Why that was, he had no idea. "What else?" asked Jiraiya.

"He didn't tell me much. He could only tell me my parents' names. To be honest, he said that he couldn't tell me more than that." Naruto said with a soft sigh as he rubbed his forehead. To be honest, he had hoped that he would be able to learn something about his past, about his parents and what they were like. The only thing he knew was that his parents did indeed love him, and of course how he got his name in the first place.

Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest as he seemed to be in rather deep thought. His eyes focused on Naruto for a moment before closing as he seemed to be trying to process whatever Naruto had just told him. "Tell me Naruto, what does this guy look like?" Okay, that was a rather odd request, even for him.

"Uh… silvery white hair that sticks upward, one eye covered, the other looks almost black. Um… natural coloured skin and he wears a mask that covers the bottom half of his face." Naruto explained with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Interesting." Jiraiya said before opening his eyes once again as he stared at his student. "Naruto, from what you have told me, it seems that he is only hiding information that may be too soon for you to know. To even understand."

"I'm an adult Jiraiya, I'm twenty-five years old, and I can handle this." Naruto said with a grumble.

"That is true, but you also have to remember, you have no memory of your childhood from before Princess Hinata found you. You were alone, scared, and injured. That itself, would have caused you to have some kind of emotional scarring and should you learn the truth at an inappropriate moment then it could shatter you." Naruto frowned a little at that. What could that mean anyway?

Shaking his head, Naruto crossed his arms as he said "Look Jiraiya, I'm a grown ass man, I can handle the truth." Naruto was being defiant, but at the moment he didn't give a damn. He just wanted to learn his truth. Maybe even find them, there had to be a chance that they were out there, looking for both himself and Kakashi if that was the case. If they were seasoned warriors much like himself and Kakashi, then they had to be alive right?! "They are out there." Naruto declared.

"But what if they aren't Naruto? What will you do?" Jiraiya asked with a frown.

"…" He had no answer for that. All he wanted was to at least meet them, know more about them but… What if they were dead? What if they had been killed before coming to see him or Kakashi? Shaking his head, Naruto took a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves as he looked up at his teacher. "I don't really know, but I just want to know who I am."

"Naruto, you may not have had a happy beginning, one that you don't even remember but that doesn't make you who you are." Jiraiya smiled a little as he stared at his student, a calm yet happy expression was on his face as he added "It is the rest of your story that shapes you into the person you are now."

Shaking his head, Naruto looked away. Was that even true? Wouldn't learning about his past be something that he would want to learn about regardless? Of course. He wanted to learn everything about them, or at least as much as he could and yet his teacher was telling him that it was best that he doesn't learn anything about his parents other than what he knows now? Shaking his head, Naruto calmly said "I'm sorry Jiraiya, but I still want to know. Or else it will just eat at me for the rest of my life."

Jiraiya sighed softly before looking up at the sky with a frown on his face. "So, something else is troubling you?" Naruto frowned a little. Okay, there was something else troubling him though how would Jiraiya know about that? "Maybe it has something to do about a certain princess's birthday?"

"How did you-"

"Everyone's been talking about it. The ball is when she'll have her party isn't it?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to get her." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Think about what she'd need, not what she'd want."

Blinking a few times at his teacher, Naruto couldn't help but think about what Jiraiya had said. There was a lot of things that Hinata had, so it was hard to think on what it was that she'd need. What would she need in the first place? She was beautiful, had all the clothes in the world that she would ever want or need. Not to mention she had every kind of hair accessory as well. Not to mention she was a warrior who had been trained similar to him in hand to hand combat and- wait. "Jiraiya, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to gather a few things to make something for Hinata, but it has to have these special abilities."

* * *

Naruto returned to the manor just before the sun started to rise. He knew that he would still have some time before Hinata would wake up though, he wasn't sure what he could do until then. He had so much energy that he didn't think that he would be able to sleep for a little while longer. Running a hand through his bangs, Naruto wasn't sure what more was going on with his life. Staring at his hand, he couldn't help but wonder what he should do about his new found strength among other senses now.

They would still bother him though not as bad as an overload as when they first surfaced. It almost felt like a dam within his body had broken and would start to overflow him with new senses and abilities. Though what that was, he had no idea and it scared him.

What if he hurt Hinata?

Closing his eyes, the young man knew that he had to calm down, had to relax. Though what was he to do though?

"What are you doing out so early?" came a voice, causing Naruto to jump out of his skin and look over at the source of the voice. Only to blink as he saw that it was none other than Kakashi.

"Why are you up?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"Habit. I'm always up at the crack of dawn, mostly due to my training as a child." Kakashi answered, a smile could be seen under his mask as he stared at the blonde before him. "Now, why are you out here?" asked Kakashi, his gaze calm, it made Naruto uneasy.

"I was just out and about." Lied Naruto, not wanting to tell him about his teacher. It was one thing to tell his teacher, a man he's known for a long time to someone who, even claiming to know his past who won't share anything to know about who his teacher was. Looking away, Naruto asked "So, how did my parents meet anyway?"

Kakashi seemed a little surprised about that question. He looked up at the sky, almost seeming like he was in a daze. "I was young when they got together. I can't explain everything because it still ties to where you came from." He began with a small smile on his face. "It was a little after your father found me. Your mother was being attacked by a rouge and she was out matched by him. She had tried to fight him off but could only block."

Sighing softly, the older man ran a hand through his hair was he tried to think of his words carefully. "Your father and I arrived, he fought alongside your mother and they managed to fight off the rouges. I on the other hand was ordered to take the hostages that they had managed to capture before attacking your mother-"

"Why did they try to attack her if they already had hostages?" asked Naruto with a frown.

Kakashi chuckled a little as he answered the blonde's question. "To be honest? They thought that they could make our king surrender if they had hostages and knew your mother would be the best hostage."

"Why?"

"That is something that I cannot answer but what I can say is that your parents had very close ties to the royal family."

Naruto blinked a little at that. Did that mean his parents were guards as well? So, that meant that he had taken on their role without even knowing what they had done in their lives. Amazing, he was the child of amazing warriors that had to be the case! "Kakashi, where are they anyway?" He noticed how the silver haired man stiffened at the question. But why though? Were they on some kind of top secret mission or were they trapped somewhere? Or was it that he had no idea where they were in the first place? This just had him more and more curious.

"Naruto, you'll have to accept that there are some things that I just can't share with you about your past. You just aren't ready to know the full truth. I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you much of anything. What I am telling you is a risk itself." Kakashi said with a sigh before he looked up at the sky as he calmly added "Anyway, your teacher Iruka has told me a few things. It seems that you don't allow Hinata to fight for herself."

"How can I? She's a princess. She shouldn't have to fight in the first place. Not to mention, Hinata hasn't had the intense training that I have." Naruto said with a frown.

"That is true, but she can't get better if you don't allow her to improve. Without improvement, she can't be called a true warrior." Kakashi calmly said before looking back at the manor. "Plus, even a princess, nay, even a future lady can be a warrior." Naruto frowned a little as he thought about what it was that Kakashi was telling him. Sure, he knew that he was supposed to protect Hinata, to keep her from getting hurt in the long run. But, what was he to do? She was trained in self-defence. But otherwise, that was all he knew that she could do. Sighing softly, the young man was about to say something before he saw something being tossed to him.

Quickly, the young man caught it and frowned as he held onto the object in his hand. "An arm band?" Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"Naruto, I have been notified about abilities that you have started to develop. I know what these abilities are but I can't do much to help you with them right now. Though I can help you harness these abilities and over time you'll adjust to them. But first, I'll have to teach you how to slowly adjust to your powers since they are awakening far too quickly for you to learn properly since you have gone without them for so long." Kakashi said with a sigh before crossing his arms in deep thought. "For now, just wear it and we'll start on your training tomorrow, that should give your body time to adjust to the powers being locked away again. After that we'll start on adjusting to them."

Well, he hoped that would be the case. "Otherwise Naruto, think about what I said when it comes to our dear princess. Just because she is royalty, doesn't mean that she can't fight back." After that, Kakashi started to make his way back inside the manor. Leaving a confused blonde warrior in his wake.

Maybe Kakashi had a point, Hinata was a warrior in her own right. And she knew how to fight for the most part. Well, she could at least take care of herself against humans, demon's she still needed help with. Or at the very least a special weapon that could stop them. He has a lot of work to do that was for sure. For now though he'd have to go back inside and wait for Hinata to wake up and they could go to the meeting that they had to get to today.

* * *

Soon, the sun arose having Naruto make his way over to Hinata's room to get her. He knew that this meeting would be rather boring, though he also knew that he had to be there. Should another demon attack then there was a good chance that it would go after her, or Lord Hiashi. That was something that he couldn't afford. Hinata couldn't take over yet anyway, she had to… had to…

Shaking his head, the young man walked with Hinata to the great hall where the meeting would take place. He couldn't help but stare at Hinata from the corner of his eye. What was with the sad look on her face? Was something wrong or was it about the meeting? After the last time, no, more like the first time she's been nervous about going to meetings but this time she had no choice but to go.

As future ruler, she had to go to meetings more often so she could learn how to be a ruler. "Everything will be okay Hinata." Naruto whispered softly, only so that she could hear him.

"I know but, I can't help but worry. I just fear that another demon will come busting through the wall and attack us." Hinata whispered softly.

"What are the odds, that the only time we're back in on meetings after all this time that a demon will attack us?" Naruto said with a soft chuckle. Only to give her a soft and gentle gaze. "No one will ever dare of harming you again so long as I'm with you."

Hinata looked up at the blonde, her cheeks pinking slightly before she looked away from him. "That is true Naruto, but there will be a time where you won't be there for me. One of these days, you'll be off somewhere keeping the manor safe and I'll be left on my own."

He didn't even want to think about that. The very thought of leaving Hinata on her own made him sick to his stomach. Made him want to lash out at just the idea itself, though he knew that he couldn't do that. More so since the idea came from Hinata. There was that tiny part of him that wanted to attack the person who came up with that notion, but that same part knew that he couldn't since it was Hinata that came up with it. Unless, someone fed her that idea itself.

Shaking his head, the young man calmly said "Hinata, you have nothing to worry about. Yes, there may come a time where we are separated but otherwise, there is nothing that we can do about it." He gave her a soft smile before he turned his attention back ahead. To be honest, he feared for that day to happen. Sure, he knew that there would be a day where he wouldn't be around. More so because of his profession. Yes, he was a powerful warrior, a great one at that but even he could be killed in battle one day.

Leaving Hinata in anyway hurt him. But, what more could he do for her? "God, did they have to have these meetings so early in the morning?" grumbled Naruto.

"You're normally up this early anyway." Hinata said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but I still hate those meetings. They're just so boring and they suck the life right out of you." Grumbled Naruto, hating the idea of meetings all the more.

Giggling softly, Hinata looked up at Naruto as she carefully grabbed a hold of his hand. Naruto stiffened a little as he looked down at the shorter woman, then to their hands before looking back up at her. "Naruto," Hinata began as she looked away with a soft look on her face. "I find the meetings more bearable when I think about you. The only person, other than my father that means anything to me." Naruto felt his heart beat quickly in his chest. "So, if that works for me, think about the one thing that means the most to you." Yup, his heart was beating quicker no in his chest, more so than before.

He already knew that answer, the most important thing, or rather person, in his life was Hinata. The only light in his life, the only thing that he would lay his life down for. Taking a deep breath, he calmly said "Alright, though I just hope no one dares to mess with you because you know how I am." Hinata just rolled her eyes at that before letting go of his hand and started to walk away in a huff. "Wait Hinata! I'm sorry!" Naruto shouted as he tried to catch up to her.

If he was honest, well he wasn't expecting her to be mad about it. Okay yes, he tends to go a little overboard when it comes to her safety or, when people talk down to her.

But, that was to be expected from him. That was how he was, not like he even knew what the cause of it was in the first place. Once he managed to catch up with her, he got her to turn to face him, only to see her smiling face. "Naruto, I'm not mad. You should know me better than that." She said with a giggle.

"That wasn't funny Hinata." Naruto grumbled a little, a pout starting to form on his face. Though that only seemed to make Hinata laugh all the more. She had such a cute laugh, and that was more than enough to act like he does when it's just the two of them. Hinata was the only person that would ever see this side of him, and he would make sure that it stayed that way no matter what it costs him.

Though, he also knew that if anyone knew that he had a childish side to him that it would make him look bad in the eyes of the villagers or even the other guards. Something that he didn't want to have right now. Nor, did he need to deal with.


	11. Hinata's Mission

Hinata sat in her father's study, not really sure what was the topic of this meeting. It had been noticed by her lately, that her father was trying to get her more involved with the meetings with other lords. Why that was, she wasn't sure really, though she had a feeling it was to prepare her to take the lead. Though she couldn't be sure when was the last time Naruto himself had joined her in on a meeting. Since the last few times they had other guards that could protect them all and the lords seemed to have a weird feeling from her friend.

Maybe they didn't forget how he had taken down a demon that last time. How strange and different he had seemed to be at that point of time. Even now, she can still remember how he had acted and it had frightened her. Not that she would be scared of Naruto, far from it. More like, she was scared _for_ Naruto more than anything else.

The way his eyes had looked, everyone had been hiding at the time so it made her wonder if she had been the only one to have noticed it back then. Those crimson eyes looking back at her, had it merely been a trick of her eyes? There was no way that Naruto had red eyes, his eyes were blue after all.

Yet, even now that memory wouldn't leave her. The relief that had come to her after seeing Naruto wake up, being _himself_ again. That was more of a fear for her that if he had somehow lost himself again to… whatever that was, that Naruto would slip away from her grasp forever.

"Princess Hinata?" came a voice, causing her to look up with a frown. "If you'd please keep your attention on this meeting, that would be most advised."

"Yes, of course forgive me." Hinata said, though she had noticed the concern looks from both her father and Naruto.

"Good, now as we have been mentioning, there have been neuromas children missing. All of them having either been taken from their homes in the middle of the night, or have been taken while no one was around. Mostly in the forest." Said one of the lords. Hinata couldn't help but frown at that. There have been children going missing? Just how long was this going on for in the first place? "We don't know what the connection is, but we assume that it is a demon that believes in the old tales."

"Old tales?" asked Hinata with a frown.

"Yes, many years ago, long before any of us were born there was a tale of how demon's gain power." Said Hiashi as he leaned against his chair and sighed softly. Everyone stared at Hiashi with curiosity, it seemed that no one knew the old tales but himself. Hinata turned to stare at Naruto and… there was an odd look on his face, almost as if there was a hint of remembrance flashing in his bright blue eyes. Did he know something as well about all of this? "They say, that when a demon devours the livers or eyes of children, infants mostly but young children, among women or even those with sacred abilities, a demon's power would grow in power. It is something that has been feared by most humans for many years until the attacks like this have lowered until it never happens. It had been like that for a very long time but, if it's starting to come back then we may have trouble on our hands."

Hinata couldn't help but stare at her father with wide eyes. Demon's did that? All just to gain power? That was just… just sickening!

"How are you so sure Lord Hiashi?" asked one of the lords.

"It is information that has been passed in my family for many years. The first known lord of my family had made a pact with the King of the Demon King, or at least _a_ Demon King and the pact was that no more demon's would devour a human in such a way just to gain power." Lord Hiashi answered with a tired sigh.

"That didn't seem to last now did it." Snarled one of the many lords. The other's agreeing with him and that just seemed to anger Hinata a little. "Why make a pact if they weren't even going to keep it in the first place."

"I am not sure. The legends that have been passed do not mention who the king was nor how old he was. Even now, that king could be long dead and a descendent could have taken over and removed that law or even just ignores it." Hiashi covered his face as he whispered "The demons have become more active in attacks around twenty years ago."

"Isn't that when your daughter's guard came into the picture?" asked a lord, giving Naruto a sneer.

"That is true, but Naruto was only a boy at the time. I highly doubt a child could do all of this danger. Not to mention, he has done everything he could to protect my daughter." Hiashi defended.

"How are you sure that this isn't a ploy?"

"He had no memory of his past, only a name and an estimate of an age." Hinata said, trying to defend her friend.

"Princess, you must learn that people aren't all what they appear to be." A Lord said with a tired sigh, staring at Hinata as if she was nothing more than a child. "For all you know, he could be plotting against us now. He is in on the meetings and could even be telling the demon's on what to do against us."

Hinata narrowed her eyes as she said "He isn't like that! I've known him almost all my life and Naruto has done nothing but protect me! He's done all he could to help me and I helped him in return!"

"What about that time he took down that Oni? He took it down with a power that no one should be able to possess!"

"That was just something he can do. It could be connected to his lost memories!" Hinata shouted, angry tears building up in her eyes. There was no way that she would allow them to belittle Naruto like this. He couldn't go against a lord, he knew that. Yet even she could tell that he was getting angry just by the energy that was starting to waft into the room. "He is a powerful man, but also a gentle one! If he wanted you all dead he would have by now!"

"He could still try to kill us all in a moment. In fact if you claim that he is from a clan why hasn't anyone come looking for him? What is this powerful clan that he is from? What could they possibly do for him in the first place? Unless they have all been wiped out and he is trying to take it out on a naïve princess who thinks that she can take over a land without a husband. You are only good to stand by your future husband's side and produce his heir. Women are _nothing_ compared to their husbands and that is all you'll ever be good for you stupid-" He never got to finish as the lord soon found himself pinned against the wall by Naruto.

Hinata just stared in shock, how did Naruto move so fast? She couldn't even make out a blur of his form as he rushed to him. Naruto's hand was on the man's neck and held him up off of the ground. "Now, is that anyway to treat the princess?" Naruto whispered, his voice deadly, cold, and empty of the kind man that she had come to love. It made Hinata shiver.

"You dare attack a lord?!"

"Oh? I'm not attacking you sir, no… I'm just keeping you pinned to a wall is all." Naruto said, his voice remaining the same. "Now, if I really had wanted to kill you like you so claim, I could have done it years ago, or even in the night while everyone was asleep but no." Hinata saw Naruto tighten his hold, the lord gagged a little as he tried to free himself. "Now, as to why I'm doing this well, you dare to insult my princess. I won't allow it, she hasn't done anything to you to deserve such words against her honor."

Hinata trembled a little, her hands covering her mouth as tears started to stream down her cheeks. What was going on with Naruto? This was almost starting to turn into what had happened years ago during their first meeting but, what had caused him to change like this? "Hinata is able to rule over these lands, with or without a husband, if you say otherwise again I may have to… ripe your throat out." He whispered the last part with so much hate and rage that Hinata felt like the chill running through her body had grown worse.

Shaking her head, the young woman rushed to her friend and grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm. "Naruto, stop it! Just let him go alright?" Hinata pleaded with her friend, hoping that would have been enough to get him to let go. When Naruto turned his head to her, well the young woman could have sworn that all of the air had left her lungs from shock. It was Naruto staring at her, no doubt but it was his eyes. It seemed that the lord hadn't seen it as he hadn't made a comment about it. But Hinata knew those eyes, it was the eyes that had haunted her nightmares so long ago and had thought that she would never see them again. "Please Naruto, just let him go."

"He insulted you Hinata. Not just you but your honor!" Snarled Naruto, his pupils quivered for a moment before remaining their normal shape. Just what was happening to him? Did this have anything to do with his past?

"He didn't hurt me Naruto. Just please, let him go." He snarled a little, his arm trembling for a brief moment, he even bit his lip as if he was thinking otherwise. That he wanted to hurt the man before him just because he had hurt Hinata verbally. His eyes turning to the man for a brief moment, now that she thinks about it had Naruto's bangs hidden his eyes from the lord in the first place? Was that why he hadn't said anything about his eyes?

The moment his gaze returned to her, he whispered "I won't ever let anyone hurt you. Be it verbally or physically. He soon gave her a look of confusion. Whispering something so low that Hinata almost didn't hear him. "What… am I?" He whispered before letting go of the lord, and just kept his eyes on Hinata. She saw how his eyes slowly bled away and the blue returning to his orbs once again. Before Hinata could ask him what had happened, Naruto's eyes drifted closed and he fell over, Hinata quickly caught him and stared at her friend with wide eyes.

"Someone get Iruka and Kakashi, have them carry Naruto to the medical ward." Hiashi said, hoping that one of the guards that resided just outside of the room would hear him. Hinata couldn't help but stare at Naruto as he just seemed too slept. This is the first time he's really attacked someone. No, attacked was a strong word, more like he's threatened him. It brought those unwanted memories back in full force, but for now she just wanted to forget about them. Right now, Naruto needed her more than anything.

Not a moment later, Iruka and Kakashi appeared in the room with concern on their faces. They just seemed to want to ask questions, that much was obvious to Hinata, but they seemed to know better as they just made their way to Naruto and carried him off. Hinata, of course was in tow or at least she wanted to be. Her father told her that Naruto will be fine, that they still had to finish the meeting about the next course of action about those missing children.

* * *

Hinata wandered down the halls of the manor. It was, odd to say the least to walk by herself. The meeting had gotten back on course and what was said, it made her heart heavy with dread. She couldn't help but stop for a moment as she thought about the poor children that had been taken from their homes. How many of them were even still alive? Where were they even being held? No, there was a good idea of where they were hidden, the only place a demon could hide that many children was in a cave that resided somewhere in the Forest of Death.

No one ever goes in there because of the name. Everyone that goes in has always died but, there had to be a way to go in there without risking their lives.

She couldn't help but want to grit her teeth at that, the very idea that they wouldn't even try to save those children? It sickened her to no end. There had to be something that she could do to help those kids. "Unless…" She whispered softly. It was an idea, though she would have to be careful regardless.

Making her way to the door, Hinata hoped and prayed that Naruto was awake. She took a deep breath to prepare herself for the worst. What could the worst be? That he somehow work up and those crimson eyes were staring at her again? Yeah, but she knew that couldn't be the case since he had reverted back to normal before passing out like he had. So, that had to mean something right?

Opening the door slowly, Hinata walked in and she saw that Iruka, and Kakashi were sitting in chairs, one on the other side of the bed having been talking to Naruto who was, now, wide awake. How long had he even been awake for anyway? All three men looked up at her, Iruka waved, Kakashi saluted her lazily and Naruto just smiled at her. "Hey Hinata." Said Naruto with a small sad smile on his face. "So, how did the meeting go after I… um… blacked out?"

 _"We won't send people into a death trap. We'll have to think of another way to save them but for now we just can't take the chance of us risking out lives."_

"They won't send anyone in to save them. The only cave nearby that would have allowed the demon to grab those kids would be in The Forest of Death and no one is willing to go in there." Hinata said with a sigh. "But, I have an idea on what we can do." Hinata added with a small smile.

Naruto frowned a little at her, not sure what it was that would be going on in her head. Though the look in his eyes almost made her think that he was starting to get an idea on what it was that she wanted to do. "Hinata, what are you trying to say here?" Naruto asked, his frown marring his face as he tried to see through his friend. Hinata knew him well enough to know what it was that he himself, wanted to say against her. Though there was no way that she would stop herself when she had this idea.

"I think we can go and save them. Think about it Naruto, you are a powerful guy and an amazing fighter. I've been trained to fight as well and I think if we both work together that we can easily save the children!" Hinata said with a smile on her face.

Yet the look on Naruto's? Well, he was anything but happy. Hinata saw that the look in his eyes were worry, fear, concern, anything really but happy or joyful at the idea of saving those poor innocent children. He turned away from her, no longer able to look at her as if he was trying to hide away his own feelings about the whole thing. His hands trembled on his lap as if he was trying to stop himself from moving to grab Hinata and most likely, shake some kind of sense into her. "We can't do that Hinata." Naruto whispered softly.

"Why not?" asked the princess.

"Because that would put your life at risk!" Naruto answered.

"Now Naruto, Hinata is a trained warrior much like yourself. I'm sure that she can handle herself in a fight." Iruka said with a frown.

"She shouldn't have to dirty her hands with the blood of demons or anyone for that matter!" Shouted Naruto, when he had turned to stare at the brown haired man, Hinata could have sworn that she saw his eyes flash red for a brief moment only to revert back to a blue.

"That may be true Naruto, but still to let her skills go to waste is a shame." Kakashi pointed out, he was lazily leaning against his chair as he just stared at the blonde haired man in the bed.

"I don't care! I won't let her soil her hands in blood. I don't want Hinata tainting her pure heart and soul with blood, no matter if the demon needs to be destroyed or not!" Naruto snarled, his eyes flashing quickly from red back to blue. It worried Hinata why his eyes was doing this, Naruto was breathing deeply as if he was in a great deal of pain. Some kind of turmoil or something along those lines but she knew that she had to do something. Yet, what could she do for him in this kind of situation?

"Calm down Naruto, getting yourself worked up isn't helping you in your… situation." Kakashi said, though the pause there was what made Hinata frown a little. What kind of situation was he talking about that made Naruto's eyes change colour? Yet, the snarl that Naruto sent to the silvery grey haired man didn't seem to phase Kakashi in the least. "Calm down, or I'll have to restrain you again." Wait he's had to restrain Naruto? What the hell?

"Sorry…" Naruto whispered, taking a deep breath as he looked up at Hinata and gave her a stern look. "Promise me that you won't go and save those kids alone Hinata. We'll think of something that doesn't involve risking your life."

"But…"

"Promise me Hinata!" Shouted Naruto.

"I… I promise." She sighed softly, already not liking this in the least, though she knew that she had to do something. But what could she do? There was no way that she would get to those in need before there would be more lives lost. Who knew how many had already died because no one had gone to get them sooner. It scared her, frightened her that those poor kids were scared for their lives and had no idea on what she should or could do… wait.

"Anyway, Naruto you'll need to rest before you'll be released. I'll look after Hinata for you until have rested." Kakashi said with a sigh. Hinata frowned a little, she had told the man to listen to Iruka until she had given the man her trust. Though, now that she thought about it, she did need a new guard until Naruto had recovered but a new plan was starting to swirl around in her mind.

"Fine, just keep her safe." Naruto whispered with a grumble before laying back down. His arm draped over his eyes as he tried to get himself to relax.

"Yes of course, come along Hinata, Iruka." Kakashi said before pushing himself up from his chair and started to walk out of the room. Hinata and Iruka quickly followed as they closed the door behind them. Yet, Hinata had paused for a moment as she stared at Naruto with a soft frown. She knew that if this plan of hers worked, she would save those kids but at the same time not break her promise to Naruto. He'll be mad at her no doubt but this had to be done.

Once the door was shut, and they had gained some distance Hinata knew that this was her chance. "Kakashi." The man stopped dead in his tracks and turned to stare at the princess. Yet, he said nothing, it was as if he already knew what she was going to say before she even said it. "I want you to come with me so we can save those poor kids."

"But Princess, you promised Naruto that you wouldn't go." Iruka said with a frown.

"I promised I wouldn't go _alone_ but, I am asking Kakashi to come with me." Hinata said with a serious expression. "I can't leave them to die Iruka. If I did, what kind of future ruler would I be? I would be no better than those demons who are just killing those poor kids. I don't know what started this war with demons but I want it to end. I don't want to kill anyone, but if it comes down to it I'll stop it." Hinata said as she covered her face. Everything was just draining and she just wanted it all to stop. Just wanted it all to end so they could live peacefully. Yet, at this rate there was no way of knowing what would happen or how long this war would last.

"Alright, I'll do it." Kakashi said with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Iruka, you keep an eye on Naruto and make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. He should be fine again by tomorrow but just in case, make sure that he doesn't learn of Hinata's whereabouts."

Iruka sighed softly, it was obvious that he wasn't keen on the idea of their princess going out and of course, in a way breaking her promise but really just finding a loop hole in said promise. But, it was what Naruto would do after he got word of Hinata's location. No matter if he found out after she had returned or while she was gone. The very thought of it well, it was something that he wasn't looking forward to in the first place. It still bothered him to keep things like this from Naruto but now? Well, there was no telling what the blonde haired man would do in the long run.

Looking up at the princess and Kakashi, Iruka nodded his head as he said "Alright, I'll try to keep him from learning about what it is that you two are doing. But I can't promise that he won't learn about when or if he finds out about what is really going on alright?"

"That's all I can ask of you Iruka." Hinata said with a soft smile before turning to look up at Kakashi. "So, how much of fighting demons do you know?" asked Hinata.

"A lot honestly." Why did he grimace at that? Interesting, was he hiding something else from her or was it something that he had experienced in the past? This was going to be a rather interesting night, that's for sure though right now Hinata knew that she would have to prepare herself for the battle at hand. First, she'd need a weapon that would better handle a demon though so far the only person that she knew that had such a weapon was Naruto and well, he'd notice if his sword went missing.

More so since it was specially designed to only work for him, so that option was out.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked over at Kakashi as she said "We may as well get ready for the mission at hand. The faster we get to the cave, the quicker we can return and Naruto won't learn about our little escapade." Kakashi could only nod his head before he started to walk on ahead. Hinata of course, bowed to Iruka before she took off to catch up with the temporary guard. Well, at least she can now prove her worth as a warrior. Though she just hoped that the task at hand would go smoothly.

* * *

 **okay, I'm giving Hinata a chance at being a true warrior, she'll get her much deserved battle at long last. Now, as for her going around Naruto's promise well I thought of it because of what my mom did years ago. Long story short, brother was in the hospital, he called mom and he made her promise not to go see him at the hospital (we lived about over an hours drive at the time) so mom promised that she wouldn't, after that call she called my brother's dad (mom's first husband) and told him to go see him. I did something similar with my step dad (mom's current husband) when he was sick, he told me not to call mom, I didn't she had already called me so I told her, he told me not to call her again and I didn't, I texted her to call me, again later, told me not to text her to call me, so I told her over text, one more time and I didn't call her, didn't tell her to call me or tell her over text... so what did I do? facebooked her because at the time she was allowed to do that haha anyway, Hinata will get her moment because originally the chapter was gonna have her go to the cave but nah, I wanna build up suspence here. Now, as for Naruto's state it all connects to his past and that seal on his stomach. Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I wrote over 3000 words tonight. later!**


	12. Hinata's First Battle

Hinata knew that this was crazy, downright insane really. But, she also knew that this was the only thing that she could do. It was the right thing to do. As a ruler, she had to ensure the protection of her kingdom, of her land from anything that would dare harm her people. Yet, what she didn't ever want to do was to hurt Naruto in anyway and she knew that if, (keyword if) he ever found out that he would never forgive her on this.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked out the window as she tried to think on what it was that she could do against a demon. After all, Naruto's sword was made, designed to fight demons in a fair fight so to speak. Allowing it to harness his… chakra? She believes that's what it was called anyway. Though she just hoped that it would still be enough to have Kakashi with her to save those kids. After all, he had been able to restrain Naruto even if he had Iruka's help, he had been the main source so to speak.

"Princess Hinata?" came Kakashi's voice in a soft whisper, causing the young woman to turn her head and stare at Kakashi. It seemed that Kakashi had managed to change before coming to her room. He wore black that was about it. Most likely to hide in the shadows so they could get the children and get out as quickly as possible. From what she could make out in the dim light, was that he wore tight fitting clothes, most likely to give him more free movement as he fought off any given attacker or in this case, for a quick getaway.

His shoulders were bare though she could make out an odd marking on his left shoulder. Was that a wolf mark? Huh, interesting. Was that something that all members of Naruto's clan had was markings that represented something? Strange. Though this mark was also surrounded by bolts of what seemed to resemble thunder and… were those boulders?

"Why are you looking at my warrior symbol?" asked Kakashi with a frown showing through his mask.

"Sorry, it's just that I didn't think you'd have a mark like that. Naruto has one too but it's on his hand, is that what it is? A warrior mark?" Hinata asked with a frown.

"No, his is something else, far more special. A warrior mark among my… clan, is something that represents who we are and what abilities we use. Mine is that of a wolf and the powers of thunder and earth. Naruto's represents his role, as it is with his bloodline." Bloodline? What did that mean? Was Naruto and Kakashi from different clans or was it something else? "Yes, Naruto belongs to a… special bloodline. Most likely the most powerful bloodline there ever existed." Hinata frowned at that, was that why Naruto was so powerful among humans? Did that mean anything though she couldn't really be sure of that?

"Okay, so if one symbol is of his bloodline, which I'm guessing is the one on the back of his hand, then what is the one on his stomach?"

"Let's walk and I'll explain along the way alright?" Kakashi said with a smirk on his face. He was right, they were wasting time like this. Taking a deep breath, the young woman double checked her clothes, her top, dark purple and lavender in colour, was a bit low cut for her tastes but the thick fishnet shirt under it did hide her breasts for the most part which she was thankful for. Her arms were bare other than the bandages that wrapped around her forearms, under the arm guards that she had strapped to her forearms just ending below her elbows. The straps for the guards were just blow her elbow, then one at her wrist and one around her palm to help keep it in place.

Around her waist was a long yellow bow that even tied around her waist was dragging on the floor. Her pants were dark purple, similar to her top for the most part. They ended just below her knees, white bandages wrapped around her ankles and going upward ending under her pants hem. Yet, there also seemed to be two flaps, one in front of and the back of her outfit making it appear that she wore a dress, yet the two flaps were hidden under the top. Most likely held in place with ties within the hem of her shirt. The front of the flap had the symbol of yin, yet it almost resembled that of a flame, with a white dot, while the back had the yang, which also was in the same shape as the yin but had a black dot in it. The flaps were also lined in yellow trim with red dots at the corners, she wasn't sure who designed this but she wasn't going to complain.

To complete her outfit was a pair of sandals that strapped around her toes and up above her ankles. Plus, the long yellow scarf that wrapped around her neck, keeping the bottom half of her face hidden. It wasn't meant for night escapades but it was the best that she could get. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail to keep her hair from her face as she fought, if that ever did indeed happen during the rescue mission.

"You look professional thief instead of being that of a princess." Kakashi said with a chuckle, his eye shining with a memory of long ago. It made Hinata wonder what he was thinking about but knew that right now wasn't a time of talk but for them to leave. Maybe she'll ask him as they journey through the forest.

Looking at the man from the corner of her eye, Hinata frowned a little. There was still so much that this man wasn't sharing with well, anyone. It was rather odd that he couldn't, or wouldn't share anything with anyone really. Not even Naruto and he claimed that he knew Naruto as a child before having been found by Hinata and her father. It was rather puzzling.

"Kakashi, if the one symbol is a sign of Naruto's bloodline." Whatever that was at this point, what could she do anyway to even get an idea as to what it was? "Then what about the one on his stomach?" Kakashi looked at her for a moment before he looked away from her. Did he know something that he couldn't really say or was it something more?

"What do you think it is?" asked Kakashi, his expression rather blank.

"I don't really know. You seem to have power but Naruto doesn't have that many 'abilities' other than being able to harness energy into his sword. Though that's what it was designed for from what Naruto had explained to me." Hinata mumbled, low enough for the older man to hear her. Though she had a rather curious thought about it the more she was thinking about it. "Unless it is a seal of some sort." Hinata could have sworn that she saw the older man flinch for a moment before going on with her theory. "Maybe a seal on abilities no one wanted him to show off in case his clan was rather dangerous, and would be hunted down by those who would know what his clan was."

Kakashi didn't really answer her about that theory. So either it was the truth, or she was far away from the real reason for that symbol on Naruto's stomach.

"So, um… how do you know Naruto's parents in the first place?" asked Hinata.

Kakashi turned to Hinata for a moment before he looked away, keeping his gaze focused on what was ahead of them. "I was rather young when I ran into them. My clan had been wiped out because they had thought my father was weak." That was a terrible reason to kill an entire clan but, that was the way the world worked sadly. "My father had weakened due to my mother's death and when I was training one day we were all attacked. I fought as best as I could, honestly it's mostly a blur from there."

"What happened after?" asked Hinata with a frown.

"I was badly wounded and laying on the ground, my father fought the leader of the attacking clan and took a fatal hit for me. In my own rage, I attacked and killed the clan head to avenge my father. After that I wandered, couldn't stay in my village anymore and took what little supplies remained." Kakashi said with a soft yet sad sigh. Turning his gaze up at the sky, he frowned a little as he whispered "It was a full moon that night, maybe that was why I could beat them." Shaking his head, the older man looked back ahead of them once again as he went on with his tale.

"I wandered around, training, fighting, and killing for survival. I didn't want to kill anyone if I was honest but knew that I had to in order to live." Turning to Hinata, he saw her eyes blinking at him widely as if the whole situation seemed rather unbelievable. "I became known as a savage by the other clans, killing for the sake of killing and bloodshed." He gave a bitter laugh at the memory and it made Hinata wonder what kind of life that had been for him.

"I attacked a village nearby where Naruto's parents were but they had noticed one thing that was false from what the rumors had said." Kakashi whispered softly.

"What was that?" asked Hinata.

"I never killed the villagers or the guards. I only killed as a last resort as there was little to no blood there. A true killer would have made sure that every inch of the ground, if they enjoyed the sight anyway, was covered in their victim's blood no matter what. I refused to kill unless they wouldn't let me go and I couldn't get away. If it was a life or death situation, I would kill but if it wasn't I'd do everything in my power to make sure that I wouldn't." Kakashi whispered, rubbing his face as his eyes when they were visible to the young princess almost seemed sad. How long had he gone on with his life seeing and hearing how people treated him when he had been nothing more than a child at best, just trying to live?

Hearing the older man take in a shuddering breath, he went on with his story. "I was under attack again when Naruto's parents showed up. They watched at first and saw that I wasn't trying to hurt or kill anyone and they jumped in. We knocked them all out and well, they saw how skilled I was, more so with how young I was and asked me to join them."

Hinata tilted her head to the side in confusion. He just joined them like that? Why couldn't he have just refused, or was it because he felt safe with Naruto's parents even if they were strangers. In times of war, why would you join strangers if there was a good chance that they would only use you and stab you in the back later on? It just didn't make sense to her unless there was something else that she didn't know nor understand.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you join them? Weren't you afraid that they would… stab you in the back?" asked Hinata, not wanting to just assume that they would take advantage of Kakashi but, she was just rather curious.

"I knew who they were, it would be stupid not to take them up on their offer." Kakashi chuckled a little as he looked over at Hinata. "No one in their right mind would have said no to those two, they were well known in the land and for them to have asked me, of all people to work with them? To join them? It would have been like living a dream." He chuckled a little more as he said "Though, I can see why Naruto protects you like he does you are similar to his parents."

"But, he has no memory of them…" Hinata whispered softly.

"No, he doesn't remember but emotions are different. Even if he isn't aware of them, they are still there." Kakashi answered her before looking on ahead. "There, there's the cave I guess the demon must have taken off for now. Though, in case… here." Kakashi pulled out what looked like a normal dagger, it wasn't as long as a sword but it would still work for close range combat. Turning to the young woman he calmly said "I normally don't give out my weapons but so long as I deem you worthy of it, the weapon will listen to you." What did that mean?

Nodding her head, the young woman accepted the sword… dagger… whatever really. It didn't really look like anything special, didn't even think it could take down a demon but this was the only thing that may work. Tucking it in the belt scarf, the young woman looked up at Kakashi for a brief moment before making her way into the cave. God she hoped that it wasn't too late to save those kids.

Wandering into the cave, Hinata looked around though struggled to see. It was rather dark though it makes sense as to why that is. Even if the moon was bright outside, it wasn't enough to shine into the darkened cave. Yet, what she could make out was the sound of sniffling and soft sobbing. Turning her gaze to the left, far away from the entrance of the cave yet when her eyes started to adjust to the darkness Hinata could make out a group of children.

"Kakashi, look." Hinata whispered as she made her way over to the frightened children. Wanting to make sure that she didn't frighten them anymore than they already were.

"Careful, this seems too easy." Kakashi whispered softly.

"It does." Hinata nodded her head to confirm that she thought the same thing.

Kneeling in front of the children, Hinata smiled softly as she stared at them. "It'll be okay, we're here to get you out of here and take you home." She told them softly, a soft, gentle and kind smile on her face.

"He'll come back." One of the children said, sniffling as they did so. She could tell that they were scared, scared out of their minds really. Though she couldn't blame them for it though, they were so terrified and there was no knowing what it was that the demon was after them for.

"Do you know why he took you all?" asked Kakashi with a frown shown through his mask.

The children murmured among themselves. Hinata almost thought that she wasn't going to get an answer until one of the children finally spoke.

"He said, that he was gonna send us to the Demon King to… to e-eat us."

So, that was true. The demon was collecting children for his king? But why, was it even a real thing that demon's would get stronger by eating the liver of children or anything that has any kind of abilities that would help to give demon's more power. So, what would this demon, a king no less, would want more power for if he was already so powerful that he would already be able to control so many demons in the first place? It just didn't make any kind of sense to the young woman, and it almost seemed to make her concern and worries grow.

"The Demon King is a selfish man who will do anything for power." Kakashi whispered, the sound of him gritting his teeth could be heard and it made Hinata wonder how he'd know that. No one had ever seen the Demon King, at least not for hundreds of years. So, how would he know anything about a king that no one had even seen in the first place? It was rather odd, though she'll have to ask that later. Right now, there were more pressing matters to deal with.

Pushing herself back up, Hinata calmly said "Kakashi, lead the children out of here. We'll take them back to the village. After that, we'll look into finding their families and get them back home." Kakashi looked a little nervous though just nodded his head. She wasn't sure what it was that was making him so nervous though knew that they had to hurry up and get them out of here before the demon came back. God, this was going to be tough to get a bunch of children home though, she'll feel better knowing that they were out of danger.

Though before they could even get far, Hinata saw Kakashi's back stiffen, as if he had just sensed something. The older man whipped around as he shouted "Watch out Hinata!" Before she could even ask what it was, the young woman felt something slam into her, her breath leaving her lungs as she flew into the rock wall and groaned. Looking up through pain filled eyes, she saw that a tall humanoid creature was standing in front of her.

He looked like a lizard man. Scaly skin, his face pointed like that of a reptile and eyes a glowing yellow with eyes that reminded her of a snake. His clothes were rather old and torn, nothing more than rags really. Though at least they still clung to around his waist to hide certain aspects of himself from the children.

Yet, she also couldn't allow him to get those kids again. She'd have to defeat him, or at least distract the demon. "Kakashi, get those kids out of here, I'll be behind you as soon as I can." Kakashi seemed rather hesitant, but knew that the lives of the children had to come first. Though he would have to be fast so he could come back and help Hinata should she not get out soon enough for his liking. But, he also believed in her skills as a warrior unlike the others though that was due to him fighting alongside royalty before in his past, and a princess at that. Nodding his head, the older man ran off with the children.

The lizard man snarled at Hinata as he said "How dare you steal from me. I had those children ready to give to my king and yet you dare take them back!" All Hinata could do was glare at him, he just thought of those kids as property. That just angered her, there was no way that she would allow him to take any more children, she'd have to take him out before he even tried to kidnap anymore poor innocent kids.

Hinata looked around quickly, trying to get a good look around of her surroundings burned into her memory. Honestly if she was going to fight this guy she may as well be as prepared for her first true fight if she wanted to get out of this alive.

He just snarled down at her as he went to reach for Hinata, causing the young woman to react quickly. Pulling out her weapon, she stabbed the lizard's wrist before rolling away from him and getting back up on her feet. The lizard snarled and screamed in pain as he held his wrist. Turning her gaze to the dagger, she saw that it glowed a soft lavender colour, swirling like an eternal flame around the blade. "What is…?" Hinata whispered before turning her attention back to the demon just as he had rushed at her.

Managing to duck to the left, Hinata threw her fist at the demon's face, causing him to flinch a little. Damn it, she wasn't as powerful as Naruto though she made up for it with speed.

"That all you got bitch?" the demon said with a smirk on his face.

Hinata narrowed her eyes before she pulled out the sword and slashed at the demon's forearm. He hissed out in pain as he swung his free arm and smacked Hinata in the face. She yelped in shock and pain as she hit the stone wall once again. Wiping her cheek with the back of her hand, she saw that the demon's claws had managed to cut her skin as blood smeared the back of her hand. Looking back up she saw how the demon just seemed to smirk down at her, why that was she had no idea but it unnerved her.

"I think I'll take you back to my king. I think he could use a woman like you." He chuckled before making his way towards the shocked princess.

The demon strode to Hinata, almost as if he suspected that he had already won. Had he thought that just because Hinata was a woman that she would have just given up in a hopeless battle? Better not! Jumping back to her feet, the young woman held onto the weapon so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. "I won't lose that easily." Hinata whispered before she rushed forward and swung the sword.

Only for it to be caught by the demon's hand. "Is that all you got?" asked the lizard man.

Narrowing her lavender eyes, Hinata knew that she wouldn't give up. There was no way that she would give up, there were so many people that she had to return too. Naruto, her father, Iruka, Kakashi and Izumi. People who cared about her and whom she cared about! The blade ignited in brighter flames of lavender, causing Hinata to stare with wide eyes. How was that happening?

The demon snarled in pain as he pulled his hand back and held onto it. His skin smoking from holding the blade, causing him to stare and glare at Hinata. "What _are_ you?!" Honestly, Hinata had no idea what it was that had happened with the blade, but knew that maybe Kakashi did something to the blade before 'allowing' her to use the weapon.

Shaking her head, Hinata looked up at the demon as she said "I'm the woman who's gonna kick your ass!" It felt odd to swear outright, but at the moment she didn't care. There was no way that she would go down like this!

Rushing forward, Hinata swung the sword at the demon, managing to stab him in the side of his ribs. The demon gasped out in pain, his face twisted into what she would better see as him wanting to scream out in pain. Though she didn't allow it. Before he could even open his mouth, Hinata ripped the blade out and swung her leg, turning on the balls of her feet as she managed to slam her leg into his stomach. Knocking the air out of his lungs as he flew a few inches away.

Acting quickly, the young woman rushed forward and slammed her free palm on his chest, causing him to yelp in shock. Adrenalin is pumping through her body now, causing her to feel the rush of a battle. The demon tried to push himself back up though Hinata swung her leg once again and kicked him in the head.

"You bitch!" Shouted the demon, swinging his claws and managed to dig them into her leg. Hinata screamed out from pain, gritting her teeth the young woman swung the blade, cutting the demon's hand off. She jumped back, yet her leg almost gave out from her landing. Wincing a little, the young woman knew that walking was going to be rather difficult for her, but knew that she would still have to be careful.

Looking up, she knew that she had to finish this off quickly before she got in worse shape than she is now. Though, if she was honest with herself, she didn't want to kill him, no. Even if he deserved a fate worse than death itself but knew that killing would make her no better than the demons that have invaded her lands.

How Naruto was able to do it with a straight face she had no idea. But knew that it still bothered him since he had voiced it so many times growing up and during their training session. Taking a deep breath, the young woman rushed forward, wincing in pain as she did so, god her leg hurts so much right now. Hinata held the blade tightly in her hand, hoping that she would be able to at least cripple the demon. That was the only thing that she _could_ do without killing him. Though he'd die slowly there was no doubt about that but it was better on her conscious… right?

The demon managed to push himself back up onto his feet and rushed at her. Hinata managed to slice the other demon's hand off, spinning around on her heels and slashed the demon's left leg off. He screamed in pain as he fell onto the ground, no longer able to support himself. Hinata was breathing deeply, happy that she couldn't be attacked by this demon though before she could say anything, the demon slapped at Hinata with his tail, or more like, slapping her injured her wounded leg.

Letting out a scream of pain, Hinata fell to the ground, gritting her teeth from the pain. God, it hurt enough just from walking! Looking up, she saw the demon had gone to strike her down with his tail once again, Hinata rolled out of the way, hoping that wouldn't agitate her leg. Which it did.

Wincing from the pain, the young woman managed to push herself back up onto her feet and saw the demon attacking once again. Narrowing her eyes, she swung the blade once more and managed to cut through the tail, now it was too short to really reach her. Though she also had to be prepared for anything else. Her leg was burning with pain and… now that she thought about it, her leg felt rather numb and the dull ache was the only thing that remained. Did that mean her body was adjusting to the pain or was it something else?

Shaking her head, the princess threw the dagger at the demon, seeing as the blade had embedded itself into the flesh of his only leg. Hinata let out a soft sigh of relief before limping on over to the demon and narrow her lavender eyes at him. "I hope you see this as a moment to repent, for you will be here for a long time before you die from starvation." At least, she was sure that demons could die from that since they do need to eat… right?

Grabbing the hilt, Hinata twisted the blade, causing the demon to scream before she ripped it out and sliced that leg off as well. Okay, it may have been overkill but may as well be prepared. He could still possibly be able to use what was left of his tail as another leg to walk out of here. This way, she was insuring the protection of her people and other children from being kidnapped.

The demon snarled at her as he went to swing his stump of a tail at her again. Only for Hinata to jump out of the way, stumbling back over from the pain in her leg. Wincing, gritting her teeth as she tried hard not to scream out from the pain as it twisted itself around and through her leg. Breathing deeply, Hinata managed to push herself back up as she tried to make sure that she could even stand. Yet, the pain had faded yes, but the numbness was coming back to her.

"You think you've won bitch, but I have also won." Said the demon with a smirk on his face. Hinata just narrowed her eyes at the lizard man before limping out of the cave. If she was honest, she had hoped that it wouldn't have come to that but it was better than killing him. Taking a deep breath, the young woman made her way out of the cave and looked up. Standing there was Kakashi. He must have ran back to get her though he just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hello Kakashi." Hinata said with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Asked Kakashi as he rushed to Hinata, seeing how she was putting her weight on her one leg, and Hinata saw that Kakashi's gaze went to her wounded leg. "Never mind, that answers my question."

"I'll be okay, but are the children safe?" asked Hinata with a frown on her face.

"Yes, I managed to get them someplace safe." Kakashi answered her, giving her a soft smile through his mask though it also seemed to spark with concern. Why though? She was fine.

 _"You think you have defeated me you bitch!"_ shouted a voice, causing Hinata and Kakashi to look at the cave and, rushing at them was the demon. But what surprised Hinata was the fact that all of his limbs were back. But how?! She cut them off! Did he somehow reattached them or was it something else?!

The young woman went to grab her weapon but before she could even get inches from the hilt, something zipped by and slashed the demon in half. Well, the weapon that the 'zipper' had used had managed to slash downward, slicing right through the head and through the heart killing the demon before he had even fully been cut through in half.

Seeing the mystery person's back, Hinata knew right away who it was.

"Naruto?" How did he know where she was? That didn't make sense, he shouldn't have known that she had even left in the first place! Shaking her head, the young woman saw that her friend had slowly turned to stare at her, his eyes angry as he glared at both Hinata and Kakashi.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" shouted Naruto, his lips pulled back in a snarl as his eyes turned to Kakashi. Only for the older man to just wave.

"Yo."

"I told you to keep her safe in my stead, you shouldn't have let her come out here!" Turning his gaze back to Hinata, he snarled a little at the blue haired princess as he said "And you, you promised me that you wouldn't go out alone!"

"I wasn't alone. I had Kakashi with me."

"I don't care! I didn't want you out here to fight a demon for that matter! You could have gotten killed and look! You are wounded Hinata!" Naruto snarled a little more, Hinata frowned a little as it seemed like he was sounding more and more like that of an animal. "I hope you have a good damn excuse for not listening to me!" Naruto shouted at her.

Hinata winced a little, she looked up, wanting to speak but her voice seemed to have failed her. Vision starting to blur and her mind starting to swim. Holding onto her head with her free hand, the young woman started to feel lightheaded. "Hinata?" came a voice, no idea who it was that was speaking but her leg gave out. "Hinata!" voices of concern were the only thing that she could hear, before everything went dark.

* * *

 **I wanted to finish this last night but I was so exhausted, so here we are! oh, and here is a link to Hinata's outfit, I was given permission to use it from a friend of mine on DA look up silent-shanin and look up Hinata Design, it should be there, I tried to put the link here but it won't work, if you want a proper link check out my DA page of this chapter, the link is there at the bottom.**


	13. Loss of Control

Naruto didn't waste any time getting Hinata back to the manor. He knew that he had to hurry or else he could lose her forever. It seemed that whatever that demon did to her, it had poisoned her. Yet it was a poison that didn't go through the blood but through chakra. At least, that was what Kakashi had mentioned. Looking down at the blue haired woman in his arms, he wanted to do anything that he could in order to save her.

But what could he do?

"Naruto, at this rate we won't make it back in time. We'll have to do this now!" Kakashi said with a narrow of his lone eye.

"How do we do that?!" growled out Naruto.

"You'll have to use your chakra. You're chakra is immune to poison, so it should be able to be an anti-venom for Hinata." Kakashi calmly said, hoping that his words reached him.

"But how?!" Growled Naruto, his eyes turning blood red as he started to lose himself to his rage and anger at the thought of losing Hinata.

"Calm down idiot." Kakashi said with a sigh before telling the blonde to lay Hinata down on the ground and to place a hand over her chest. Though, Naruto blushed red at the thought. "Just over her heart Naruto, the heart is where life is, where chakra starts and ends. Pump your chakra through there and you'll be able to stop it and we can get her back to the manor so we can get the rest of her wounds treated."

Naruto nodded his head as he turned to the woman that held his heart. He knew that if he lost her that he wouldn't know what to do with his life. Everything would be meaningless and he couldn't live with that. Reaching forward, removing his gloved hand Naruto set his hand over Hinata's heart, trying to ignore the fact that his hand was pretty much on her breast as he closed his eyes. Focusing his chakra to flow forth from his heart, from the depth of his heart and soul to flow through his body and into Hinata so it could fight the venom and save her.

"Careful Naruto, if you put too much you could hurt her. Your chakra isn't like hers." What did he mean by that? Did he know something about- never mind, of course Kakashi knows that there is something off about Naruto.

He could feel his chakra seeping through his palm and flowing into Hinata, he could even feel the venom in her chakra as it slowly ate away at her. How was it that he could do this? Was this a part of his clan? Something that only his family could do or was it so much more than this? He had no idea, though he just hoped that he would get an answer one day. Or at least soon.

He had a feeling of dread looming over his head every day and every day it just got stronger and stronger. Why?

Shaking his head, Naruto took another deep breath, hoping that he had managed to put enough of his chakra within Hinata in the hopes of it healing her.

Before he could be sure, Naruto felt Kakashi pull him back, causing the younger man to snarl at the older man. "Relax, anymore of your chakra and it could have killed her. What is there is enough to save her from the poison. Let's get her back to the manor and treated."

Nodding his head, the young man lifted Hinata back into his arms and started to run back to the manor. God, it seemed like the universe wanted to throw him one problem after another. Turning his gaze to Hinata, he knew that everything was going to be difficult for him, he knew that it would get harder and harder from here on out. More so with how Hinata went out to fight off a demon just so she could save children.

Her heart was just so pure… He didn't deserve someone like her.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man pushed himself harder and harder so he could hurry up to the manor. He was thankful that they weren't that much further, but it still felt like it was taking forever just to get her back. "N… Naru…-kun…" Hinata whispered, causing him to look down and stare at her with wide eyes. "I… I…" Naruto strained his ears so he could listen to her, wondering what it was that she was trying to say.

"Hinata?" he whispered softly.

"I… I'm… sorry. I just… wanted to show that… I can hold my own." Hinata whispered softly, her eyes looking at Naruto with clouded vision. Looks like the little remaining strength that she had left had been spent as she started to drift off to sleep. Holding her more, Naruto felt his power spike, he growled, eyes glowing a deep crimson as he tried to keep himself in check.

"Naruto, you need to calm down."

"I'll calm down when she's been treated!" Shouted Naruto, trying so hard to get himself to calm down but it felt like his body couldn't stop it. Breathing deeply, Naruto looked on ahead and stared at the manor, it was in sight and knew that he would feel better when they took her. Closing his eyes, the young man tried to get himself to calm down but it seemed that he couldn't control himself.

"Quick! Get the princess away from Naruto!" shouted Kakashi, hoping that the guards would take Hinata away from the enraging blonde. There was no hope for Naruto now, the seal must have been breaking now, and there was no way that he would be able to control himself. The rage from earlier, from the idea that Hinata had been hurt was enraging 'the beast' within.

One of the guards managed to make their way to Naruto and quickly took Hinata. Yet, the blonde tried to snap at the guard, only for Kakashi to grab a hold of him. "Get inside, and don't come out!" shouted Kakashi as he tried to get the men to go back inside as quickly as possible.

Naruto snarled and growled as he tried to break free of Kakashi's hold. It seemed that no matter what happened, he couldn't break free of the silver haired man's hold. If there was one thing that he knew, it was that he would have to get this to stop by taking Naruto to the forest.

The moment though that they entered the forest, Naruto let out an animal-like roar as it seemed his chakra exploded around him in a fiery inferno. Snarling, Naruto turned to Kakashi and bent forward on all fours as if he believed that he was an animal. Kakashi narrowed his lone eye, knowing that this would have happened sooner or later, but he would rather have it happen while Hinata was not around. If that had, there was no telling what could have happened.

Because Naruto hadn't been raised as he should, his power was overwhelming and needed an outlet so to speak. A way to let out all of this pent up animalistic desire to attack and kill. Once all that energy was out, his chakra would level out allowing him to adjust to it.

At least, he hoped that would be the case to it.

Growling himself, Kakashi braced himself as he got ready for Naruto's attack. Depending on how much power he used, he would debate whether or not to transform himself.

Naruto let out one last roar before he rushed forward, swiping his claws at the silvery grey haired man. Kakashi dodged and slammed his palm at the back of Naruto's neck, hoping to pin him though that only made Naruto twist his body to kick Kakashi in the side of his head. Yelping in shock, Kakashi skid on the ground as he glared at Naruto. It seemed the blonde still knew how to fight like a man rather than a beast.

Taking a closer look, he saw that Naruto's body was starting to change though, not by much. Not like it would surprise him all that much. This would be how Naruto should look, not the illusion that had been created all those years ago. _'Remember Kakashi, it was to protect him'_ Kakashi said to himself as he took a deep breath, hoping that it would be enough to justify his reasonings after all these years.

A roar broke out, making Kakashi know that he may as well drop down his own disguise, though it wouldn't change his appearance much. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he whispered "Release!" Silvery white wolf ears appeared at the top of his head and a long furry tail grew out before he wrapped it around his waist. "Bring it Naruto." Kakashi said with a smirk before rushing forward.

Snarling, Naruto rushed forward and swiped his claws at the silvery grey haired man. Kakashi's eye glowed gold as he spun around and kick the blonde in the head causing him to fly into a nearby tree. Yet, that didn't stop the enraged blonde haired man. He spun in the air, breaking his landing on a tree before pushing himself off into the air and went to strike.

Kakashi growled as he crossed his arms, blocking Naruto's strike before kicking him in the stomach. It seemed that this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. The animalistic part of his nature was using the power and abilities that he had learned throughout his life, making it harder to fight him. "Naruto, you need to calm down." No answer.

Of course there wouldn't be an answer from Naruto. He was too far gone in the base of instinct at this point. There was no telling what would happen at this point, though he knew that he would have to be careful either way. Narrowing his lone eye, Kakashi had to think on what he should do. Or what he could do to get Naruto to release more of his chakra so he could break free. Hm… oh. That could work though he wasn't a hundred percent sure if it would but, couldn't hurt to try at the very least.

Kakashi took a deep breath before he narrowed his lone eye on the blonde, his pupil dilating to a narrow slit as he growled. Fight a demon, with a demon.

The blonde rushed forward, Kakashi of course only dodged as he slapped Naruto hard across the face with his tail. Hoping that would be enough to slow him down. Yet at the same time he knew that it wouldn't be enough as of yet.

Snarling, the blonde turned to his enemy or at the very least his target before rushing forward once again. Kakashi kept this up, hoping that he could tire Naruto out though it was taking a lot longer than it should be. Though what was he to expect? There was a lot of build up within Naruto and it would take a little while until he had let out all of his energy.

Kakashi rushed forward, charging toward Naruto before jumping over him and flipped in the air. "Sorry Naruto." Kakashi said before shooting his hand upward as thunder and lightning started to crackle in his palm. "I hope you can forgive me for this but it may be the only thing that I can do." Pushing more of his energy into his hand, Kakashi felt the attack growing in power, not enough to kill Naruto but enough to get the young man to stop in his tracks. "Lightning Blade!" shouted Kakashi as he thrust his hand downward as a bolt of electricity made contact with Naruto's body. Not going through his body, no, more like it going around his body as it caused the young man pain in his body.

Naruto screamed as he felt his entire body going through an electrical surge. His eyes widened before the red bled away from his sight and pupils returning to their rounded shape. Kakashi landed on the ground as he stared at Naruto as the electricity still surged through him. Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi closed his hand and like that, the power faded and Naruto fell to the ground.

"There… he should be back to normal." Kakashi whispered.

"Kakashi?"

Whipping his body to turn, Kakashi saw that Iruka was staring at him with wide eyes. His hand almost shooting to the sword at his side only to shake. It seemed that Iruka was having second thoughts about attacking him, yet his hand still hovered over the weapon. His body was most likely reacting to the desire to protect himself from a demon attack. "Iruka." Kakashi whispered softly before turning his gaze to Naruto who was still out cold.

"What happened? What are you!? And what is wrong with Naruto? I came out hearing a fight and then this happened!" Kakashi knew that he couldn't hide this from Iruka, he had pretty much seen the truth and he couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"Will be willing to listen to an old man tell his tale before you misjudge me?" asked Kakashi with a frown.

"Depends." Iruka answered.

"Fine. What does it depend." Kakashi whispered.

"You'll have to tell Naruto the truth, this way you won't have to repeat the same story twice, plus he's gonna wonder why he has fox ears and nine tails." Iruka pointed out.

Kakashi cursed, he hadn't thought of that, though he knew that this was something that had to be done. Of all the things that he had to agree too it had to be this of all things? "I can't, he isn't ready to know the truth yet Iruka. If I explain my own story, I'd have to… to tell him about his parents and their fates."

"Kakashi, he is a grown man and needs to learn. His past may not be a happy one but it didn't make him who he is." Iruka said, his nervousness seeming to for the most part vanish as he didn't see that Kakashi was going to attack. The pain in the older man's eye showed him what he needed to know.

He was hurting.

Letting out a shaky breath, Kakashi turned to Iruka for a moment before sitting down on the ground before crossing his arms in deep thought. "How can I tell him though? Would he even believe me?"

"Kakashi," Iruka began, gaining the man in question's attention. "He has fox ears and tails, gonna be hard to lie to him. If anything, he'll be freaked out more than anything." Okay, Kakashi had to give him that, it would make a lot of sense for Naruto to be freaked out and panicked. "Answer me this though, how did he… turn into this?"

"He hadn't given himself enough time to rest. With his stress, along with Hinata blacking out from poisoning and injuries, it had set him off. Though just not right away, more like a bit of a delayed reaction so to speak. He already has amazing control over his chakra but well, the seal broke further and now well, this is the result." Kakashi explained with a soft sigh. Turning his attention to the brown haired man, he calmly said "It would have happened eventually, but with everything going on, it is almost fully broken. When it's fully broken, there is no way of knowing if he'll ever return to appearing human."

Iruka frowned a little as he heard Kakashi's explanation and slowly made his way over to the other man. Taking a seat, he stared at him and tilted his head to the side. As if expecting more out of the silvery grey haired man though Kakashi just seemed to sigh. "I wish Minato and Kushina were here, if they were then they could explain all of this to Naruto but, sadly it doesn't seem to be happening. They had died to protect their son and home and now, their son has to pay the price."

"What price are you talking about?" asked Iruka.

"His very life."

Iruka stared with wide eyes, not sure why something like that had been put on Naruto like that. Though, it just made Iruka want to ask more questions yet it seemed as if the rest of the questions were for the story that Kakashi would have to speak to Naruto.

A soft groan was heard as both men turned to stare at Naruto. They both knew that they would have to get Naruto to return to normal, but first well…

"Ah!" Shouted Naruto as he woke up, noticing the claws the first moment he woke up. Only to scream more when he saw the nine tails swishing around him in his panic. Reaching to the top of his head, he felt the fox ears and stared at Kakashi and screamed all the more. Kakashi though just rolled his eye and slapped the back of Naruto's head with his tail. "OW!"

"Shut up Naruto, I know you have many questions but just calm the hell down first." Kakashi snarled out only to take a deep calming breath. Of all the times he had to explain the past it had to be while Naruto was in this state of mind? More so when he wasn't even ready to hear such details? "Now, what do you want to ask first?"

"Why are you a demon?! How did you appear human?!" shouted Naruto.

"I'm a demon, as for how I appeared human I had a potion that made me change so I could blend in to find and keep you safe for when the moment is right." Kakashi explained with a soft sigh.

"Explain why though? Why am I like this?" asked Naruto with a frown on his face.

"To talk to you about your family of course, and your homeland." Kakashi answered him with a soft sigh only to stare at Naruto.

"Protect me? Why would you want to protect me in the first place Kakashi?" asked Naruto with a frown on his face.

Kakashi's stare turned serious, professional really. He pushed himself to kneel before the blonde as he said "To keep my vow to the king and queen of demon's, to protect their only child and the true heir to the throne. I am to protect you, Prince Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

 **originally I had something completely different in mind for the reveal but, I'm starting to run out of ideas for the story so I may start to wrap this up in a few chapters or so, but still keeping up pace so to speak, but yes, Naruto is a prince, just not the kind he wanted to be. Next chapter will be Naruto's past that we all wanted to learn!**


	14. Note

Do people even read this still, I wanna know because if no one reads the story, then there is no point in writing for it anymore.


	15. On Hold

Okay, I'm happy to see that people do still like the story, then I need to go into detail here. Now, I just got into writing fics for My Hero Academia, and I should mention that I had spent the last month or so writing 30 chapters for it because I was so excited that I couldn't stop, now, I am finished that story and I'll be focusing my time and energy into 'Utopia' for the time being. Once that's done, I'll update my other two NaruHina fics then go back to My Hero fic until that's finished, then I'll go back to Naruto and finish one of the others until its done and if I still need to think on one of the other ideas for My hero, if I still need time to think on it, I'll go back to the last NaruHina fic until that's finished and I'll see until then. Again, I just wanted to make sure that people still liked the story, I just didn't want to keep writing a fic where no one even read it anymore for it would only be a wasted effort. Seeing how my inbox was full of people saying that they still liked the story and read it, well made me rethink on discontinuing it. I'll keep going with the stories but Utopia is first, sorry!


	16. Prince Naruto

"I'm a _what?!"_ shouted Naruto with shock and confusion written all over his face. Kakashi should have known that this was too much, that this was something that Naruto wasn't expecting to happen to him. Not that he could blame him really, all the years he had lived, he had thought that he was a human and now, he learns that he was a demon, but not just a demon, but their prince. "I think you have the wrong guy here. I'm a guard." Naruto said with a frown.

"No, you are the only true heir to the throne. The only one that remains." Kakashi said, not lifting his head from his bowed position.

"Kakashi get up. This is too weird for me." Naruto said before he rubbed his head, briefly feeling his newly acquired fox ears. Kakashi lifted his head before he sat down and let out a soft sigh as he gazed at the confused prince. "How am I a prince? If I was, wouldn't people have been looking for me all this time?" asked Naruto.

"If it wasn't for the fact that the kingdom is being overrun by a man who believed himself to be the true ruler. He has his own followers and those who still sided with your parents and their beliefs he kills them off." Kakashi answered with a soft sigh as he looked up at the man who reminded Kakashi so much of Minato.

"What happened to them? To my parents?" asked Naruto, his eyes shining with fear. Most likely fear for the answer that was to be spoken.

"Ryu, the current king of demons had killed them. He had tried to kill you as well but I was able to hide you where he would never think to look. Out in plain sight so to speak." Naruto just stared with wide eyes as tears started to pool in his eyes. "I had risked everything in order to protect you." Kakashi whispered as he lowered his head. Letting out a deep shuddering breath as he ground his teeth together under his mask in the hopes that he didn't let himself cry from the pain that remained in his heart.

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi hoped that his voice wouldn't crack as he went on to explain. "I was assigned as your parents guard, adviser and should the need arise, your protector." Kakashi explained as he kept his gaze on the grass below him. "You lived a normal life for a demon child, you were to be trained when you were five but it seemed that it was not to be."

Digging his claws into the grass, Kakashi went on with his tale, no matter how much it hurt his heart. "Ryu had gathered an army to try to take you out along with your parents." He looked up for a brief moment, seeing that Naruto's ears lowered on his head, a sign that this was also hurting him. Even though he didn't remember the events yet. "I ran with your parents to the secret passage, it was one thing that the king never learned. He never knew where the tunnel was and I was hoping to have stayed with your parents in order to save them as well but they told me that they would have caught up with us. I believed them, I did… but…"

He could still hear it. The tunnel closing but, thanks to his eye being uncovered at the time of their escape, he had seen everything. The sights of blood spilling, their bodies falling to the ground as Ryu killed them. Naruto, in his arms sobbing but thanks to the walls being made to block sounds from going outside or in, he knew that they were safe for the most part. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from shouting their names out of his own pain and misery.

"What about me though? Why did I appear human for so long?" asked Naruto.

"After we managed to get out, I knew that I had to find a way to keep you safe. I had to think of something, anything that would keep you safe from Ryu. Even though life for demons was going to be hell, I wanted you to live a life away from us." Kakashi whispered before he lowered his gaze a little more, only to close his eyes from his own pain. "Then, I had figured it out. What better way to keep you safe, was by making you appear human." Naruto frowned a little at that.

"I thought that if you could live a normal human life, at least until I could officially be free of Ryu and find a way to take him down I could just get you back and have you take back what is rightfully yours." Kakashi said with a small smile on his face. Even though Naruto couldn't see it, he knew that this was something that sounded rather selfish. "I was in such a rush, fearing that Ryu was searching for you when he hadn't found any traces of your body, I had hoped that the seal would have been perfect but sadly, the seal was… incomplete."

"Incomplete?" asked Naruto with confusion.

"Yes. Should the seal be proper and complete, then you wouldn't have had any issues, you would have been a complete human with no traces of your demon powers seeping out." Kakashi said with a soft sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yet, I had seen your fight with that monkey demon. I saw that you were, indeed, stronger than the average human but still far weaker compared to demons you still held your own. Yet, I saw how you managed to held that demon back with a power that shouldn't have been awakened."

"You mean my demon heritage?"

"Yes, because the seal had, cracked, so to speak I knew that I was starting to run out of time. Your body has reached true maturity and was needing to adjust your body for your power as it started to overpower the seal that was placed on your body." Kakashi explained. "I managed to return to the castle, getting ready to find a way to return so I could keep a better eye on you. But Ryu wouldn't let me out of his sights for very long. It was amazing that I could escape just once a year to check up on you."

"Check up on me?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"I have wanted to make sure that you were alright. That you were faring well without your parents but I had seen so much in you Naruto. So much that reminded me of your parents. You have Minato's smile, your mother's personality along with her temper." Kakashi could faintly hear the shuffling of Naruto moving closer to him, though the older man just held up his hand. "I'm fine." Taking a deep breath, Kakashi looked up at the sky for a brief moment as he whispered "I knew that I had done the right thing, taking your memories of your parent's deaths, of your time as a demon and only left you your name."

"My name… What about this on the back of my hand?" asked Naruto, causing the older man to look over and watched as Naruto removed the glove from his left hand showing Kakashi the birthmark. Of course Naruto would be confused about that, it was something that only a demon would know, a demon that would know what that mark meant.

"It's simple Naruto. That, is the royal birthmark of the kingdom of demons. As the true heir, you bare such a mark to be the next in line." Kakashi explained, causing Naruto to stare in shock.

"So… I really am a demon." Naruto whispered.

"Yes, and I am so sorry. I had hoped to have much more time in training you to control yourself, but your powers were going haywire with your concern for Princess Hinata. It seems as your intended mate, your inner demon went a little mad there and lost control." Kakashi said with a frown on his face.

"Inner… demon?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"An inner demon is as a way of a voice in our head. The voice of our demon blood so to speak, a means of motivation that pushes us past our limits in order to survive or protect what we deem worthy of our protection. In your case, you were worried about Hinata because you love her." Kakashi explained as he let out a soft sigh.

"But, not I have more of a reason for not being allowed to love her!" Shouted Naruto.

"Naruto…" Kakashi whispered.

"No! I know for a fact that I can never have Hinata, I may be a prince, one of royal blood but I am a demon! I can't be with her! I knew for a fact that I was different, that I could never be with her and now this proves it! Hinata's human, I'm a monster, a demon, the very thing I've been protecting her from and now this shit happens!" Shouted Naruto, tears streaming down his face.

Kakashi frowned before he reached out and pulled the blonde to him and hugged him. "Naruto, I can't say I know shit about love but if there is one thing I know for a fact is that you are allowed to love who you love. Loving Hinata, in a way makes you happy, makes you more powerful. Love is stronger than hate that much I know for a fact. Your parents, they loved you enough to give up their lives and that was what save you all those years ago."

"I should be dead!" Shouted Naruto.

Pulling back, Kakashi slammed his hand on the blonde's head, causing him to yelp out in pain as he held his head. "What the fuck?!"

"That was for saying such things! Your parents, if they were alive to see this they would be so very disappointed in you right now! They gave up their _lives_ to see you live Naruto!" Naruto just stared at him with wide eyes, just staring at the older man before him. "Naruto, there is much that you need to know, but sadly we don't have all day to talk about it such as your powers over fire and wind."

"I can control fire and wind?" Naruto said in shock.

"Yes, you got them from your parents. Your father had wind, while your mother had fire. You can also create illusions though, as you don't have any control over that either, your parents did manage to create this as a means of protection which also have their illusion power within it." Kakashi said as he held it out for the blonde man. Naruto tilted his head a little as he grabbed a necklace with a bluish green crystal on it. He couldn't help but stare at it with wide eyes, though that wasn't the only thing that clicked in his head.

 _"Daddy, when can I have a necklace like that?"_

 _A chuckle, so warm and soft that it made Naruto feel safe and protected._

 _"Well, when you are ready to take over of course. It isn't just your birthmark that is a symbol of your heritage as prince my son, but also this necklace. When you receive this, it means that you are truly ready to take the throne."_

 _"Will I be a good king daddy?"_

 _"I believe so, so long as you remember your kind heart and spirit."_

Kakashi, himself didn't know what was going on in his head, but had a feeling that he had a memory as he saw tears streaming down his face. "You alright?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto nodded his head as he sniffled and wiped at his eyes with the palms of his hands trying to wipe them all away. "I… I remember my father's voice. This was a sign that I was a king, ready to take over the lands but… I don't feel ready to take over." Naruto started to cry. Kakashi expected this to happen, even though he only got bits and pieces of memories, it was still a lot to take in. He suffered so much, emotionally and physically just to get where he is today and he finally hit his breaking point.

Letting out a soft sigh, Kakashi pulled Naruto to him as he calmly said "Naruto, you are ready. You have your parents to guide you, and I will guide you. After all, I was their adviser, guard, and friend. As their final wish, I am to protect and guide you through your kingdom."

"How can I be a king when I don't know the first thing about being one?" asked Naruto.

"Did you know how to be a guard at first?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, no…"

"You learned right?"

"Yeah?"

"That's how. You learn Naruto, you can learn to be a king and that is what will happen. I will teach you and plus, I'm sure you've learned a thing or two from Lord Hiashi." Kakashi chuckled a little, causing the younger man to give him a faint smile. "Now, let's get you looking like a proper human again alright? I'm sure Princess Hinata is concerned as to where we are."

Iruka though, even though he had wanted to cut in so many times he knew that this was something that Kakashi had to do for Naruto. After all, Kakashi was the only one that knew of Naruto's true heritage, and his tale, he had seen the pain on the man's face. So much pain that it had all but broken him down into tiny shards. It was amazing, that he had been able to hold so much pain in his heart for so long. How it was that he could keep it bottled up for so long and now, of all times break down?

He knew that Kakashi was many things, it was that he was simply a man, regardless if he was a demon or not, he was only a man that had to go through so many hardships of his own and lose his best friends in the process in order to keep his promise.

Spilling his own heart out, was another matter that Kakashi had to deal with now and Iruka knew that he may have to help the man when the time comes.

Though he had a feeling that it may come sooner than they had expected. After all, if this is the first time he is even speaking of the past, of the horrible death of his friends then it was bound to take its toll on the poor man's soul. One person, regardless if they be human or demon, can only take so much heartache before it consumes them to the point of tears.

Closing his eyes, Iruka looked over as he saw Naruto put the necklace on, Kakashi explaining to him that since it has his parent's power within it, he would have to tell the necklace what it was that he would want. As his parents had made sure that they would only be able to work for him, as it would sense their son's demonic aura and presents as it was still a fusion so to speak, of their power.

In an instant, Naruto appeared as a human and he couldn't help but reach up and touch his head where his fox ears once were. He frowned a little, and it made Iruka wonder if the man could even still feel them in the first place even though he looked like a normal human.

"You'll still feel them, but no one can see or touch them." Kakashi explained.

Okay, so that made sense, though Iruka turned his gaze back to the silvery white haired man as he started to shift back into a human appearance as well. Though his was a little more difficult, most likely due to the potion that he had to ingest in order to appear human.

This whole thing was rather interesting, and confusing for Iruka. The whole time, Naruto was a demon, and not just any demon but their prince of all things. A demon killed his parents just so he could rule the lands and now had no idea that Naruto was even still alive in the first place. Only that he was either dead or at the very least not planning to come back. Though, if that man was any other power hungry man, he would do all that he could to ensure his position.

That would mean finding Naruto and killing him if that time ever came about.

Iruka was going to have his hands full, that much was for sure, though even then he knew that he and Kakashi would have to help Naruto with his training should the time come when the king of demons would come for the man and try to kill him or enslave him. Whichever the king would prefer but it didn't sit well for Iruka with any idea really.

"How is he gonna live a life here though?" asked Iruka.

"Sadly, now that the seal is broken his demonic aura will be sensed by some demons. Though, because his power hasn't been sensed in a long time, there is a good chance that they may sense him but think of him as any other demon. Though that may be wishful thinking on our part." Kakashi explained with a shrug of his shoulders before he looked back at Iruka. "But, we'll have to make sure we prepare him for when that time comes. If anything, Ryu will learn that Naruto is alive and well, and try to come and take him away as only Naruto's power itself is enough to open a few of the secret passages that even I can't get through, for in those other tunnels it contains treasure that Naruto's family had left for when he would rule and he will need that money to repair all the damages Ryu has done during his rule."

It seemed, that Naruto indeed had a long road ahead of him.

* * *

 **just gonna point out, this story is still on hold, but I figured that since I had finished Utopia, and hadn't updated this one in a while, I would at least give you one update before putting all my energy into a different story. I haven't given up on this story, but because I am running out of ideas, it may be sped up a little bit, I do plan to do a flashback of Naruto's family maybe in the next chapter. Later.**


	17. Illusions and More Truth

It had been a few weeks since he discovered the truth about himself. The truth that he was a demon, a demon that had been hiding in the skin of a human being all this time. That during his entire life, or since Hinata found him all those years ago, was all a plan set up in order to hide him, to keep his secret a secret even from himself.

That he was a demon, and not just any demon but the rightful heir.

Naruto groaned as he laid on his bed. Why was it that everything was starting to crash into him all at once now? He needed some fresh air, wanting to get out of here and to clear his thoughts. Though he would have to make sure that no one saw him.

Even though, he had learned of his illusions, he could hide himself for the most part. Yet, he still struggled to keep it up for long periods of time. God, his demonic powers were still strange and new to him, it was getting difficult to the point that he had to get Kakashi to protect Hinata here and there. For that, he was thankful, though he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. At some point, he may have to leave and Hinata would have to be left behind as well.

Sighing softly, he pushed himself up from his bed and made his way over to his window and gazed out at the window. It was still early in the day, though he knew that the day was going to be a long one with him having to leave many times during his guard duty with Kakashi when it came to protecting Hinata in order to get himself to relax.

The winter ball, it was coming up and he knew that he would have to keep his practice up until then. He would have to get the gift that he had ordered for Hinata. It was going to originally be a sign of his love for the blue haired woman.

Now though, he wasn't even sure if he deserved such a thing from the woman. Letting out a soft sigh, the blonde ran a hand through his hair as he grabbed his sword before closing his eyes and focused on the demonic energy within himself. Kakashi had told him in order to bring it out, he would have to focus on the part of himself that he feared.

The part of him that he hated more than anything about himself. That he was a demon, a monster. Breathing deeply, he felt like everything was tingling across his skin, as if a sheet was slowly covering his body in some kind of warmth and comfort. Opening his eyes, he saw that his hands no longer adorn claws, reaching up he touched the sides of his head and felt normal human ears. Turning around, he didn't see any tails. He looked human again.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man walked out of his room and started to make his way to the hall and started to make his way toward the village. Maybe if he was lucky, Jiraiya would have what he had asked for. It wasn't much yes, but at the same time it sort of was. It was only as a means of protecting Hinata from any and all danger, but it was also to be hidden in plain sight without anyone knowing what it really was.

It would keep her safe, no matter what happens. Should the time come when he wouldn't be around, because he had either had to go into hiding or… if he was dead, then Hinata would be safe. That was the only thing that mattered to him. Her safety, took over everything, even if she didn't love him back.

Reaching up, he couldn't help but grasp at his chest. Why did his heart hurt thinking about it? It wasn't a normal pain, it felt different. As if it was a mixture of dread, pain, loss, and emptiness. But why? Was this something that mixed with his demon heritage? Something that he couldn't understand?

Shaking his head, the young man knew that he should ask Kakashi about such a feeling but, he already had enough to think about. Not to mention Naruto still had too much to learn already. Plus, it wasn't as if this was killing him or anything like that. Right?

Looking up at the sky, he wondered if Jiraiya have returned yet. He hadn't heard from the man for a while, he just hoped the old pervert was okay. Frowning a little at the thought, Naruto knew that Jiraiya could easily handle himself, but at the same time he couldn't help but worry about the old pervert. Though, knowing him he must have been distracted peeking in on women in the hot springs again.

Running a hand down his face, the young man couldn't help but wonder what that man goes through each and every day. He was a warrior yes, but Jiraiya really needs to learn some kind of self-restraint or something. Because one of these days, it may end up being a woman that kills him. No one would be at fault of course but the man being murdered because of his peeping ways.

That man though, he wouldn't deny it but Jiraiya did train the boy. Trained and taught him so many things and, Naruto wouldn't lie but he looked up to Jiraiya as a father. Reaching up, the young man couldn't help but worry for the man. Even though there are times where he wanted to slap the white haired man upside the head but now, he didn't think that he could with his strength being a lot stronger than it should be.

There would have been a chance that he would have killed Jiraiya if he wasn't careful but he hoped that he could learn how to use his new powers soon. Wait, did they count as 'new' when these are powers and abilities that he was born with.

"Naruto!"

Looking up, he saw the man in question and gave a small smile. "Hey Pervy Master, you finally got back eh?" Naruto said with a weak chuckle.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, just… a lot on my mind." Naruto whispered softly before letting out a soft sigh.

"You mean that demonic energy that is swirling around you?" Jiraiya said calmly.

"Yeah-wait what?" Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"Do you really think that I couldn't sense your chakra all this time?" Jiraiya said with a sigh. Naruto could only stare with wide eyes. There was no way that he could have sensed it. Even demons could sense such a thing from him so how was it that Jiraiya, a human, could sense that in the first place? Jiraiya chuckled a little as he looked at Naruto with a calm yet gentle gaze. Like that of a father to their son. "Didn't you wonder why I didn't want to teach you at first?"

"Uh… because you didn't want to teach some snot nosed kid to beat people up?" Naruto said, recalling Jiraiya's words.

"No, well yes and no." Jiraiya said while scratching the back of his head and chuckled. "I sensed your demonic aura back then, though it was very faint. I knew something was strange about you, yet you also held some kind of innocents about you almost like that of a newborn." Jiraiya pointed out only to look up at the sky as he let out a soft sigh. "You see, I had thought that if I did train you, you would use it to hurt people when I had only wanted to protect…"

"But…"

"Yet, when I saw that look in your eyes. That fire, that passion to protect your friend, I sensed no lie on you Naruto. There is no way that someone so young would have had such a passion deep within their soul regardless of the demonic aura that surrounded you. Yet, over the years I noticed that your aura had changed more and more until recently."

"What do you mean?"

Jiraiya placed a hand on his chin, eyes closed in deep thought as he tried to think of his next words carefully. The young man couldn't help but look at the older man in confusion. "To best describe it, I'd say that it was as if the demonic aura was disappearing with a human one. So it made me think that maybe you had some kind of seal placed upon you all this time to make you look human and you never tried to use any powers or strength during our training so it made me think that you didn't even know that you were a demon of some kind."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Naruto.

"Would you have believed me?"

No, no he wouldn't have. How could he? For years, he had thought that he was nothing more than a human. A human that was trained to have high endurance and pain tolerance but, now it made him wonder if that had been his demonic blood keeping him from feeling the king of pain that he was already tolerant to. Shaking his head, the young man looked up as he mumbled "Yeah, I wouldn't have." Jiraiya gave a faint smile before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped package as he held it out to Naruto. "Huh?"

"It's what you asked me to get. I hope you like it, because trust me it wasn't easy to get a hold of. All you have to do is place your own chakra into it and it should be enough to keep her safe." Jiraiya pointed out with a chuckle, causing Naruto to smile a little at the sight. "So, what did I miss while I was gone anyway?"

Naruto went pale at the thought.

"Obviously you know you're a demon now so I'm guessing that you had finally transformed." Seeing the blonde nod, Jiraiya chuckled a little before reaching out and ruffling his hair. Causing Naruto to growl a little as he swatted his hand away. "Let me see?"

Naruto blinked a little in confusion before nodding his head slowly. Gulping a bit, the young man took a deep breath as he allowed himself to release his hold over his powers, over his illusion and couldn't help but grit his teeth. God, why did this have to hurt just to release it himself? Taking a deep gasping breath, Naruto's eyes snapped open causing him to look up at Jiraiya, wondering what the man would end up saying.

"You do look so much like the past king."

"Huh?" What the hell was he talking about?

Jiriaya chuckled a little as he looked at Naruto with a small warm smile. "I met the king when I was a small boy. Though at that point in time, Minato, your father was a powerful man and had been trying to have a child with his wife, his mate for a long time. I had heard tales of how the great Fox King, was trying to bring union between humans and demons." Naruto blinked as he looked up at the older man with wide eyes. What? His father wanted to do something like that while he was… "Your parents, when they found out they were having you they were overjoyed." Jiraiya chuckled a little before looking over at Naruto.

"Did he have any idea on how to do that?" asked Naruto.

"He thought that, maybe it was best to get you to interact with other humans, but I don't think he had an idea on how at the time. Then with the war, everything else that was happening, I didn't hear about his death, as well as your mother's until years after it happened." Jiraiya sighed softly before looking at Naruto with a frown. "I didn't think you were his kid though, I had thought that it was wishful thinking regardless how much you resembled your parents I knew that I couldn't have held such high hopes for such a thing until now."

Naruto blinked a little in shock. Not sure what he could really say for that matter. It just seemed as if everything was coming into a weird circle. What was he to really say to such a situation at this point? In a way, his father's dream did come true, just not in the way that he had originally hoped it seemed. Naruto did indeed grow up among humans, but at the cost of his parent's lives and of course in order to keep him safe. So what was he to do?

"Now what though? What could I ever do to bring such a dream come true? It isn't like I have a chance with anyone here. Once Lord Hisashi learns that I'm a demon, he'll kill me. Hinata will never speak to me, she'll think of me as nothing but a monster." Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"Do you really think that?" Jiraiya said with a sigh, scratching at his cheek as he glanced at Naruto. Seeing that the young man was really stressing out over the whole thing. Sighing softly once again, the older man calmly said "Think of it this way. Do you really think, that someone whom you have known for pretty much all your life would just throw you out to the wolves?"

"I… I don't really know."

"Naruto, look in your heart and you'll know the answer. Hinata isn't like anyone else. She has a good and pure heart, she would stick up for you that much I know for sure." Jiraiya said, before pointing his finger against Naruto's chest, right over his heart. "You know the answer, even if you can't really understand it yourself."

Blinking his blue eyes, the young man couldn't help but be a little curious himself. He wanted to believe that Hinata wouldn't think of him in that way. But, at the same time he couldn't help but be worried. What if Hinata learned the truth and couldn't be around him. Not just because her father wouldn't allow such a thing, but because she would end up fearing him? Shaking his head, he let out a whine before covering his face, trying to think on what he should do. On what he should say at this point.

It just seemed that everything lately was going to throw itself at him in one way or another. And it was starting to bother him. Why was it that his life had to be some kind of hell like this? A life that he never wanted in the first place? First he has no memories of who he was or where he came from. Then he finds out that he is really a demon prince to a kingdom that was taken over by some kind of mad man that wanted his parents out of the way and now he had to worry about what he should do about his feelings for Hinata and of course on what he should do about her finding out what he really is.

There was no way that she could ever love him at this rate.

"Naruto, you need to relax."

"How do you know I'm-"

"You're tails are flinching so much I wouldn't be surprised that they knock a tree down at this rate." Jiraiya said with a soft sigh before shaking his head as he looked over at the young man, placing a hand on his shoulder as he calmly gazed down at him. "If she really cared about you, which I'm sure she does there is no way that she would leave you to hang to dry or to leave you to the wolves."

"How can you be so sure about that though?"

"Because she is a pure person Naruto. Hinata is accepting of others, that much I know for sure. After all, you are her best friend, someone that she cares about deeply to the point that she saved you as a child. You just have to have some faith in yourself for a change." Jiraiya calmly said before chuckling a little before adding "You may as well change back now. You may have to go back to the manor soon though."

"Yeah, though I just wished that I could handle the illusions better, I can't hold it for very long on my own." Naruto said with a sigh before Jiraiya reached out and pulled on the necklace around his neck.

"I sense their power in this."

"Yeah, Kakashi said something about their illusion magic being in there though I don't know what that meant." Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"Idiot, you can use their magic to help you look human for as long as you need. Just focus on that magic instead of your own until you can learn to use it better." Jiraiya pointed out with a glare.

Naruto wanted to smack himself for that one. Of course he could have done that but he must have been stressing out so much about everything that it hadn't come to him in the least! Groaning, he grasped the necklace in his hand as he took a deep breath. Hoping that he would be able to use the power within the necklace to make himself appear human. Though, he wasn't sure what he would be able to hold onto it for too long either even though it belonged to his parents for that matter.

It just seemed as if everything around him would bite him in the ass at some point or another. Yet, he had to at least try at some kind of normal life. More so with the winter ball coming up in such a short amount of time now. Gritting his teeth, he opened his eyes as he looked up at the smiling face of Jiraiya and frowned a little in confusion.

"Welcome back Naruto." Chuckled Jiraiya.

Naruto blinked before looking down at his hands. He felt none of his own power but the power of someone else coating his skin. He couldn't help but smile, at least he could manage this for the most part, but he knew that at some point, he would have to learn how to use his own power to do this and not just the power of his family. "Thanks." Naruto whispered softly.

Though, what he didn't know was that his life was only going to get worse, as a dark shadow was starting to head its ugly head toward the Hyuuga Manor.


	18. The Winter Ball

Naruto sighed softly. The winter ball was upon them once again and he couldn't help but want to whine. It was rather boring here, that much was for certain, though he knew that he couldn't allow himself to be distracted. He had to follow Hinata around, and make sure that she was safe from anyone whom thought would be getting lucky around her.

He wouldn't allow it.

Not to mention, thanks to what Jiraiya had suggested, it was much easier for him to maintain his human form now thanks to the necklace that his parents had left him, along with their powers. Though he couldn't help but be curious as to what he could do from here on out. At some point, he may have to leave and have to leave the princess here.

The thought of it alone made his heart ache.

God, what was wrong with him lately. The pain was getting harder and harder to deal with. It felt as if it was more powerful now that his demonic heritage had awakened after so many years. Yet, this time it was almost suffocating more than anything else. As if it had stolen his voice, his breathe, everything that kept him alive really. The very part of him that made him, the way he was.

Shaking his head, the young man checked his kimono and felt the package that was Hinata's gift. He knew that he still had to give this to her. But he would have to pick the right time, not wanting to overwhelm her with something so simple but, sometimes it's the simple gifts that make it the most worthwhile.

Giving a small smile at the thought of Hinata's smile at his gift, he couldn't help but look over at where all the other royals had gathered. They were still expecting Hinata to show up, but he couldn't help but wonder where it was that she was going to appear from. It was rather puzzling, and he couldn't help but be curious as to where she would be appearing from. He had yet to see her, but knew that Kakashi and Iruka were with her, so that had to mean something at the very least. She was safe.

Turning his gaze to his hand he couldn't help but be curious. What would his life be if he had lived as a demon instead of a human? Would he have still been the man that he was now? Would he have still been so drawn to Hinata? To want to protect her?

Shaking his head, the young man knew that he shouldn't think about the 'what if's so to speak. He knew that he had to keep his head. That he had to keep himself calm and collected, that he would have to keep her safe now of all times. There was no telling what would happen should the time come when Hinata would need a husband, or if she would be attacked.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man reached up and placed a hand over his heart. Why did it have to hurt him so much too even think about such a thing in the first place? It just seemed as if everything that had happened lately, was drawing up to this one moment. But why? Why would it be drawn to such a day as this? Just for Hinata's birthday of all things? He didn't know, but hoped that when that time came that he wasn't around to hear it.

He feared that if that was something that he had heard. That Hinata had found a groom that he wouldn't be around to hear such words. The thought itself hurt, and he never wanted to hear those words. Tightly shutting his eyes, the young man took a deep breath, hoping and praying that his heart could handle such a thing.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, trying to calm his rattled nerves to the point that he could relax. Opening his blue eyes he saw all the other royals looking around still trying to find the princess. Where could she be anyway? It wasn't like Hinata to be late. Unless she was distracted by something or that Kakashi and Iruka were explaining something to her. He wasn't sure, but he hoped that everything was okay. Unless she was still struggling with her make up. That was something else to think about.

Shaking his head, the young man took a deep breath and made his way over toward the door where Hinata would be coming from. She had to be coming soon, sniffing the air, he couldn't help but wriggle his nose at the many, many scents that were mingling together. How was it that demons could handle such an overload of scents? It seemed as if they had to deal with this many a day, they would have gone mad within a matter of days.

Yet, thanks to Kakashi, he had managed to get most of the scents out of the way, or even just to block most of them. That he would have to focus on one single scent alone. He could faintly smell lavender and vanilla but he couldn't be sure if that was the princess herself. Yet, he did find it rather soothing and pleasing that was for sure. Maybe it had to be her.

Tilting his head to the side, Naruto made his way through the crowd, wanting to get through so he could see if Hinata was arriving, Yet, it was what he saw that made him stop dead in his tracks. It was as if he was looking at a completely different person.

She wore a beautiful blue kimono dress. Her hair was done up with ribbons in different shades of blue from the sky to the ocean itself. She had blue eyeshadow, yet he also noticed that there were two locks of hair that framed her face, he couldn't help but feel like his heart had skipped a beat within his chest.

To him, Hinata had never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment. It had seemed as if he was looking at another person. Pink dusted his cheeks as he gazed at her. He couldn't help but reach up and placed a hand over his heart, feeling it pound in his chest at the sight. Yet, another part of him, he guessed was the demon part to him was telling him to take her away from here. That they didn't deserve to gaze upon her beauty.

Gulping a bit, he took a deep breath as he made his way over toward the princess. Hinata looked up at Naruto and blinked a little at the man before her eyes widened. Must not have expected him to come toward her yet. Or, she was surprised by his outfit. It was the same style that he always wore just in blue. He chuckled a little at her expression before making his way over toward her before bowing to Hinata. "Princess, I am here to escort you." Hinata let out a sigh of relief, he knew that she hated to be surrounded by people. For that, he was in a way grateful as it got him to take her away from these leeches.

Holding out his hand toward her, the young man shuddered a little but carefully wrapped his fingers around Hinata's delicate hand. He was afraid of his new found strength that was without question. Yet, part of him had felt his own demonic blood pull itself back so to speak. As if the demon within him was afraid of hurting her so held itself back for the time being.

Peeking up at her through his lashes, Naruto saw that Hinata gazed down at him with so much kindness that he didn't think that she was even looking at him. But looking at another.

He looked around a little, only to gaze back at Hinata and returned her smile. Chuckling a little, he carefully tugged Hinata along, not wanting her to trip over her own feet as he walked with her around the hall.

"You look lovely Hinata." Naruto calmly said, low enough to where only she could hear him. Hinata looked up and blushed at the blonde which only made him smile and chuckle at her. "Not that you weren't already before."

Hinata giggled a little at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a little more at the blue haired woman. He couldn't help but give her a small yet loving smile. How was it that he could fall in love with her all the more. He wanted to kiss her, wanted to hold her. Just to make sure that no one ever tried to take her away from him but he also wasn't sure what more he could say or do.

"You look handsome Naruto." Hinata said with a giggle, causing the blonde to blush a little more. God, did she know that she had so much power over him? He couldn't help but stare at her. Feeling as if his entire life was complete in that moment. He almost felt like time had slowed down to a crawl for him. "I wonder what big announcement father has going on."

Naruto couldn't help but be curious as well. That was something that had been going on for a while. That her father had some kind of big news going on that no one really knew about other than the lord himself. He wouldn't tell anyone about it, not even Naruto.

Though, he couldn't help but be curious either way. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man turned his attention to Hinata as he gave her a small smile before saying "May I have this dance?" Hinata giggled a little before nodding her head at the blonde. Naruto felt his heart racing a little in his chest but he happily walked with Hinata to the center as he bowed to her. Hinata, of course curtsied to the blonde before she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her. Yeah, this was the king of life that he needed right now. Just one special moment like this to keep in his mind. Leaning closer to Hinata, he couldn't help but nuzzle her a little, only to blush a little before pulling himself back a little. He knew that he would have to have some kind of restraint. Yet, Naruto couldn't help but look at her, seeing that the young princess gazed up at him with sparkling eyes. It made him love her all the more.

"Naruto, think we could always be together?" Hinata asked with a frown on her face.

"I…" Could he lie? Should he tell her the truth? He wasn't sure, but he also didn't want to upset the woman either. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the young man took a deep breath as he looked over at the princess once again. "I'll try." That was all he could do, he just couldn't tell her that he would never leave her, but at the same time he didn't want to give her the hope that should he leave, that he would return.

"Naruto, what is going on? You've been rather distant lately."

Naruto frowned a little before closing his eyes as he sighed softly. He couldn't tell her the truth of that either. What would she do should the time come that she learns the truth. That he was a demon that had been forced to live a life as a human. Staring at her for a brief moment, he calmly said "It is something that you could never understand Hinata. I myself, don't even understand it, and it is something that I do not wish to share. I'm sorry."

"Naruto, why can't you-"

"Because, if you knew the truth you may never want anything to do with me ever again." He sighed softly before reaching into his robes and pulled out the package. "Here, I got this for you. It's specially made for you to use in everyday problems such as fights."

Hinata blinked at the cloth before carefully accepting it from the blonde's hand and started to unwrap it. What she saw made her eyes widen in shock and awe. There, was a hair clip that had a beautiful blue flower surrounded by lavender. The ornaments that hung from the clip itself were a sky blue, much like Naruto's eyes. They swayed from the slightest of movement, Hinata couldn't help but stare at the blonde with wide eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but blush a little as he stared at her. Gulping a little, the young man rubbed at the back of his head as he said "I had it specially made. It's to work like my sword so to speak. It had my own chakra within it, and should the need arise, it should keep you safe should the time come where I cannot protect you."

Hinata looked up at the blonde with wide eyes. Tears in her eyes before she wrapped her arms around her personal guard. Naruto blushed a little more before he carefully wrapped his arms around the blue haired woman. He couldn't help but feel his heart thumping painfully within his chest. It was as if everything that was surrounding him was filled with warmth.

Closing his eyes, the young man tightened his hold around Hinata. Feeling this warmth within himself and it seemed to grow as he just held her. He couldn't be sure what would be in store for him, but he hoped that this would never end. "Thank you Naruto, it's beautiful. Can you put it in for me?" Hinata asked with a big smile on her face.

He blushed at that before nodding his head. Carefully, the blonde grabbed the hair clip and carefully slid it into Hinata's blue locks and watched as it just seemed to blend into her hair. As if it was always meant to be there. Looking over at the blue haired woman, he couldn't help but think that she had grown even more beautiful than before. He just smiled at her before leaning closer to her, close enough that he could easily capture her lips with his but, he had to withhold himself from doing such a thing.

Closing his eyes, the young man let out a pained sigh before he pulled himself back as he gazed at Hinata and just smiled weakly at her. "I think it should be time that we go and see your father. Don't you think?" he said with a chuckle before he saw Hinata sigh softly. It seemed that she didn't want this moment to end either as she just gave him a small smile as they started to make their way over to the head of the room. Hinata and Naruto both saw Hiashi talking to someone.

Odd, Naruto felt as if he knew that person from somewhere. There was a cold feeling as it seemed to swell up within him. A cold memory that seemed to surged through his entire body. IT felt as if an icy grip was wrapping itself around his heart in an icy vice. "Oh, Hinata!" Hiashi said with a chuckle before he made his way over to his daughter and pulled her close to his side. "I'd like to introduce you to Lord Ryuu, he is a new lord who had taken to his throne not too long ago."

Naruto felt as if he knew someone before. Felt as if he knew that he had to do something, something about this all felt so very wrong. His hands clenched into tight fists as he tried to keep himself calm and collected but his inner demon was screaming at him to keep Hinata away from this man. That there was something wrong and that they all were in danger right now.

"Hello, oh, who are you?" asked Ryuu as he stared at Naruto. A look of shock and surprise was on his face as he stared at the guard. "Do I know you?" He asked with a frown on his face. His golden eyes seemed to shine with confusion, but at the same time with shock.

"No, I've never left this kingdom." Naruto calmly said, not sure how he would know this man, but he just felt as if there was something wrong about this man. But he just wasn't sure what it was. Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto walked a little closer to Hinata, wanting to be as close to her as possible, as if to protect her from this man. Though, he wasn't sure what he was to do. What he could do to keep her safe, though not sure other than to either keep her away from this man by standing in front of her or by walking off with the woman himself.

"I see, it's just that you remind me of someone I knew long ago."

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have to go and make my announcement." Hiashi said with a chuckle before chuckling and made his way over to the front of the room. Though, Naruto couldn't help but look over at Hinata. Seeing that she looked a little nervous about the whole thing. It seemed that she was scared around this man and he knew that he had to do something to keep her safe.

"Please excuse us." Naruto said as he carefully grabbed onto Hinata's hand and walked with her away from this man. That feeling was still there, he knew that much. But it wouldn't go away either it seemed. No matter how far away he got, the feeling remained in his chest.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please." Lord Hiashi said, causing everyone to look over at him. "I'd like to announce that this ball isn't just to announce my daughter's birthday, but to finally announce that I finally found someone to take my child, Hinata, as his bride!"

Naruto couldn't help but stare with wide eyes. His heart, it felt like it had shattered into a million pieces, and that a part of him had finally died.


	19. Reveal

Naruto had felt as if his whole world had just been torn apart at the seams. Hinata was… being given away to some nameless man? No, he couldn't… _'What right do I have to stand in the way of her happiness?'_ Naruto thought to himself, not wanting to get in her way. If anyone should be happy, it was her. Yet, why was a part of him feeling as if it was the end of the world.

Suddenly, he jumped as he looked over and saw Kakashi giving him a small frown. "Are you okay?" He asked with a frown.

"I… I don't know." Naruto answered honestly, not really sure what he should be feeling right now. Honestly, it had felt like some part of him had just died in that moment. As if a part of him, the part of him that only lived to love Hinata was gone and in its place was an empty hole in his heart.

"Naruto, is there something that you aren't telling me?" asked Kakashi.

"No." he lied, there was no way that he was telling just how much he loved Hinata. If Kakashi knew, then he would just point out that it was pointless to love a human. And he knew that better than anyone. After all, demons did live a lot longer than humans, maybe even forever but Naruto knew that he had to keep Hinata safe still.

Until his dying breath.

Closing his eyes, the young man took a deep breath, hoping that would fill the void that had grown in his heart, but it seemed to only make the pain worse. Clutching at his chest, Naruto felt like he was having some kind of heart attack. Though he wasn't sure why that was. Shaking his head, the young man looked up and saw Lord Hiashi talking still but he couldn't understand a single word that was being said.

"Naruto, breathe. What's wrong?" asked Kakashi, concern reflecting his words as he tried to figure out what was wrong with the fox demon. Naruto didn't really know himself, it had felt as if his heart was painfully beating, as if it was just painful for him to breathe, to be alive!

"I'm fine." Naruto hissed through clenched teeth.

Kakashi didn't seem to buy it, he knew that there was something wrong but he couldn't be sure what it was. Looking up, both Naruto and Kakashi saw that Hiashi was speaking to a man, a man that Naruto remembered was 'Lord Ryuu' that they had been talking too. Naruto knew that there was still something wrong about that guy. That there was something wrong with him, but he couldn't be sure as to what it was. There had to be something but he just couldn't be sure as to what it was.

"Naruto…" Kakashi whispered, causing the blonde to look over at him in confusion. Trying to ignore his own pain as he tried to breathe deeply hoping that would calm him down. "That's him. That's Ryuu." Naruto stared with wide eyes, whipping his head over toward the lord who was speaking more and more about Hinata's wedding and preparations to marry the lord next to him.

"How are you so sure?" asked Naruto with a frown on his face.

"Demons can only change their appearance to a human, such as losing scales, claws and fangs and so on. But, their faces themselves never change." Kakashi explained, causing Naruto to stare at him in shock. There was no way that this could be possible. This was the demon that had killed his parents? Had tried to kill him off as well just so he could get the throne? There was no way that he would be here. There had to be a reason for this, there had to be some kind of reason for the man to be here of all places.

"Why would he come here though?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"Honestly? I don't know, but he must have sensed your demonic chakra after it was locked away for so long."

"I just saw him and he didn't seem like he knew I was the same boy he tried to kill." Naruto pointed out.

"Must be because he hadn't sensed your chakra in so long that he doesn't know who it belongs too. Only that it was familiar to him." Kakashi theorised before letting out a soft sigh and looked over at Naruto and gave him a serious look. "Just stay out of sight for now. If you fight as is, you may revert with how weak your chakra is right now." Wait, his chakra is weak now? But how could that be? He hadn't even fought anything. Let alone even used his chakra in the first place so how could it be weak?

"But I'm her guard, I have to fight." Naruto said with a frown.

"True, but again, you aren't at the same power level that you should be right now. IF you fight him now, you may end up dead and the royal line is over." Kakashi said before he disappeared in the sea of the crowd. Leaving Naruto alone to his own thoughts. Though, he knew that he had to do something but what could he do in this state? His body was tired, and according to Kakashi, his chakra was weak and it made him wonder what had caused it.

Reaching up, he grasped at his chest once more and felt the painful thud within. He knew that if he just stood by and did nothing, he would regret it later on in his life. To the point that he would rather be dead than to know that he had failed Hinata on the biggest day of her life.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before narrowing his now crimson eyes as he jumped out of the crowd and stood in front of Hinata as he glared at Lord Ryuu. "You stay away from Princess Hinata."

"Naruto?!" Hinata said in shock and awe.

"Oh? What is this I see?" Ryuu said with a chuckle before he looked on at Naruto. "You can't force her not to marry someone now can you? What if this is something that she wants?" Ryuu said, not seeming to be phased by Naruto's red eyes.

"You don't know anything about her. Hinata should marry someone that she can trust, someone that she could place her faith in and someone that she could love. You, you are none of those things!" shouted Naruto as he all but snarled at the man. There was no way that he would allow himself to let this happen. He had to keep her safe, no matter the cost.

"Oh? And you are?"

Naruto snarled as he said "I am her guard that is all I should be."

"Ah, all you 'should' be not what you 'want' to be." Ryuu said with a laugh before he smirked at the blonde. The fox snarled more as he narrowed his eyes. He wanted to rip this man a new one, wanted him to feel pain and suffering but he knew that he had to keep a clear head about him. If he allowed himself to fall into darkness and despair then there was a chance that he wouldn't make it out of this alive.

"I won't allow you to hurt Hinata like you had hurt the original king and queen of demons!" shouted Naruto, which made everyone in the room silent. Shit, he said something wrong didn't he? He shouldn't have said that, no one knew what had happened to the original king and queen, no one even knew about the king having a queen for that matter if he remembered right.

"The king and queen?" Ryuu said with a frown on his face. He crossed his arms as if he was in deep thought. Trying to think back on the memories of the time that Naruto had questioned. "I don't recall hurting them." Ryuu said with a chuckle escaping him.

"You didn't just hurt them, you fucking killed them you monster!" shouted Naruto as he rushed forward and went to attack. Yet he had noticed something, he was slower. Much slower than he was before. Ryuu just blinked his eyes before he grinned and stopped the attack by grabbing his sword. Naruto couldn't help but stare in shock, there was no way that he should have been able to stop the blade like that.

"Ah yes, now I remember. Their screams lull me to sleep when I think about it." Ryuu said with a chuckle, his stare was calm yet Naruto felt nothing but terror within himself. He had never felt so much fear in him before in his entire life. Gulping, the young man jumped back as he glared at Ryuu, his body trembling slightly in fear. "Now, just makes me wonder how you know about such a thing in the first place. No one should know about their deaths other than the demons in the kingdom." Ryuu said, only for his smile to turn twisted.

His eyes even glowed with how joyful he was feeling while he stared at the blonde man. Naruto had never felt so much fear swelling within him until that moment. God, why was he feeling so much fear? Why was he so scared right now?! He shouldn't be scared, he had fought more fearful creatures before in his life and yet this man here he was scared of?! It just didn't make sense to him, but he knew that he had to stop this before it was too late!

"You do look rather familiar though. You look like the king and queen but that cannot be true. Their child was killed years ago I'm sure of it." Ryuu said with a tilt of his head before a grin came onto his face. "That mark on your hand… So that was why we never found a body, you have been turned into a human!" He laughed like a mad man before chuckling a little and stared at him in glee. "The prince is still alive after all!" Naruto blinked as he looked at his hand and frowned when he saw that his birthmark was revealed. The glove having been torn to shreds. Ryuu then held out his hand and shot out a bolt of thunder, causing Naruto to go flying into a wall as he cried out in pain.

Once he hit the wall, it crumbled down onto himself, Hinata screamed out his name. Naruto groaned a little before he shoved everything aside and snarled at the man. Standing on his feet, he made his way over toward Ryuu, sword drawn out as he snarled at him. "You took everything from me." He snarled out.

"Naruto… you're a demon?" Hinata whispered in shock.

Looking over at the blue haired woman, he couldn't help but stare at her in shock before looking down at himself. He had shifted back into his true form, damn it all. All the things that had to happen, it had to be that he had to change back? Shaking his head, he calmly said "I'll explain everything later Hinata, for now you'll have to trust me on this." He gave her a small smile before snarling at Ryuu and rushed at him. Though, Ryuu had other plans.

He managed to dodge before grabbing onto one of Naruto's many fox tails and threw him into a wall. Yelping out in shock, the young man snarled as he went to strike at the man, he knew that he had to stop this. He had to stop this man before he got any further in his plans. Whatever they may be at this point. "I wonder what would happen while I'm killing you. Maybe you'll scream and beg for mercy before I do finally drain you of the rest of your powers." Naruto snarled a little, this bastard took his parents. He was sure of it now.

"Sorry Prince Naruto, but I'll have to kill you but before that I'll have to take you back to the castle and take your power. I'll need them for later."

Naruto just snarled, he wouldn't allow his fear to consume him, he had to hurry and take this man down before anything else happened. Letting out a scream of rage, his eyes glowing a deep crimson as he rushed forward with his sword in hand as he went to swing at Naruto. Yet, it seemed that Ryuu was able to catch his sword as he managed to smirk at the blonde demon. "You have grown weak, it seems that your body is going through 'rejection' it seems. To think, the prince had fallen in love. Who could it be?" He smirked cruelly before he saw the blonde's eyes draw themselves toward the blue haired princess. "Oh, oh ho this is rich!" He laughed like a mad man before slamming his fist into Naruto's stomach.

The young man let out a gasp of pain as the wind was knocked out of his lungs as he rolled onto the ground.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted as she went to rush to his side in the hopes of helping him.

"Stay back!" Shouted the blonde.

"A demon, falling in love with a human. To think, a once royal member of the demon kingdom had fallen for a human woman. You have brought shame to the kingdom."

"No, you brought shame to it by killing my parents!" shouted Naruto as he went to get up only to fall back onto the ground. God, why was he so weak right now? It just didn't make sense, it just seemed as if everything was going against him in this moment. Looking up, the young man saw Ryuu standing over him with a sickening smile on his face. "You'll rot in hell for this." Naruto snarled out weakly.

"Oh? No, if anything you'll die soon enough. I just have to take your power before you do." He laughed before lifting Naruto by his shirt and slammed his head into his, and watched as Naruto's world was surrounded by darkness.

Hinata couldn't help but cover her mouth in shock as she watched her friend, the man that she loved get defeated so easily. But how could that be? He was powerful, strong and he had been able to defeat other demons before in the past. So why couldn't he fight off this man? It just didn't seem possible, and it had her worried for her blonde friend. "Naruto!" Hinata rushed forward, only to be blown back as Ryuu flew up into the air. Going right through the ceiling as he took off with Naruto. "Naruto!"

"Damn it!" Kakashi shouted as he rushed up to Hinata. "I didn't make it!" He snarled a little, causing Hinata to look at him. "I failed in my promise."

"What is going on here?!" Hinata all but shouted in fear and concern.

Kakashi looked at Hinata and frowned a little before he let out a soft sigh. "Follow me, we'll have to go to the Demon Kingdom in order to save him." Kakashi said as he made his out of the hall. Everyone of course mumbling to themselves about the fight between a lord and a demon. The demon, of course losing in the fight but Hinata knew that Kakashi was hiding more than he let on. Though she couldn't be sure as to what it was, but knew that she had to do something.

"What just happened?"

"It seems that Naruto hid from me that his demon had chosen a mate."

"Mate?"

"A demon picks one mate, and only one. Most demons don't find their 'true' mate and just settle. But, it seems that the royal line has always had that luck in finding their true mates. Minato found Kushina, and Naruto found you. You are his chosen mate and when he heard that your father had set you off to wed another his body started to go through 'rejection' which kills the demon'." Kakashi explained.

"But what about what that demon said? What you're saying! Naruto is a prince?"

"He is, he is the prince of demons. The clan that had ruled over demon's for centuries. Minato, the last king and his queen Kushina ruled over the lands with kindness and when they had Naruto they were over joyed." Kakashi said with a soft sigh before he looked over at Hinata and gave her a small frown. "Yet, because Ryuu wanted the kingdom, and had been promised to have it should Naruto and Kushina not have their own child well, he was rather angry when Naruto was born."

Hinata couldn't help but feel bad for Naruto. He lost his parents just because a mad man wanted the kingdom for himself. How could it be that he could go through such a thing like that? Naruto didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve to have such a fate upon him. It just didn't seem fair to her. "How can we save Naruto? If Ryuu doesn't kill him it's going to be that rejection thing that you said."

"He can be saved, he just has to have his chosen mate return his love and know that she does love him."

"I do love him, I just…"

"Because everyone, along with himself, didn't think that he was royal that you both couldn't be together until you had finally discovered that he was a prince, but not a human one." Kakashi whispered softly before he turned and stared at the blue haired woman and gave her a hard stare. "Answer me this, do you care that he is a demon?"

"Of course not! Naruto is still Naruto, no matter if he is human, demon or anything in between. He is still the same man that I grew up with, the same man that had risked everything just to keep me safe. I'll do whatever it takes to save him and tell him how I really feel!"

"Just be warned, his demon will know if it is a lie when you tell him that."

"I wouldn't-"

"I believe you, but again that is up to his inner demon to decide." Hinata couldn't help but frown at those words. But, she knew that she had to do something to save him. She just hoped that it wouldn't be too late to save him.


	20. Final Battle

Naruto groaned weakly as he was chained up onto the wall. His tails weakly swayed from side to side. Not sure what was going on, only that he felt rather weak and exhausted. All he wanted to do was to sleep and forget about all the pain that was surrounding him. Blinking slowly, his blank blue eyes looked around the room as he frowned a little.

The place looked so familiar, though it must have been part of his long forgotten memories of his family. He couldn't help but give a weak chuckle. So, like his parents he would die here it seemed.

"So you're awake."

Blinking his exhausted eyes, Naruto turned his head and saw Ryuu coming out of the shadows. "So you've awakened. Interesting." He said with a smirk. His black hair was slicked back, black flames crossed his cheeks. His eyes, gold as they were in human form but with a slit for a pupil. His fangs poked out from his lips even as he smiled.

He wore robes that almost looked like they were made of shadows. How was it that he could dress like that? What kind of demon was he?

Tilting his head, he saw two horns resting atop of the man's head, almost seeming to coil themselves around once before settling for sticking upward. "What are you?" asked Naruto weakly.

"Ah, so still strong enough to speak it seems. I am King Ryuu, I am what others would describe as a shadow dragon."

"Shadow? But… you used thunder…"

"I can absorb the attacks of my enemies and use it against them. Even learn how to use it on them." He laughed before making his way over toward Naruto and snarled into his face. Naruto couldn't help but wriggle his nose in disgust. This guy needed to clean his mouth, he had some seriously bad breath.

"If you are so powerful why need me?" asked Naruto.

"Because, even though I can absorb people's attacks and chakra, I need yours. As you are the true heir to the throne and until I can take it well… I do not have the true power as the true king." Ryuu snarled in Naruto's face causing the young man to flinch a little. "So long as you were alive, I couldn't be the true king. No one would go against me yes out of fear of me stealing their power but those who follow me know that I am not the true king yet. Even after I stole the chakra of your parents it wasn't enough." Naruto looked at the king and frowned a little.

"As soon as I steal your chakra, I'll rule this world. Maybe I'll even make that Hinata woman my bride, it'll be interesting to see a human and a demon married wouldn't it?" He laughed.

Naruto snarled as he lashed forward, wanting to rip the man to pieces. Yet, just a few seconds later he went limp, breathing quickly and deeply. It was as if that movement alone had stolen all of his power and strength. "Your body is going through rejection because your 'chosen mate' was promised to another. Even accepting the fact that she could never love you due to titles and the like, hearing it while your demonic nature was revealed to yourself made your demon all but give up."

"Hinata… she'll never go to you now. Her father sees you for who you really are, a demon." Naruto whispered softly, his eyes growing rather heavy. No, he had to stay awake. He had to find a way to stop this man, had to find a way to stop Ryuu before it was too late. He had to stop this before it was too late.

"That may be true, but I can easily make the man forget about that little fact there. Do not forget, I have the power of many demons at my disposal. No matter what you say, I'll marry that bitch and she'll be nothing more than my slave at my every beck and call." Ryuu said with a laugh, Naruto couldn't help but snarl in anger at that. Of all the things that had to happen, it had to be this.

Struggling weakly, he tried to escape from his binds, yet it seemed that his strength had truly all but left him. He was weaker than a human at this point, there was no way that he would be able to escape this fate at this rate. Maybe he really would die here, there was nothing that he could anymore. "Now, to steal what is rightfully mine." Ryuu said with a twisted and cruel grin. Naruto stared with wide eyes, not sure what it was that the man was going to do but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy this.

Gulping, Naruto looked around as he tried to think on what Ryuu would do to steal his powers. To steal his chakra. Because if there was one thing that he knew, it was that if this didn't kill him, the mate rejection definitely would for sure.

Soon, sparks started to line the chains that held onto him. His blue eyes widened even more before tightly shutting his eyes as he let out a loud blood curling scream. He didn't think that he would ever feel such a pain like this before in his entire life. It felt as if he was being ripped and torn to shreds. Feeling as if every sing bit of him was being stretched until it could not go any further. Hell, it had felt as if Ryuu was reaching down into his chest and trying to rip his soul out of his body.

"Soon, it'll be over." Ryuu said with a smirk.

Naruto threw his head back as he let out a loud scream. His body thrashing about trying to break free of his binds. He had to get out of here, had to escape from such a fate but it seemed that even that was impossible.

"Naruto!" shouted a woman's voice.

Naruto's body went limp as the shocks finally died down. He weakly lifted his head and saw the blurry image of Hinata, Kakashi and Iruka. He couldn't believe it, they arrived. But how did they get here in such a short amount of time? Blinking slowly, he whispered "Hinata…" Before his head went limp, and his world went dark.

* * *

Hinata couldn't help but stare at Naruto in shock. The man that she had loved was being held up by chains. It was as if he had no strength left in his body, she couldn't help but stare at the man with tears filling her eyes. How was it that this had to happen to Naruto? That this had to happen to the man that she loved more than anything in the world.

Tightly shutting her eyes, she turned her pale lavender gaze to the shadow man as she clenched her hands into tight fists. "What did you do to Naruto?!" shouted the blue haired woman.

"Who? Me? Nothing of the sort, his body is just going through rejection is all. In fact, he doesn't have much time left anyway. Though that was none of my doing of course, I'm just trying to take what should be rightfully mine." Ryuu said with a big grin on his face before licking his lips. "Plus, I think I'll take you as well." Hinata narrowed her eyes, there was no way that she would allow this man to take her or kill Naruto.

"Get away from him!" shouted Hinata as she rushed forward to try to save Naruto. Ryuu though held out his hand and shot out flames, causing the blue haired woman to yelp in shock and held up her arms in the hopes of shielding herself from the attack. Only for a shield of red and green to surround her.

"What?!"

Hinata looked up and blinked in shock as she looked around at the barrier. It was warm, as if someone was holding her in their warm embrace. She felt something else as well, it was warm, safe, and… love… "Naruto…?" Hinata whispered softly.

"He must have put his chakra in something." Kakashi called out, causing Hinata to look over at the silvery grey haired man as he made his way over toward Hinata and frowned. "Did he give you something?"

"Just this." Hinata gestured to her hair clip that Naruto had given her.

"Yeah, that's where it's coming from." Kakashi said with a tilt of his head.

It was then that Hinata remembered Naruto's words from before.

 _"I had it specially made. It's to work like my sword so to speak. It had my own chakra within it, and should the need arise, it should keep you safe should the time come where I cannot protect you."_

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, if her hair clip could act as a shield, and it could act like Naruto's sword then what would the odds be that it could be… Reaching up, she placed a hand on her hair clip and felt a warmth spreading through her fingertips down her arm. It felt as if it was absorbing her own chakra and mingling with the chakra that Naruto had left behind.

"Hinata?"

She felt something flowing into her hand, she narrowed her eyes as she grasped the solid object in her hand and pulled it outward. She looked forward as she watched a sword starting to form in her hand. The hilt was a deep crimson that made her think of Naruto's eyes when they changed colour. Yet, she had also seen a long cloth wrapped around the hilt and flew out behind her in the wind. The cloth was a deep lavender, the same as her eyes. The blade though, it was a deep ocean blue which reminded Hinata of Naruto's normal eye colour.

The blade itself was beautiful, and she couldn't help but feel the strength within the blade. IT was something that made her think that this, this blade was a symbol of Naruto's love for her. She couldn't help but gaze at the sword lovingly, it was a sign that told her just how much their love could grow. This, this itself was the symbol of the love one held for the other.

"What the fuck?!" Ryuu shouted as he held out his other hand and shot out a bolt of thunder at the blue haired woman.

Hinata's eyes widened as she slashed the sword and it seemed to cut through the attack like paper. She couldn't help but stare at it in shock. How was it that she was able to cut…?

"Shadow…" Kakashi whispered before slapping his forehead. "Shadows are creatures of darkness, but emotion wise, they are hate, anger, and evil. But the sword itself is made from light, love, happiness and good. Feelings that you and Naruto share." Kakashi whispered in shock before shaking his head and looked over at Hinata as he whispered "You keep him distracted, if you can kill him. Iruka and I will get Naruto down. I can at least keep him alive."

Hinata nodded her head toward Kakashi, if they could keep Naruto alive long enough for her to stop Ryuu at long last, then that should be enough. Narrowing her eyes, she watched Ryuu roar out in rage before he rushed toward her. Hinata narrowed her eyes as she jumped up into the air and slashed her sword at the man. He managed to dodge her but only slashed at the barrier that seemed to appear before her.

"What the hell!?"

"This is the symbol of what Naruto and I share!" Hinata shouted as she spun herself around and kicked the demon in the chest. He yelped out in shock before he flipped in the air and landed on his feet. Only to propel himself forward with his claws drawn out and electricity forming around his fingers.

The blue haired woman wouldn't allow herself to fall. She would make sure that this man went down this day. She would make sure that Naruto would live, that he wouldn't have to share the same fate as his parents. Letting out a scream of her own, Hinata swung her sword and managed to cut the man's shoulder. He hissed out in pain before slashing at her once again.

The young woman though managed to dodge out of the attack. Ryuu narrowed his golden eyes as he flexed his claws. Getting himself ready to strike once again. Though it seemed that no matter what, his attacks couldn't hit as Naruto's chakra seemed to keep her safe from any and all attacks for the most part.

Turning her gaze over, she saw that Kakashi and Iruka had managed to get Naruto down, yet the blonde had yet to open his eyes. Kakashi's hand glowed a soft blue as he seemed to be transferring Naruto his chakra in order to keep him alive.

"Why do you fight so hard for him? Don't humans hate demons?" Ryuu said with a snarl.

Hinata turned her pale lavender eyes back to Ryuu and gave him a smirk. "You don't get it do you? I don't care what Naruto is. Naruto is someone that I can depend on, someone that I would trust my very life to." A soft smile graced her lips as she thought back to all the times that she had shared with Naruto. The only time that she had ever felt like a normal woman was when she was around him. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman closed her eyes before opening them into a glare. "Naruto is the only person that I could ever love."

"You love him? You do know that he would easily out live you."

"I don't care!" Hinata shouted, her eyes narrowed into angry slits as tears streamed down her face. "Naruto is the only man that I could ever love. Any other man, would be meaningless in my eyes. Naruto is the only man, the only one that I could ever truly love with all my heart and soul. I don't care if he's a human, or a demon. He is still Naruto Uzumaki, a great, and wonderful man who cares for others! You are the true monster here, the only true demon who has no heart!"

Hinata screamed as she rushed forward and swung her sword once again. Ryuu screamed as the blade hit him across his chest. Hinata though didn't let up. She wouldn't allow this man to escape this fate. She would make sure that he dies here today. This man had made so many people suffer, so many people had to die because he was ruining everyone's lives and Naruto was one of them.

"You are pathetic." Ryuu said with a snarl before he went to slash at Hinata. The barrier once again kicked up, and shielded her from any and all attacks though it seemed that he was able to graze her arm a bit. Not enough to cause any kind of serious damage.

Hissing out in pain, the young woman narrowed her eyes before rushing toward Ryuu once again. Hinata swung her sword while the demon swung his claws trying to block any and all attacks from the blue haired woman. She had to keep fighting, for the sake of her kingdom, for the sake of Naruto and everyone that was at risk the longer this man was around. Hinata just hoped and prayed that everything would finally stop, that everything would finally end without this man around.

Nothing else mattered but to stop this man.

"You should just give up!" shouted Ryuu.

"You should give up, on telling me to give up!" Shouted Hinata before she pushed against the demon of shadows. The young woman would never give up, she would never allow herself to lose. She would do everything that she had within her power in order to stop this man. Letting out a loud scream, Ryuu's eyes widened in shock for in that moment he had thought that he hadn't just seen Hinata thrusting the sword outward, but also Naruto standing next to the blue haired woman as they both held the sword that had soon been plunged into his chest.

Ryuu looked down in shock as blood started to escape his lips, as well as his injury. Hinata breathed deeply as she glared at the demon. Her body trembled at the thought of killing someone else, but she knew that this had to be done. "You're over." Hinata whispered before ripping the sword from the demon's chest and watched as his body slowly started to disappear in a pool of shadows. Hinata took a few more deep breaths as she tried to collect herself.

She couldn't believe that she did it. Couldn't believe that she was able to defeat a demon. Then again, maybe it was because she had Naruto's power as well to help her. Closing her eyes, the young woman took a deep yet calming breath before she made her way over to Naruto and rushed to his side before looking down at the man.

"He hadn't woken up yet." Iruka whispered, unsure as to what more they could do. "Kakashi has been giving him chakra the whole time but he refused to wake up."

Hinata couldn't help but frown before looking over at Kakashi and watched as the man was indeed giving Naruto chakra. She couldn't help but gaze at Naruto's sleeping face, he looked so peaceful but, she knew that this was only the ending for him if she didn't do anything soon.

Quickly, she reached over to Naruto and held onto him. Tears in her eyes as she cried out to Naruto. "Please don't leave me Naruto. I love you, I'll do anything to have you stay with me just don't leave me!" Hinata cried out, trying to get herself to get the man to stay with her. To stay strong for her, but what could she do? It just felt as if everything was against her now. As if this had really been Naruto's fate, that he was meant to die here.

Sobbing, the young woman buried her face against Naruto's chest as she cried.

Only to stop when she felt a hand atop of her head. Lifting her head a little, the young woman gazed into pools of blue. "Naruto?" She whispered softly.

"Hina-chan…" Naruto whispered, a soft smile gracing his face as he ran a hand through her blue locks. Hinata couldn't help but hold onto the man as she cried in joy.

* * *

 **sorry about the fight, this was the best I could come up with but the chakra in her hair clip was the original idea, as was the sword and yeah, how he was defeated like 'love defeats all' was kinda a last minute thing, sorry! next chapter should be the last one, later!**


	21. It's Over

Hinata couldn't help but watch over Naruto. He hadn't woken up but the once since they had managed to save him from Ryuu. It had seemed as if everything had finally started to calm down and she couldn't help but stare at him in worry. Frowning, the young woman reached over and gently ran her fingers through his hair as she let out a soft sigh. "I'll be here for you Naruto, don't worry." She whispered softly.

"He hasn't woken up yet huh." Came Kakashi's voice, causing Hinata to look over at him for a moment until she looked away. "That is to be expected. He had lost a lot of his chakra during the rejection process. It'll take a while for his chakra to return to a healthy level."

"Can't we speed up the process?" asked Hinata.

"Sadly, no. I could only give him mine as a means to keep him alive, if I gave him anymore it could hurt him more than good. His chakra has to be returned naturally, and he does have a lot of chakra though he shouldn't be asleep for much longer."

Hinata sighed softly, just wanting the blonde to wake up. She missed hearing him talk, being silly and just being him. It made her happy to hear him speak, but she knew that she couldn't force him to wake up as that would only cause more harm than good.

"Hinata?" came her father's voice, causing her to look over at the man with a glare. It was his fault that Naruto was like this. It was his fault that the man that she loved was in this deep sleep. His fault that Naruto had even gone through rejection in the first place. That everything that had happened during the time of the winter ball was his fault! As if sensing his daughter's hate and anger, Hiashi flinched before he went on. "I'm sorry, I didn't… Hinata, no one knew he was a demon. He didn't even know from what was explained to me."

Yeah, she remembered that Kakashi did explain a bit of Naruto's heritage before they had taken off. Hiashi had a tough time believing it but with Naruto's human appearance fading away into nothing but a memory as his true self was finally revealed. Hiashi had been against Hinata going to save him, but she refused saying that she loved Naruto, that she would do everything within her power to save the man that she loved.

After that, Hiashi had given in, and allowed his daughter to go and save him. The young woman turned away from her father and went back to looking toward Naruto and frowned at her a little. "Hinata, if Naruto is the one that you wish to marry, I will give my blessing. I am not against him being with you or you with him as he has done nothing but save your life and kept you safe even at the cost of his own every single day." Hinata felt tears building up within her eyes. Her shoulders started to tremble at the thought of losing him. "When he wakes up, please give him the news."

Hinata couldn't help but nod quickly to that. How was it that after everything that Naruto had done, all the times that she had done just to keep her safe, risking is life every single day… that it had come to this.

What if he never woke up? What if he died in his sleep and she never got to hear his voice again? Tightly shutting her eyes, the young woman felt her whole body tremble in sobs as she tried to keep herself calm and collected but it seemed that she couldn't even do that.

She couldn't stop herself from sobbing into her hands as she cried her heart out. The thought of losing Naruto in anyway hurt her and she knew that she couldn't stop it but, at the same time she wished that she could do something for the man. Looking up at him, she couldn't help but watched as his calm yet peaceful breathing was her only answer that he was alive. That he was still with her in some way. Wiping at her eyes, the blue haired woman tried to get herself to calm down, to relax so she was all smiles for when Naruto did finally wake up.

"Naruto, please wake up, I don't want to lose you. Why couldn't you have stayed awake like when we were at the castle?" Hinata said with a sniffle as she wiped at her face.

"It'll take some time Hinata, he isn't going anywhere I promise you that." Kakashi said with a small smile before he patted the girl on her head before turning to the prince that laid in the bed. "He's strong though, his parents were fighters as they did everything they could to keep their son safe and now all he has is to wake up."

Hinata looked up with a frown before looking over at the blonde. She just wished that there was something else that she could do. But what more could she do? It wasn't like she had any trace of his- wait. "Kakashi, would giving Naruto the chakra that he placed in my gift work? I mean, he could always just put more in it later but it could help him to wake up right?" asked Hinata.

"It is possible, but since it was a gift to you he may not take it back."

"How are you so sure though?" asked Hinata.

"Demons are like that. When they give a gift to the one they have chosen, regardless if they are their true mates or not, they tend to place their own chakra inside the gift as a means to keep them safe. Without knowing it, that was what Naruto did as he just felt like it was something that he had to do." Kakashi explained before rubbing the back of his head. "So because it was a gift, Naruto won't take the chakra back as he had willingly given it to you as a gift."

Hinata wanted to cry at that. What was she to do now?

Before she could even open her mouth to say more, a hand grasped hers, causing her to gasp as she looked down into pools of blue as they seemed to smile up at her. "Hey Hinata. How long was I out this time?" He chuckled a little, as if he found the entire thing funny. Hinata couldn't help but cry as she threw herself at the blonde as she cried out his name.

"Naruto! You're awake!" Hinata sobbed out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Naruto whispered softly.

"Well you did! What are you going to do to make up for-" Hinata never got a chance to finish as the fox pulled her toward him and captured her lips with his. The blue haired princess had no idea how to comprehend, but she soon gave into the feeling. Wrapping her arms around the man as she returned his kiss. This was something that she had wanted for a long time. Something that she never knew that she craved until that moment. She couldn't help but sigh softly in content before letting out a soft whine when Naruto pulled himself back.

"I love you Hinata, I wished that I could have said something sooner but…"

"I know, I felt the same way. Because of our titles, because you were my guard and I was a princess." Hinata whispered before shaking her head. Giving him a soft smile, she added "There is one good thing about you being a prince though."

"What?" asked Naruto.

"If… if we marry it could stop the wars between humans and demons." Hinata whispered softly. She saw Naruto's eyes widened, no idea if he was in shock or surprised at her statement. A soft blush crept into her cheeks as she looked down at their joined hands as she whispered "Unless you don't think it'd work I mean-"

"Hinata, I think it is possible. My parents wanted peace with humans for a long time, and now we can make sure that it happens." Naruto said with a chuckle before he looked over at Hinata and held her close. A soft meep escaped her as the blonde held onto the woman in his arms. Nuzzling her head, he let out a soft purr as he whispered "I would love to be your husband." He chuckled.

"You would?" asked Hinata.

"Of course, I don't care that you're human. I love you for you and… I hope you feel that way for me?"

"Of course I do! I've loved you forever!" Hinata said with wide eyes. Giving him a soft smile, the young woman wiggled a little closer to the blonde.

"I think we'll leave you two love birds alone. Come my lord." Kakashi said as he walked with Hiashi out of the room. Hinata couldn't help but blush, forgetting that they had still been in the room the whole time. She peeked up at Naruto and saw that he was still smiling down at her. In fact, she could still hear the soft purr coming from his chest. It made her feel a little more relaxed knowing that it was him making such a sound.

It was rather comforting.

Peeking up at him once again, Hinata wrapped her arm around Naruto's waist as she let out a soft sigh of content. It just felt right to be holding onto Naruto like this, felt as if this was where she really belonged. Though, she just hoped that their lives would always be like this. "Hinata, I need to do something before we can marry though."

Her heart broke a little hearing such a thing.

"What is it?"

"I need to return to my kingdom, restore peace there. Once I believe that it had been restored to how it once was, I'll return to marry you. I promise, I won't be gone long." He gave her a soft smile before kissing her forehead. Hinata knew that he would want to do such a thing like that. Naruto wasn't one to back down when others needed him, even though he was mostly to be assigned to her.

"Okay. Just promise me one thing?"

"Sure."

"Don't leave me alone again. Come back to me alive and safe."

"I will, I promise you that I'll always come back for you Hinata. For now, until I've recovered I'd rather stay with you." He chuckled a little before kissing her forehead as he nuzzled against her. Hinata couldn't help but smile a little at that. She knew that he would always come back to her. That was something that she always knew.

He always kept his promises to her. No matter how difficult the matter, no matter how impossible the task was, it was something that he would always do for her. Always come through for her. She couldn't help but giggle a little as she looked up at Naruto, she felt his hand sliding up and down her side, causing her to giggle from the feeling. "Still ticklish I see my dear princess." Naruto said with a chuckle before he started to nuzzle against her.

Hinata just giggled a little more before she found herself resting atop of Naruto and blushed a little. He had a faint blush on his face as well as they simply just gazed at each other. Hinata felt her heart pounding within her chest, and she could even feel his with her hands resting against his ribs. "Naruto?" She whispered softly.

"Hinata." He whispered back softly.

Leaning closer, the young couple brought their lips together before they decided to spend their time together. After all, there was no telling how long they would have until they would see each other again. For all they knew, it could be months, could be a year or even a little longer than that. But Hinata knew that when they returned, they would be together again.

* * *

Hinata sighed softly as she gazed out the window of her home. It had been two years since she had last seen Naruto. It had been hard to see him and Kakashi leave, but she knew that it had to be done. After all, trying to rebuild a kingdom was hard. More so when said kingdom had been run by an evil man who had killed the king and queen and, had tried to kill the prince.

Running a hand through her hair, the young woman pushed herself up and made her rounds around the manor. She knew that her duties were never done. Never ending and of course never boring. Though she knew that sometimes she wished that she didn't have to do anything. That all she wanted to do was to just lay around in bed and do nothing.

But, she knew that if she did such a thing that Naruto would have been rather disappointed in her. She knew that this was something that would keep her mind busy while she was alone. So long as she did something, then Hinata knew that she would always think about nothing but her happy memories of the blonde instead of the fact that he wasn't here.

The young woman frowned a little at the thought. No, that wasn't right. A part of him was still here, she knew that much. That was why she could keep moving on, why she could keep waiting for the blonde to return to her.

A soft smile graced her lips as she let out a soft sigh before looking up at the sky as she sat outside. It was a day like this that made her think back to when Naruto had left her. In his true form, nine fox tails swaying out behind him and his fox ears twitching at any given sound.

It was a day that he told her again how much he loved her that he would return to her someday. That he had no idea how long he would take to return but he would never abandon her. That he would come back to her someday.

She believed him, and look at where she was. Two years later and he still hadn't returned to her and now, she couldn't help but wonder if he would return. What if he was killed? What if the demons didn't want to accept that Naruto was their true prince and…

Tightly shutting her eyes, the young woman knew that she couldn't allow herself to think about such things. Naruto was strong, he was a warrior in his own right. Able to withstand pain to the point that he didn't feel anything. He was able to fight demons even before his demonic nature woke up within him. Hinata knew that he could handle himself without any issue but she couldn't help but be worried about him. It made her heart hurt just thinking about it, but Hinata knew that she still had to be faithful… no, she wanted to stay faithful.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked up back at the horizon only to stare in shock. Blinking her pale lavender coloured eyes, she thought that she saw two figures walking toward them. She could faintly make out a robed figure, nine swaying tails behind him and she couldn't help but cover her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

"Demons!" shouted one of the guards.

Hinata shook her head as she ran out of the manor, tears streaming down her face as she ran past the guards. "Princess Hinata!" shouted one of the guards, trying to get their princess back within the manor walls. She didn't care, she knew who it was, knew who was walking toward the manor.

The one figure looked up and she saw a pair of blue eyes looking over at her with wide eyed shock. Hinata cried out "Naruto!" Before throwing herself in his arms and felt him catch her. Swinging her around before setting her back on the ground. The young woman looked up with more tears streaming down her face as she felt him gently cup her face against his palm. "Naruto you're back." She whispered in joy.

"I am, I am so, so sorry that I took so long to come back to you." Naruto whispered before kissing her forehead. Hinata closed her eyes as she let out a soft sigh at the contact. Blinking her blue eyes at him, the young woman couldn't help but smile at him. It was a feeling that she knew was pure joy that exploded within her heart. "Can you ever forgive me?" he whispered softly.

"Of course I can Naruto. It wasn't like I was alone after all… I had someone with me to keep me company and to remind me of you." Hinata said with a giggle.

"Huh?"

"Well, before you left I found out that I was-"

"Mommy!" shouted a little voice, causing Hinata and Naruto to look over toward the manor as a little boy was running toward him. A pair of fox ears rested atop of his head, and he had two tails out behind him. Hinata smiled softly at the boy, a boy that looked almost like a copy of his father.

"Hinata is that…?" Naruto whispered in shock.

"Yes, I found out that I was pregnant before you left… you're a father." Hinata said with a smile.

"Mommy? Who is this?" The little boy said as he ran up to his mother and sniffed at the air. "He smells like me."

"Boruto, this is your daddy." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"My daddy?" Boruto said as he looked up and blinked his big blue eyes at his father. Naruto seemed a little nervous around the little boy only to yelp when his son jumped and tackled his father. Naruto yelped as Boruto yelled out "Daddy!"

Hinata could only laugh and smile as she helped Naruto back up and saw him holding Boruto in his arms. Kakashi just chuckled as he gazed at the family. "So much like Minato and Kushina." Whispered the silvery grey haired man.

 **The End.**


End file.
